Captured by Pitch
by fantasygirl1227
Summary: Based on the Rise of the Guardians movie. Jack Frost is captured by Pitch, and he finds that Pitch is more sadistic than he ever imagined. Will the Guardians be able to save him in time? Or will he become Pitch's newest fearling...
1. Captured

**THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY A YEAR LATER FROM THE MOVIE. HOWEVER I HAVE BORROWED EVENTS FROM THE MOVIE AND PUT THEM IN HERE AS WELL. SORRY IF THIS IS CONFUSING.  
**

**This is what I get for starting the story before the movie came out XD  
**

**I made some slight edits to help the story flow better. I'm trying to fix any continuity errors.**

**WARNING, THIS IS A DARK FIC, IT CONTAINS A LOT OF VIOLENCE, DISTURBING IMAGERY, AND IMPLIED NONCON (nightmares only)  
SO TREAD CAREFULLY.  
**

Jack can't help but squirm against the restraints that pressed against his wrists and ankles. Though it didn't do much because every time he actually moved the dark sand would mold tighter against his limbs. He wasn't getting out of this unless Pitch decided to let him go and he highly doubted anything of the sort would happen. He was stuck in the realm of nightmares, a place nobody wants to be.

This certainly was not part of the plan, Pitch wasn't supposed to capture him; he wasn't supposed to be abandoned by the other Guardians. He wasn't supposed to be tormented by nightmares for days. That wasn't even the worst of it though; Jack knew Pitch would use his greatest fears against him in the form of nightmares, it was expected, him being the Boogeyman and all. But he never imagined Pitch physically hurting him. Oh how wrong he was.

He couldn't help but wince at the bruises and cuts that were littered across his small frame. His blue hoodie was tattered and torn from all the abuse, now looking more similar to his pants. Crimson coated his otherwise snow-white hair. He could feel the wounds still oozing where Pitch had decided to bite him. Yes, bite him. He never noticed he had sharp teeth until then. They felt like razors digging into his flesh and left circular wounds oozing with blood around his neck and collarbone.

Jack prayed it would end there, that he had his sadistic fun and would let him go. There was no way for Pitch to put him out of his misery; all Guardians are immortal. There was still a faint hope that the other Guardians would find him and help him escape, a hope that was dwindling fast.

All these thoughts were occupying his mind until they were abruptly interrupted.

"You seem troubled Jack…"

Jack felt a chill go down his spine and weary blue eyes found their way to the source of the voice.

Pitch.

"What kind of look is that Jack? Not happy to see me?"

There he was, dressed in his long black robes, flashing his sharp uneven teeth at him, looking as if he absolutely relished the fact that Jack was so beaten and weak. It made Jack's stomach turn.

"N-no one is h-h-happy to s-see you, you b-bastard." Jack rasped out; his voice was nearly gone from the screaming he'd done the past few days. He had even screamed in his sleep from the nightmares Pitch cast upon him.

Pitch moved a few paces closer towards where Jack was hanging from his restraints, his feet making padded noises as they touched the black tile beneath them. Jack immediately strained away from him, though he had nowhere to go. He was pressed fully against the black sand that formed his prison.

"Ah ah Jack, you should know better by now..." Pitch said as he reached out towards Jack. Long black fingers with pointed black nails found their way around Jack's pale cheeks. His head was then forced forward and Jack immediately closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Pitch. He hated him, he never thought he could truly hate someone as much as he hated Pitch, but nothing like this had every happened to him.

"You will look at me Jack..."

"Fat c-chance." Jack hissed at him.

Pain emerged again as the fingers cupping his face began to dig into his flesh, the pointed black nails drew blood from underneath his pale skin. Much to Jack's dismay he let a small whimper escape him.

Did he never tire of hurting him? Hasn't he done enough damage already? Jack wasn't sure he'd ever be the same when he got out of this, or if he got out of this. How was he supposed to go back to being a Guardian of the children now? He wasn't pure anymore.

"Look at me Jack...or I'll find that boy you find yourself so attached to and bring him here and then you can suffer together."

His eyes immediately opened, not because he wanted them to but because he was shocked Pitch was threatening Jamie. "Y-you w-wouldn't" Jack choked out. Not able to finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

"Oh but I think I would" Pitch growled, letting go of Jack's face. "After what you and big four did to me last year I'm much more open minded about my methods. I made sure to keep tabs on you; it's quite adorable how close you've gotten to that boy. Who would of thought a child would actually become more attached to you then all the other Guardians." Pitch said as he let out a slow chuckle. "Still struggling to find more believers though eh Jack?"

"You stay away from him! He's done n-nothing!" Jack was shouting at Pitch now. It was one thing to threaten children with nightmares; it was another thing entirely to threaten one with torture.

"Then you better start being a good little prisoner."

Jack lifted his head; narrowed his eyes at Pitch and with shear dread in his gut replied,

"Okay."

"Good boy," Pitch cooed patting Jack's cheek, smirking as he winced again.

"What do you w-want from me Pitch? Y-you've had me for days. Tell me what t-to do and I'll do it." Jack couldn't help but asked this madman what it was that he wanted.  
Pitch stopped mid-stride and turned towards the small-trapped form. A smile played its way onto his lips before he gave Jack his answer, an answer that would haunt him forever.

"I want you to keep doing exactly what you are doing Jack. Keep screaming for me. Squirm in your sleep as my nightmares plague your dreams. Fuel me with the power of fear. I'm going to make an example of you Jack. I'm going to make the other Guardians wish they never opposed me in the first place. When they do show up to find you, and believe me they will. I want them to find not the over-confident and mischievous Jack Frost, I want them to find a boy so broken from fear that they never question my powers again."

Jack stared back at him wide-eyed. Tears began to form at the bottom of his eyes. He wanted to say something, anything to change this madman's mind; he literally felt fear consuming him. "P-please don't," him whimpered out. It was even more pitiful as he said it then it sounded in his head.

"Now, now, Jack, you've done this to yourself. You should have stayed out of my way, but you let North's enthusiasm get the best of you." Pitch replied.

The tears fell now, panic had set in. Jack wasn't afraid of death. He actually wished he could die, but he wouldn't no matter how much he wanted to. This very thought made his fear grow uncontrollably.

His breath quickened and he began to fight his restraints again, pulling and prying, arching his back, gritting his teeth. This continued for what felt like an eternity before something struck him. His head shot to the side and his body fell limp in its still intact restraints. His head fell to his chest and he continued to let his tears fall silently.

"That's quite enough of that Jack." Pitch growled as his lowered the hand that backhanded the boy's face. "I think it's time for you to take a nap, you're a bit too fussy right now."

As soon as the words left Pitch's lips the black sand began to move.

"N-no" Jack whispered as the black sand engulfed him, forcing him to fall into a fitful sleep, filled with darkness and nightmares.


	2. False Hope

As Jack awoke again he couldn't help but feel exhausted, between having an all out panic-attack and being forced into a fitful sleep of terrible nightmares his body wasn't recuperating. Sure he healed quicker than humans but Pitch gave him more wounds than his body could keep up with.

The good news was that none of his wounds were oozing blood anymore; all that was left now were scabs and bruises. The newest bruise was freshly formed on his cheek from when Pitch had struck him earlier. Shades of purple and black stretched outwards across his face. The blood in his hair had turned an ugly looking brown color since it had dried there.

Pitch had also managed to give him a huge headache. With every movement of his head a shot of pain would rattle through his skull. As he continued to wake up Jack remembered how tired his muscles felt from being tied up for so long, his shoulder muscles were stiff as a rock. Just more and more pain. Wonderful.

"How is it that an immortal can still feel so much pain?" Jack questioned to no one in particular. He had always talked to himself, being Jack Frost you don't really get to talk to many people so when he was alone with the world he would talk to himself or make snarky comments to the unaware humans for fun.

"Alright enough of this, I've got to think of something else, something besides the pain." Jack sighed as he tried to make his mind drift to other things. He tried thinking of the guardians, of flying, of making snow storms and pranking people, but where his mind seemed to find the most comfort was with thoughts of Jamie; one of the few children left who could believe in him and could actually see him.

"You know I've always wanted an older brother!" Jamie cried excitedly.  
Jack laughed as he floated above the boy's head, twirling his staff playfully, "Well I'm not going to be older than you for much longer am I."  
Jamie's stopped walking and his face scrunched up as if he was thinking too hard about something. "Well even though you look younger doesn't mean you still aren't older right? I mean you've been around for a long time Jack."

"Well, I guess you have a point, technically." Jack trailed off.  
Jamie stood silent a few moments before replying, "so I guess I will still have an older brother...technically."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the boy thinking so hard about this, "okay okay enough with the technicalities already! How about we have some fun instead?"  
Jamie instantly snapped out of his thoughts and started jumping up and down excitedly, "Yeah yeah! Lets have a snowball fight!"  
"I don't know, are you sure you can handle a snowball fight with the infamous Jack Frost?" Jack teased.  
"Bring it on!" Jamie challenged. Going into what looked like a fighting stance.  
Jack's smirked at his antics, "okay, you asked for it!"  
The two then proceed to have one of the most epic snowball fights of all time; at least that's what Jamie said it was after it was over.

Jack knew after that day that he really did love Jamie as he would love family. He couldn't help but from sadly as he realized he might not see him again if he didn't escape from here. He'd break his promise to always be there for him.  
"I'm sorry Jamie, I tried, I promise I did."

Jack continued to think of anything possible to keep his mind distracted from his unfortunate circumstances. It felt like hours had passed of him just thinking about things. One of the thoughts that was beginning to reoccur the most was the thought of what he would do to Pitch if he escaped and got his staff back. He continued to enjoy that thought before he was snapped back to reality.  
The black sand started moving again...

Jacks blue eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Without warning he was released from his bonds all at once. He fell to the black tiled floor below with a loud smack. His body shook from the sudden release from his restraints and from the impact of the fall.

Wincing with pain Jack tried to figure out what was happening. With difficulty he lifted his head and stared down the dark hallway from where Pitch always came and went, hoping to see the big four or anything besides Pitch.  
Nothing. He saw nothing.

It had to be the Guardians right? They had to have found him right? Why else would he be released from his prison?  
Jack didn't let himself ponder for too long, he knew this was it, if he didn't move now he might never get another chance, if the guardians were here, he would have to get up and look for them. He couldn't just sit here and wait.

Trying to find his strength he began to shakily push himself up with his arms, only to fall down again. "Come on Jack!" He yelled at himself. He tried again, putting his arms out in front of him and pushed himself off of his stomach. His back shook as he used his muscles to hold himself in an upright position. He had done it this time.  
"Now to stand up." Jack told himself.

With some difficulty he finally got his knees bent and his feet supporting his weight. Slowly his straightened his knees until his was standing with a slight hunch. He had soon come to the conclusion that one or two of his ribs must be broken or fractured because he couldn't fully stand straight without pain shooting through his lower chest.

"Damn you Pitch!" Jack croaked out as he winced in pain from each small step he took. He couldn't help but wish he had his staff to use for support, he was very weak and if he wasn't careful he knew he would fall again.  
He tried not to look at his body as he pushed on down the dark corridor, he'd never been in such a bad condition and frankly it made him feel sick to see the damage.  
He was getting so close to the door, "just a little more." Jack whispered to himself.  
Just as he was about 10 feet within reaching the door it opened on its own. Jack stopped and waited with hope that it would be one of the Guardians. He would take any of them, even Bunnymund. Hell he would gladly give Bunnymund a huge hug if he walked through that door.  
But those thoughts were soon destroyed as he watched Pitch snake his way past the door.

"No, not you..." Jack said with dread filling his voice.  
"Jack you really know how to hurt my feelings." Pitch pouted before flashing his sharp teeth at him in a dark smile. "Did you think it was the Guardians? You should know better by now."

"How was I released then? What...how...?" Jack questioned as a look of frustration formed on his features.

"Well, they are pretty close by actually, which is why we need to get ready Jack. We have to make sure you are found the way I intended." He replied ominously.  
Jack knew what he meant, Pitch wanted him to be found as a broken boy, not as a strong willed guardian. He obviously wasn't broken yet in Pitch's eyes.

Jack eyed Pitch wearily as he walked towards him. Soon he was only a foot away, looking down on him from above; his yellow eyes glowing in the dark.  
"It's time to move you Jack. They won't ever find you in this place as only I can enter this room." When those words left his lips a black staff formed in Pitch's hands and he used it to knock Jack off his feet.

Jack hit the floor on his back and instantly coughed from the sudden impact. He lay there for a moment trying to get his breath back and that's when he heard Pitch snap his fingers.

Jack's eyes widened as a portion of the black sand that made the walls of the chamber moved away from the rest. It scurried across the tile towards him. Jack tried to pull himself away from it although it was in vain.

The sand caught Jack's wrists and pulled them behind him instantly hardening into new restraints. The sand did the same to his ankles and thighs, binding them together. Another joined the rest and wrapping itself around his upper arms and chest. Jack struggled against them despite not having very much energy left.

"Pitch stop! Let me go! Urgh! You've done enough to me you monster!" Jack screamed at him. He felt a tinge of pain in his throat, as it too had not fully healed.  
"Now now Jack, those words are hurtful." Pitch patronized as the sand continued to bind and constrict around him.  
"No more talking now, you need to save your strength for when I finally break you." As if the sand heard him it wrapped itself around his mouth and hardened, effectively gagging him.

Jack shook his head and tried to shout around the gag only for muffled noises to escape. The final thing to be robbed of him was his vision as one last band of the dark sand settled itself around his eyes. He was completely helpless, and fear was once again eating away at his soul.

Pitch watched the pitiful creature before him. Squirming and making muffled whimpers and grunts. He crouched down to be closer to his level.  
"Time to prepare Jack." He reach out and grabbed the boy with both hands earning another muffled cry from the small form beneath him. Pitch continued to lift him up anyways and soon had the boy in his arms bridle style. "Shall we Jack?" Pitch said, not really expecting an answer.  
He turned and made his way towards the door, grinning sadistically as he did so.

"Oh the fun we'll have..."


	3. Branded

"I'm not afraid….I'm not afraid…." Jack repeated in his head over and over, but as Pitched continued to carry him towards god knows where he knew that he was lying to himself.

"I'm terrified…"

A muffled sob found it's way out of Jack as fear bared it's teeth at him again.

Pitch looked down at the boy only to smirk at him. He enjoyed watching the young winter spirit suffer. His cries and shrieks of misery were like music to his ears. Pitch tightened his grip on the boy, clawing his sharp nails into his arms and chest. He watched as Jack's features changed to a grimace. His brows lowered and his nose scrunched up from his discomfort; another muffled groan found it's way out of the small form.

"Don't worry Jack, it's almost over… You should be happy, soon you won't have a purpose in this world anymore."

Jack couldn't help but feel overwhelming dread as Pitch continued to talk down at him. He wanted to retort to do or say something, but he couldn't, he was trapped in the black sand again. With his mobility, vision, and ability to talk robbed from him, he could only wait for whatever Pitch had planned for him.

"Ah here we are."

As the worlds left Pitch's lips Jack was suddenly thrown to the floor. A loud grunt escaped from behind the sand that gagged him as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"And now for the grand finale of this show."

Pitch walked over to one of the walls of the newest room they entered and black sand moved away from the wall at his presence. What was left behind was a black box. Pitch grabbed it and removed the lid. Lying inside was a sheathed dagger. One that he rarely used except for very special occasions. Gently he lifted the small metal object from its resting place and pulled it out of its sheath.

Jack flinched as he heard what sounded to be a knife or a sword leave its sheath. Finding some strength he began to inch his way away from where he thought Pitch was.

"Now first thing's first; branding what's mine." Pitch said as he walked towards a struggling Jack frost. The silver dagger was sitting comfortable in his fingers. Laughing as he watched the boy struggle to push himself away from him Pitch simply leaned down and caught Jack by his bound ankles and pulled him back towards him.

Jacks body slid underneath Pitch and was stopped as Pitch cupped his face and placed the dagger against the flesh of his cheek.

"Believe me Jack, you will want to stay very still for what I'm about to do." Pitch warned. The black sand that covered Jack's eyes fell away from his face and he found himself looking right back into ominous yellow orbs."Wouldn't want you to miss anything Jack."

Without warning he found himself being flipped over; the back of his head was pinned down while Pitch used his other hand to lift his hoodie up exposing his back.

"This will hurt Jack…" Pitch said as he let go of Jack's head and placed the tip of the dagger against the flesh of his back. In one quick motion the dagger began to cut into his flesh.

"Mmmph!" Jack shrieked as the knife carved into him. Not only did it hurt but it was followed by a horrible burning sensation. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, he balled his hands into fists, and grit his teeth. Tears found their way to the floor as he could not stop them from falling. Muffled grunts and shrieks found their way around the ring of sand covering his mouth as Pitch continued to cut away at his already wounded flesh.

It felt like hours before the bloodied dagger was removed from his skin. By now Jack was breathing heavily, his hair sticking to his forehead as sweat escaped from the pores of his skin.

Pitch stood up to admire his work, there on Jack's back were large jagged letters spelling out, "THIS BROKEN SPIRIT BELONGS TO PITCH."

After a moment Pitch read it out loud to Jack and watched the side of the boy's face wince in disgust.

"I hope you like that Jack, I know I do." Pitch cooed.

Jack continued to breath heavily through his nose as the newest wound on his back made it hard for him to breath properly. The burning hadn't stopped and it radiated from his back all the way to his chest.

"Blood really does look good on you Jack…" Pitch said sadistically as he returned the dagger to the black box from whence it came. "You might think that that wound will fade away, but it won't, I used a special magic that will make it remain on your skin. As the wound heals black scars will emerge and will remain there permanently."

Jack just glared back up at him. His hatred of Pitch reawakened by his newest torment.

Pitch's smiled ominously at Jack as if he were pleased at his glare, "How about we destroy the little bit of fight you have left while those guardians continue their little hunt to find you? Shall we?"

It was the last thing he heard before he went through the last and worst round of torture he had endured so far.

—-

Jack didn't look at Pitch, he didn't care anymore. He wanted to die, he knew now that even if he got out of this, there would be no forgetting. No matter how long he lived, these memories would never go away. He stared blankly at the black and gold tile ahead of him. No longer struggling, no longer moving. All he wanted now, was for this to end.

Pitch had succeeded. He was broken. He couldn't ever imagine being the Jack Frost he was before this all happened. No. Jack Frost is gone. There is no more Jack Frost. What he was now was a shell of that spirit. It didn't matter anyway, he was going to be stuck here with Pitch for as long as his soul was tied to this world.

Just when he felt like he was eternally condemned to a life of hell he heard his name again. This time it wasn't Pitch's voice.

It was North's.


	4. The Guardians Arrive

Yeah this is just an edit of chapter 4. I wanted to make a few small revisions. By the way I promise that chapter 5 is coming, I've just been caught up with school and work and studying XD.

"Jack! Where are you! Please call out to us!"

Jack slowly blinked his eyes as he listened to the North's voice calling out from one of the corridors of the dark castle.

"Looks like the rescue team has arrived." Pitch said as he looked in the same direction as he was. His face flashed a smile before frowning slightly.

"A shame really, right when I was thinking about keeping you permanently." Pitch said as he pushed Jack onto his tender back with his foot.

"Mmrgh." Jacked groaned out. Every movement causing pain to shoot up and down his body.

He'd gained a plethora of new wounds from the last couple of hours. Pitch had gotten the bright idea to beat him with his black staff. That went on for longer then he ever wanted it to. He was sure that he had some kind of internal bleeding now because he every time he coughed into the black gag he would feel the blood come up from his throat and taste it on his tongue.

What came after though, that was the worst of it. The nightmares that were forced upon him before were bad enough, seeing people he loved dying, being swallowed up by darkness, being tortured, but the new nightmare Pitch forced upon him was the worst one.

He was raped in this nightmare, and it had felt so incredibly real that his heart rate quickened at the mere thought of it.

Tears found their way again to the bottom of his eyes as the memories of the nightmare flooded back. He didn't know how such a despicable thing could be done to someone. Nobody should suffer something like that, he wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy. Not even Pitch, the one who had forced himself on him in the Nightmare

He had to convince himself it was in fact fake and not reality after he was awakened. It was the last bit of comfort he could take, yet he couldn't stop the shudder that rippled through him as he continued to relive it.

"Did you not enjoy that last one Jack? I was actually hoping I could continue having my fun with you but we've run out of time." Pitch said.

Jack's eyes widened, as he couldn't stop feelings of shock and disgust well up inside him. Pitch wanted to keep making him have these new twisted nightmares? That was something he did not want to give Pitch the chance to do. Living that painful and terrifying experience once was more than enough for him. He could not let it happen again.

"Mmmph!" Jack cried out. Trying his best to get the Guardians to hear him.

Pitch just looked down at him with a smile plastered upon his dark features.

"Here Jack, let me help you with that."

Summoning his staff he brought it above Jack's left shoulder blade. The tip began to shift until it had become angled to a point. Without wasting time or effort he brought it down onto Jack's shoulder piercing his body easily.

Jack's face contorted and his body jerked as pain signals raced from his shoulder. Screams ripped themselves out of his body. He didn't even hear as North slammed the doors to the chamber open and screamed his name.

—

North eyes immediately widened as he saw Jack's form. He couldn't believe the shape that he was in. He was barely recognizable, he'd never seen so many injuries on a person at once. He knew that if he didn't save Jack and save him now, or they might lose him to Pitch.

Immediately North pulled out his swords, glaring intensely as his eyes fell upon Pitch.

Pitch met his eyes as well staring back at him with equal intensity.

"Hello North, nice of you to join us." Pitch said with a smirk playing on his lips. Slowly he twisted the staff causing Jack to writhe and shriek on the black tiled floor beneath him.

North prepared to attack him right then, an anger he hadn't felt in decades coursed through his veins. How dare Pitch do this to Jack. He would not let him get the chance to do anything to anyone again.

Pitch seeing North's rage, put up a finger and waged is slowly at him. "Ah ah ah North, I wouldn't be so rash if I were you. You know what my staff can do after all."

North stopped and stared back at Pitch with a heavier glare then before. "You've done enough to that boy, just give him back to us. Don't turn him."

"That's not a very compelling argument North." Pitch patronized. "What do I get if I spare this boy the fate of being my newest fearling?"

Without warning the other guardians emerged at the door. They had split up to search the other corridors but quickly followed the sound of the commotion being made.

They all paused in shock of the image before them. The same expression North once had found it's way to their faces as they saw Jack's deteriorated form lying on the floor writhing under Pitch's staff.

Tooth's eyes scanned the image in front of her, her eyes welling up as she took in Jack's form. She quickly looked at the floor as if to escape the pain for a moment, only to lift her head again, this time donning a glare matching North's.

Sandy stood there wide-eyed his brows furrowed into a look of worry. He kept looking between Pitch and Jack. Giving Pitch a pained expression as he wondered what would compel him to take such extreme actions against his friend.

"You fucking monster!" Bunnymund roared. Tooth and Sandy winced at hearing him swear, knowing it only happened rarely and if he was extremely angry.

Bunnymund shook from his rage. A paw already had found it's way to one of his boomerangs, clutching it tightly.

"Control your little pest North." Pitch warned, twisting his staff as he did so, earning another muffled yell from the winter spirit beneath him.

North quickly turned to Bunnymund and shook his head no, Bunnymund complied loosening his grip on his boomerang.

"As I was saying, what do I get in return for sparing the boy? And I think you know what that is guardians" Pitch said.

"How about us not ripping you to shreds!" Bunnymund roared again.

"Enough Bunnymund!" North yelled out.

"Whatever it is you want Pitch, you got it, just let the boy go." North said.

Pitch smirked again, "North you will become my fearling in Jack's place. When I have accomplished my plans you will return back to as you were, but not a moment before. . Anything less than this and the deal is off."

A muffled cry escaped jack again. He eyed North and shook his head no. Urging him not to agree.

North looked at Jack and smiled sadly. He then turned to the guardians, huddling in closer to them to discuss the ultimatum Pitch had given him.

"North, there has to be another way. We can't lose you!" Tooth whispered.

"I don't see it right now, look we humor him now, and then we'll think of a way out of this."

"I don't see how mate." Bunnymund said. "How are we going to be sure he will turn you back?"

"Look, we got Jack into this godforsaken situation, and we are getting him out, one way or another. What comes after comes after."

The three other guardians nodded in agreement. They would settle for now, but they definitely didn't like it.

North turned to Pitch and with a sharp look spoke.

"You have yourself a deal."

Pitch yanked the staff out of Jack's shoulder gaining one last small cry, smiling as he did.

"And now to seal the deal."

Pitch stepped over Jack's body and made his way over to North. "Don't be stupid now, just shake my hand on my magic will do it's work."

"Not before Jack and the other guardians are gone and safe." North growled.

"As you wish." He waved his arm towards Jack signaling the other three guardians to retrieve him.

As the guardians ran to aid Jack, North glared at Pitch.

—


	5. Rescued

The Guardians rushed over to Jack as quickly as they could. Tooth got to him first. Suddenly it became harder for her not to cry.

He looked even worse up close. Wounds were scattered across every inch of his body. They marred his pale skin in the form of cuts, bruises, and welts. Blood had robbed his hoodie of most of it's blue color. His once white hair was tainted with dried blood, giving it an ugly brown color. He was breathing heavily through his nose and was covered in a layer of cold sweat.

He looked up at her wearily with half opened eyes, silently begging her for help.

She couldn't stop herself from lifting him into her arms and holding him tightly; his head under her chin and his still bound body in her lap. She began to rock him as the words 'it'll be okay' left her lips over and over.

Jack leaned into her the best he good, desperately trying to find comfort in her feathered arms.

Sandy and Bunnymund soon followed and they both winced visibly at the damage left behind from Pitch's assault on Jack.

Sandy stood before Jack, looking over him before his eyes fell to the floor. A few stray tears found their way out of the his golden eyes and silently hit the floor. He couldn't help but feel as though he failed the boy. He had grown to love Jack and immediately found himself amused by the mischievous spirit from the moment he first froze Santa's elf.

Bunnymund felt anger welling up again as he looked on at Tooth and Sandy crying over Jack's broken body. Never before had he wanted to take a life until this moment. But as he fought his internal battle he knew that now was not the time for anger, that would come later when he did finally get his paws on Pitch. Now was the time to get Jack out of here and start the process of healing him.

"Tooth we need to get him out of here." He reminded her quietly.

She looked up a him and then back at Jack, "Jack we are getting you out of here, it'll all be over with soon. I promise."

Jack gave her a small nod in response.

"We need to get him out of those bonds first." Bunnymund said, before looking down at Sandy, "can you do that mate?"

Sandy immediately wiped away the remnants of his tears and came closer to Jack. He placed his small hands above the black sand that hugged Jack's limbs together and close his eyes.

Bunnymund and Tooth watched as Sandy tried to use his magic but quickly noticed that it was doing nothing. Sandy soon realized this as well and looked between Tooth and Bunnymund with a exasperated expression.

Turning towards Pitch Bunnymund roared, "take these bonds off of him Pitch!"

Pitch's eyes left North and soon met with Bunnymund's. He let another smirk appear on his features. "The bonds will fall away on their own when you leave this place, I won't remove them here."

"Why not?" Bunnymund roared again.

"We play this game by my rules you pest. I suggest you get Jack out of here before I change my mind. I've become quite attached to him during our time together." Pitch warned, secretly enjoying the glare on the Pooka's face.

Bunnymund looked to North one last time, who nodded back to him. He knew what North was telling him.

"Alright guys you heard him, let's move him as he is. Tooth let me carry him."

Tooth looked back up at him with wide eyes, "Are you sure Bunny?"

"Yeah I'm sure." He reassured her.

Carefully Tooth lifted Jack and passed him over to Bunnymund. Jack winced and groaned quietly from the movement but soon found himself leaning into Bunnymund as he had Tooth.

"Wait where is his staff?" Tooth asked. She couldn't help look at Pitch who had clearly heard her question.

"Oh that little thing? I tore it to pieces the first day Jack came here." Pitch called out.

All the guardians visibly shared an expression of shock from what they had just learned. That was the source of most of Jacks power; they knew what that staff meant to him.

Jack clearly knew his staff's fate because he didn't seem to react they way they expected him to. He just turned his head into Bunnymund's chest, almost as if he were ashamed of it.

"Alright guys let's go." Bunnymund said before starting to walk back to the exit. The other two followed behind him quietly. All of them glared at Pitch as they went passed him. He simply returned the glares with another ominous smile.

North gave them one last look of reassurance as the walked past him and out the door.

"I'll miss you Jack." Pitch called out, a chuckle soon following after.

Bunnymund immediately felt the boy tense up in his arms.

"It's alright mate, he won't get anywhere near you again. I swear it on my immortal life."

Jack didn't relax and Bunnymund was struck with the thought of whether or not Jack would ever be okay again.

* * *

It took about an hour before they were able to finally see daylight again. The dark fortress was built like a maze and the structure of it would constantly shift, making it difficult to find their way out.

Jack shifted in Bunnymund's arms again, he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his bonds. He couldn't stop the groans of pain from escaping as some of his wounds had been further irritated from their journey through the fortress. The hole in his shoulder blade seemed to be the worst one though, even the smallest touch made pain shoot across his chest.

Tooth had obviously noticed his increased discomfort because she finally asked the question he was also wondering.

"Shouldn't the bonds have fallen away by now? We are out of the castle"

It seemed as if her words were magic because almost immediately after the words left her lips the black sand began to fall away from his body and scurry back towards the shadowy fortress.

Jacks arms and legs fell loosely towards the ground. A few sharp coughs escaped him as air entered his lungs from his mouth again.

A moment passed before he looked up at Bunnymund and spoke, "Bunnymund, you have to go back."

Once again the guardians found themselves wincing at the Jack. His voice sounded awful. There was a terrible scratchy sound that accompanied every word that he spoke.

"Don't Jack, just don't, just rest, please." Bunnymund said as he continued to carry him toward's North's sleigh.

"He shouldn't be doing this." Another cough escaped Jack again before he continued, "he's more important than I am."

"Don't say that!" Tooth cried out, "you mean so much to all of us!"

"It's what North wanted Jack, and trust me he's going to have a plan to fix all of this once we get him back."

Sandy floated over to him and nodded with confidence.

He really did want to believe them.

"Promise me...please, please promise we'll get him back..." Jack looked at them with pleading eyes.

They all made that promise as they finally reached North's sleigh


	6. Bitter Reality

Jack continued to cling to Bunnymund as they approached North's high tech sleigh. He felt awful; emotionally, physically, psychologically, you name it. There was literally nothing good about the situation that they had created from saving him, other than the fact that he was out of Pitch's grasp. At least that's what Jack believed.

Once they reached the sleigh they had to figure out the easiest way to get Jack into it without further irritating his wounds. Tooth fluttered over the back seat and gestured to Bunnymund, "Let me have him Bunny."

Bunnymund carefully transferred the immoral boy from his fur-coated arms to her feathered ones. What was left behind disturbed him. He was covered in a layer of Jack's blood. Tooth and Sandy both gave him a frightened look before looking back at Jack.

"We have to hurry and get him treated before his body shuts itself down completely!"

Tooth cried as she gingerly placed Jack's barely conscious body onto the back seat of the sleigh.

"I haven't heard of any immortals going into a coma in decades. Do you really think he might Tooth?" Bunnymund asked, his brows furrowing into a worried expression.

"It has been a long time but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'm also worried that if we don't help he soon, MiM could, he-could..." Tooth didn't want to finish the sentence because she knew what it would mean. Jack could die, his wounds were that bad. Man on the Moon created each and every one of them and gifted them with immortality, but only if we weren't injured too badly. If they weren't threatened they could live forever. Looking at Jack now made her understand why MiM would do this; it was a gesture of mercy. Luckily for them he hadn't died before they found him. One of the reasons he may have held on is because Jack didn't know about MiM's philosophy; he thought he couldn't die.

Now there was at least hope to save him.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here..." Just rasped out letting out a shaky breath as he did. His face contorting into a pained expression as his body reacted negatively to speaking.

Sandy floated over and waved his arms 'no' urging Jack to stay quiet and save his strength. Jack weakly nodded back at him in return, letting Sandy know he'd honor his request.

Bunnymund and Tooth apologized to him before settling themselves in the front seat. Sandy stayed in the back with Jack, holding one of the boy's hands in his own.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Bunnymund asked.

Tooth looked at him a moment before getting to work on the controls. "We don't have to, the reindeer know exactly where the North Pole is no matter where they are."

Looking up at the reindeer Tooth donned a determined expression, "Alright boys, we're in a huge hurry, our friend Jack is hurt badly and we need to get him back to the North Pole as quick as possible." She used the same commanding voice she used when commanding her mini fairies.

The Reindeer hesitated at first because it wasn't North's voice ordering them, but after a moment they took off and pulled the sleigh into the night sky.

Jack stared off vacantly at the night sky, eyes barely open. He watched as the clouds passed by, slowly his vision got hazier. The darkness crept in closer. Finally, giving into the exhaustion he felt, Jack let the darkness take him and lost all consciousness.

Pitch sat idly in his throne room. He had his head resting on one of his fists and his other hand wrapped around his black scepter.

He kept his attention on North for the entirety of the hour it took the guardians to escape his fortress. He had disarmed North earlier, demanding him to drop his swords and surrender them to his fearlings. Much to his surprise he didn't fight back, he did exactly what he was told.

A smile crept its way upon pitches raven lips.

'Time to have a little fun with Jolly ol' Saint Nick.' He thought.

"Looks like the boy has had an adverse affect on you North." Pitch called out, his voice echoing throughout the large dimly lit room.

North stood in the middle of the room with dozens of fearlings surrounding him. He ignored Pitch, any mention of Jack from his lips made him want to strangle Pitch himself.

"Ah the silent game? Hehe, what's the matter North, still miffed about what I did to the little winter spirit?" He patronized.

"I kind of miss him already, he was much more fun to have around then you are. His screams were like music, such a lovely voice that boy has."

North's hands were now balled into fists, the whites of his knuckles clearly showing. It was taking everything in him not to charge at Pitch right then. "Not another word Pitch." North spat.

Pitch raised an eyebrow before leaning forward in his throne, "what was that North? I didn't quite catch it. Or would you like me to continue telling you about my most favorite part of having Jack here? I finally got to test out my dagger. The boy's back was the perfect portrait for my-"

North roared in anger from where he stood. He didn't care about the fearlings surrounding him, he charged right at them, right towards Pitch. With his bare hands he punched through multiple fearlings, they all neighed viciously in response, more appearing to replace the ones he destroyed.

North nearly reached Pitch before the fearlings caught him. Their bodies shifted around his and pulled him back. He growled angrily in response, wanting so badly to send his fist into Pitch's jaw.

"Struck the right nerve that time I suppose." Pitch chuckled out. "My fearlings, take him to one of the cells, bind him in the sand and leave him. I'll have to think about his fate, I'm not so sure I want him as one of my fearlings after all. He won't be nearly as interesting that way.

"Pitch, you will fail. No matter what you do, MIM and the guardians will stop you! I swear it on my soul!" North roared as he was dragged from the room.

"On your soul eh? Wouldn't that be delightful? I'll take you up on that wager." Pitch responded.

Pitch kept watching the struggling figure until he was completely removed from his sight. "Now onto phase two...hehehe..."

Finally the guardians had reached the North Pole. All the Yeti's and elves were clearly distressed at the site of North missing and at the appearance of Jack, but they didn't have time to explain what was going on to them. Once Jack had lost consciousness they knew they had no time to lose, they had to work now, and they had to work fast.

Tooth flew Jack straight to the closest thing the North Pole had to an infirmary. Sandy and Bunny followed close behind her, barking out orders to the Yeti's, telling them get supplies for Jack.

They knew they had reached the room they were looking for when they saw a red plus sign on the door. Slamming the door open Tooth flew Jack straight to one of the white beds. There weren't many beds at all, seeing as how they were only used for an occasional injury on a yeti or elf.

Once they had Jack situated all three of them began to work on treating his body.

Multiple hours passed and each guardian had to excuse themselves multiple times as they took turns treating Jack's wounds. Once they got his clothes off of him, it became so much harder.

They first cleaned the blood off of his body, the scrubbed away at his skin, trying desperately to find skin that wasn't harmed. There wasn't much left that didn't have an injury of some kind.

It was during this that, to their horror, they found the injury on his back. The dark scars were already beginning to form and solidify the disturbing words carved there. Bunnymund was the only one that stayed in the room after that. He tried his best to ignore the words as he continued to treat the wounds on Jack's body.

Sandy and Tooth eventually returned with fresh towels, antibiotic ointments, and gauze.

One of the Yetis got to work on the stab wound on Jack's shoulder, it was actually the Yeti that kept throwing Jack out of the North Pole every time he had tried to sneak in. Jack had given him the name Phil. He figured this was the best way to apologize to the boy.

The guardians watched quietly as he stitched the wound closed on both sides.

After all his wounds were cleaned they rubbed his skin down with antibiotics and wrapped them with gauze. The antibiotics were just to help the healing process and make it easier on Jack.

Sandy and Tooth washed away the blood on Jack's hair, careful not to touch any of the wounds on his face and neck. Once it was back to its normal white color they place bandages on his face and wrapped the bite marks on his neck and collarbone.

They then placed a long white shirt over the boy and gave him loose white pants before carefully lying him back down into one of the clean beds.

They all sat their exhausted but hopeful that the work they had done would be good enough to keep the winter spirit from regressing into comatose or worse.

To their relief it seemed his breathing was steady as they watched the boy rest.

"Well...I think it's our turn to get cleaned up." Bunnymund said as he looked at his matted bloody coat.

"Yes that does sound like a good idea." Tooth agreed, as she too had gotten blood on her feathers at that point.

All three of them quietly exited the room and told Phil to keep an eye on Jack. The Yeti nodded back and took a seat by the resting boy.

All they had to do now was wait.


	7. Nightmares

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Implied noncon, light sexual content, violence. **

'I've got to get out of here,' Jack thought as he scanned his surroundings. Nothing around him was comforting or inviting, everywhere he looked there were shadows intertwined with faint streams of light. When light turned to shadow it was like everything visible got swallowed up by strips of blackness.

The dim light revealed that the walls of the lair were made of old stone and were covered by moss and vines. The floor was patterned with cracked stone tiles, which also had plant life inching its way out between them. Upon examining the ceiling Jack's eyes widened; there were cages strung up by thick metal chains littered all around him. They were all different sizes and different shapes and they immediately made Jack shiver in fear.

Jack kept walking around, trying his best to ignore how uncomfortable he felt. Every time he thought he found an exit he was met with a dead end closed off by brick. Each time he failed to find an exit he became more anxious, 'there has to be an exit right? How else did I get in here?' Jack thought to himself. It was in that moment that he realized he couldn't remember. 'How did I get here?' Jack questioned, his features scrunched up in frustration as he tried his best to recall the memory.

He didn't have long to ponder though before he felt the hair on his neck stand up, there was someone, or something, watching him. Jack whirled around, holding his staff out to defend him from whatever was there. He eyed the shadows around him; sensing whatever was watching him was hiding in them.

From the corner of his eye he saw a black streak jump from one shadow to the next. He spun his body around again, trying to see what was there, only to find it was too late. The shadow continued to bounce around in his peripheral vision and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a clear look at what it was. To say he was frightened was an understatement; Jack was trembling with fear. "Who's there?" Jack called out, inching his way back until his back met a wall.

He continued to look around frantically, holding his wooden staff out in front of him, hoping that he could strike whatever was following him. He stared out into the eerie lair a few more minutes and didn't see anything. "Maybe I was just imagining things..." Jack said to himself quietly. He didn't notice a shadow in the shape of a man behind him…

Before he could react a hand shot out from the shadow of the wall he was leaning on and clamped itself over his mouth. Jack, startled from the sudden assault, dropped his staff. A muffled cry escaped his lips as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He immediately reached up to grab the hand holding him but before he knew it another arm was wrapped around his arms, securing him against the wall. Jack struggled viciously, trying desperately to free himself. Yellow eyes revealed themselves in the darkness of the shadow and slowly a face emerged from it. Jack felt the creature lean over him, its breath tickling his ear. "Hello Jack, so nice of you to visit…"

For some reason a fear Jack he had never felt found its way into him; his struggling ceased as his eyes widened. His pupils dilated until there was only a faint ring of blue left behind. He knew who that voice belonged to, the nightmare king…

"What's the matter boy, afraid of me? Hehehe," the creature of darkness chuckled into Jack's ear as he fully emerged from the wall.

"I'm so glad you came to see me, I've been hoping you would…" Pitch informed him, still keeping his iron grip on the boy as he buried his face into the winter spirit's neck. He laughed again when Jack let out a muffled gasp. Jack was confused at Pitch's antics and tried to struggle again. "It's been a while since I've smelled such potent fear, its quite intoxicating Jack, please give me more of it…" Pitch cooed. Jack shivered again as the words left Pitch's lips; he sounded almost as if he was aroused.

All at once Pitch released him and Jack stumbled forward and fell to his knees. When he looked back to where he thought Pitch was standing he found a vacant wall once more.

"I'm right here Jack." Pitch said. Jack immediately turned his head and found Pitch's face only inches away. "P-pitch," Jack choked out. Jack eyed his staff lying on the floor from the corner of his eye but before he could attempt to reach it Pitch seized him by his blue hoodie and shoved him to the floor roughly. Jack's head slammed against the stone beneath him and for a moment everything went dark.

"You've brought out something in me that I thought had disappeared decades ago Jack..." Pitch cooed again. Jack was still trying to figure out what was happening when Pitch's hands began to trail over his thinly built body. "W-what are you doing?" Jack cried out in panic. Pitch ignored him completely, "I usually prefer females, but well, there's just something about you that's even better." Pitch swooned as he began to lift Jack's hoodie. "No! Stop it! Y-you can't be serious, you can't be…" Jack whaled, struggling to push himself out from under the nightmare king. Pitch glared down at the struggling boy before lacing his slender fingers through his white hair. He yanked the boy's head up only to slam it harshly to the ground again, ceasing his struggling for a moment.

Pitch held Jack's wrists above his head before summoning tendrils of darkness to bind them there to the floor. "Ah that's better," Pitch said, sounding pleased with the sight below him. Jack tugged at strange tendrils, his awareness of what was happening slowly returning.

"N-no, please n-no, not this, anything but this." Jack whimpered out. He had heard of rape, but he'd never in a thousand years believed anything of the sort could ever happen to him. How could it? He was pretty much invisible to the whole world, yet somehow this was still happening.

"Hehehe, you're begging just makes it worse Jack…" Pitch laughed and continued to explore the boy's stomach and chest. Pitch also leaned down and planted kisses along Jack's pale neck and jaw-line. Jack's eyes were lined with tears; he tried to block out the feeling of Pitch's cool fingers touching his skin as well as the lips that were currently planted against his collarbone. "You really are a beautiful boy Jack…" Pitch moaned. Jack just clenched his eyes closed

Jack whimpered loudly when those same fingers began working away at the belt to his pants. "Don't worry Jack, you might like this, I know I will." Jack began to have an all out panic attack at that point, for what was to come after had to be the most horrible thing anyone could ever experience.

* * *

Phil the yeti watched a recently treated Jack Frost rest soundly in the infirmary bed. It had been about two hours since the Guardians and himself had treated all of the boy's numerous and gruesome wounds. Sandy had come in once to silently inform him with his sand that Tooth and Bunnymund were still trying to clean themselves off and would be done shortly. None of them had returned yet.

A few more minutes of silence passed before Phil noticed the boy begin to mumble quietly and squirm around ever so slightly. The yeti didn't think anything of it other then that it was a good sign that Jack was on the road to recovery.

But as more minutes passed Jack became more and more restless and began to mumble words the Yeti could actually understand. "N-no, not this, p-please," Jack whispered out. Phil was immediately alarmed, he knew Jack was having a nightmare.

He quickly stood up from his chair and moved over to the boy, gently stroking his recently cleaned hair with his oversized hand, hoping that it would provide enough comfort in the boy's sleep to interrupt the nightmare.

Phil's attempts were in vain as Jack started to yell out in his sleep, "please stop! Please, please don't do this! Pitch! No!"

Whatever was happening in the boy's nightmare was causing him to start thrashing his limps in the bed. Phil knew he had to wake him before he re-opened his wounds. With both hands he slightly shook the winter spirit but for some reason the boy wouldn't waken.

A moment later Bunnymund burst through the infirmary door and hoped over to the bed. "I could hear him screaming from down the hallway! Move mate! He's having a bloody nightmare, we've got to wake him up!" Bunnymund barked. Phil was too concerned to argue with the pooka about the fact the he was already trying to do that.

"Jack! Jack it's me Bunnymund, you've got to wake up!" Bunnymund shouted at the unconscious boy; he didn't want to shake him too roughly because he knew that he was still in a fragile state. All of a sudden Jack's eyes shot open and his body flew up into a sitting position only to be stopped by Bunnymund's paws. "Easy mate, easy…" Bunnymund whispered in a soothing voice.

Jack whirled his head around frantically, almost as if he was still convinced he was having the nightmare. His breath was heavy and he was nearly hyperventilating. Jack only stopped when his eyes fell on Bunnymund. "I-it was P-pitch, h-he he…" That was all Jack could get out before a sob escaped his lips, tears were already falling down his face and he was visibly trembling.

Bunnymund immediately pushed himself forward, wrapping his fur-coated arms around Jack. Jack quickly grabbed Bunnymund's fur with his hands and buried his face into his chest; loud sobs escaped his lips in-between heavy breaths. Jack was so distressed he didn't even pay attention to the pain of his wrapped wounds, but Bunnymund was all too aware.

Phil could only look on in concern, he didn't really know what to do; he'd never seen a child so visibly distressed. He looked at Bunnymund with a worried expression and Bunnymund returned it with a look of sorrow. This was going to be a long and hard journey to recovery for Jack, that was something they both now knew.


	8. The Kidnapping

**Okay so I'd just like to say thanks for all the support guys! I really appreciate reviews and please keep sending them in! They help motivate me. If you guys have any suggestions for the story you are free to share those as well. If not then please enjoy! ****I'm gonna take a little break from this one and write a few one shots for 'The Rise of the Guardians Story Collection' but don't worry I'm definitely coming back to this! **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Violence  
**

After a few minutes Jack's sobbing began to quiet down and he started to relax, but he still had a death grip on Bunnymund's grey fur. It was then that Bunnymund decided to speak. "Jack, you've got to lie back down, you're still hurt and you need to rest, " he suggested softly as he rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back, careful to avoid irritating his injuries. Jack peeked up at him and it nearly broke the pooka's heart upon seeing his face. His eyes were swollen and red and he still had fresh tears falling down his pale and injured cheeks. You could tell he was still terrified from his nightmare.

"It'll be alright Jack, I promise, whatever you had a nightmare about just now isn't real and we're not going to let anything happen to you again. You're safe now," Bunnymund assured him. He knew he had to say things to comfort Jack so he would eventually believe that it was all right.

"B-but B-Bunnymund...I'm still s-scared, w-what if Pitch hurts North, w-what if he finds us and attacks y-you guys, what if h-he gets m-me again, I can't-" Jack whimpered softly. Bunnymund interrupted the boy's string of concerns, "shhhh, calm down mate, remember who we are, we're the guardians, and we're not going down without a big fight first. Don't worry about Pitch, we'll get him, and we're going to save North too."

There was a moment of silence before Jack spoke again. "O-kay…" that was all Jack said before a few more tears fell. Bunnymund hugged the distraught spirit again, running his paw through his white hair.

It was true that before now Jack and himself didn't get along, heck he couldn't stand the kid after what he did with the blizzard of 68. But after he started to help them, he realized that the mischievous, overconfident personality was just a front he put up. Jack was truly a good person, he saved one of Tooth's mini fairies without a second thought, he tried to comfort Tooth after Pitch attacked her palace, he apologized to him for calling him an 'Easter Kangaroo'. He actually loved Sandy to bits, wanting eagerly to hang out with him, and see his dream sand magic.

Bunnymund realized that he only acted disrespectful towards them because he was hurt that he'd been ignored for over 300 years. The icing on the cake was that Jack eventually admitted to him that the blizzard of 68 was as attempt to get his attention that backfired, that he actually looked up to him, and was just eager to become acquainted.

They all felt guilty for failing him, it was bad enough that they let him get kidnapped by Pitch but to make matters worse it took them way longer to find him then they had anticipated. Bunnymund continued to hold Jack as the memory of his kidnapping began playing over again in his head.

* * *

It was a sky battle; the sky was blackened with thick clouds and the darkness of night. Pitch had summoned an immense amount of nightmare sand that formed an army of nightmare horses. They were completely surrounded but fighting hard.

North was both flying his sleigh and slicing through fearlings with his duel swords. Tooth flitted around as fast as lightning, slicing through fearlings with her wings like they were made of butter. Bunnymund occupied the back of the sleigh, continuously throwing egg bombs and his boomerangs at any fearlings that were stupid enough to get close. Jack flew about with his staff armed and ready, firing frost at all the fearlings that chased him; he was trying desperately to get to Sandy.

Pitch was about to loose an arrow made of nightmare sand into Sandy's back.

Sandy didn't notice Pitch because he was too busy using his dreamsand whips against the continuous flow of nightmare horses attacking him. Pitch looked over at Jack, who was still struggling with the fearlings, and smiled at him before letting the arrow fly. The arrow met its target; the guardians couldn't stop it in time because they were all so overwhelmed from fending off the fearlings. They all watched in horror as Sandy collapsed from the wound inflicted upon him. He floated downwards until he disappeared from their sight as the thick clouds swallowed up his golden form.

"No!" Jack screamed, rage etched upon his face. Pitch looked down at him again, "didn't like that Frost? I don't see why you're so concerned; he didn't care about you anyways. But I guess you're too dense to notice."

Jack, now enraged, shot frost bullets at him. Pitch dodged them easily enough but he was becoming increasingly irritated with the winter spirit. "Looks like I'll have to kill you too then." All at once a mass of nightmare horses took shape and raced downwards at the small form that was Jack Frost. Jack didn't hesitate and raced forward to meet them, his body beginning to glow with a light blue aura. It was literally hundreds of fearlings versus one boy. Right before the mass of nightmares slammed themselves into Jack, he let out a shockwave of blue energy. It raced through the hundreds of fearlings, freezing them on contact. The guardians watched in awe as they all froze and then exploded into millions of pieces.

They didn't get to observe the carnage for long before they realized that Jack was falling out of control. He was out of energy from the attack he'd just unleashed. Tooth raced to catch him but was sideswiped by one of the few remaining nightmares.

"Tooth!" Bunnymund and North called out. North steered his sleight underneath her before she was caught in Bunnymund's arms and placed on the back seat. "You alright Tooth?" Bunnymund asked her in concern. "I'm fine, I'll probably have a bruise, but I'm fine. What about Jack! We have to catch him!" She cried.

North was already on top of it as he once again steered the reindeer towards Jack's falling form.

Pitch was still floating above them, he growled in frustration, enraged at Jack for what he had just done. "How dare he destroy my nightmares!" he roared. When he looked down, he soon realized what the guardians had realized. "Oh-ho-ho, look at that, he's completely wiped out from that attack, isn't that sweet." Pitch sang out as he watched the boy fall and the fairy get sideswiped by his nightmare. "I guess I could just let him fall to his death…nah that be too boring." He mused to himself. "I've got a better idea. Fearlings! Bring that boy to me, I'd like to kill him with my own hands!"

The nightmare that hit Tooth and sent her flying then dove down and caught Jack by the hoodie with its sharp rows of teeth before North could reach him. North screamed in frustration as he watch the Nightmare carry him away faster then his sleigh could keep up.

The nightmare dragged him upwards until he was hanging in front of Pitch's dark form. He was nearly unconscious, but still aware of his surrounding. His eyes were halfway closed as he looked up through his eyelashes at Pitch. Upon seeing him Jack struggled slightly but eventually fell limp, arms at his sides and head to his chest.

"Look what we've got here." Pitch said as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Jack's throat. Lifting him with little effort from the nightmares grasp. Jack weakly clawed at the fingers gripping him, gasping for breath but receiving none. Now becoming more desperate, Jack began to weakly raise his staff at Pitch but it was caught easily, "I'll take that thank you." Pitch said as he yanked Jack's staff from him.

"Guardians you really aren't doing a good job at keeping each other safe." Pitch yelled down at them condescendingly. Jack's struggles intensified as he fought for air. Pitch ignored it and simply held him out further so the Guardians could see. "Now you'll have to pleasure of watching another one die!"

The Guardians were all shouting protests as they tried to fight off fearlings and reach Jack, when suddenly golden sand shot through a number of them in one swift motion. The Guardians and Pitch all followed the golden sand to its source and found Sandy rising up above the thick clouds he had recently fallen under. He was completely unharmed, it seemed as if he was able to heal himself completely.

The Guardians all gasped while Pitch scowled. "You've got to be kidding me? Why aren't you dead?" Pitch roared in anger. Sandy looked up at him and glared when he saw Jack struggling in Pitch's grasp.

Pitch's demeanor changed again, he stood up straight and smiled contently. "Oh that's right I've still got the little winter spirit though." His grip tightened around the boy's throat once more. Jack made choking sounds and his complexion was becoming slightly red compared to his normal pale color. He had his eyes clenched shut and had a strong grip on Pitch's hand. "I think this calls for a change in plans, I think I'll take him with me as my hostage. How does that sound Guardians?"

Pitch absolutely relished the idea of capturing the winter spirit, he'd been meaning to get his revenge on the boy after he'd foiled his most recent plans to destroy the Guardians. The humiliation he felt when he was dragged back to his lair by his nightmares was enough to make his blood boil. Yes, this was a good plan.

North knew he needed to do something immediately. "Let him go Pitch! He's not part of this, we're you're enemy not him." North was trying desperately now to change the nightmare king's mind, but he knew deep down it wasn't going to work.

"If he's not part of this then he wouldn't of attacked me… but no matter…" Pitch released Jack's throat and let him fall to the platform he was standing on. Jack rolled over, coughing violently as he gasped for oxygen.

"You're coming with me boy." Pitch said as he summoned his black scepter. Jack looked over his shoulder at Pitch just in time to see the nightmare king raise the scepter above his head. "Nighty night little winter spirit." It was the last thing Jack heard before he was violently struck on the head and knocked out. Blood tricked down his face as he lay there motionless.

"No!" Tooth shrieked as she saw Pitch strike Jack. "Guys we have to stop him!" she cried. No matter how hard they tried though they couldn't get close to Pitch without being barreled into by nightmares. Even after Jack's efforts they remained outnumbered.

"Well as much fun as this has been, I think I'll take my leave. You want this boy, come and get him; I'll be waiting." Pitched laughed dangerously, before collecting Jack in his arms and boarding his favorite nightmare horse. "I'll look forward to our next meeting guardians, and don't worry I'll make sure to keep Jack comfortable." Pitch chucked again. He then zoomed off into the dark clouds and out of sight, all the nightmares soon following after him. The guardians were all left behind, stunned and terrified for Jack.

* * *

They all blamed themselves the second Pitch escaped. They knew what Pitch would do to him. Every second that passed while they searched for Pitch's lair they were thinking about what Jack could be going through. It was the worst moments of their lives.

Looking at Jack now made Bunnymund's heart numb. The damage done was worse they they'd imagined. They knew Pitch loved to make people fear him, but they had no idea he would go to such extremes.

Bunnymund could only hope that eventually, no matter how long it took; they would get back the Jack Frost they all grew to love.

Bunnymund knew Jack wasn't asleep but he had grown still in his embrace. At least now he was calm. "Jack you need to lay back down so that you can rest and start healing." As soon as the words left Bunnymunds mouth Jack tensed. "I'm t-too scared, I don't want to s-sleep. The n-nightmares." Jack couldn't finish his sentence before he grew silent again. Part of Bunnymund wanted to ask what the nightmare Jack had was about, knowing that talking about what happened to Jack would be part of the healing process, but he also believed that it was too soon. So he kept his mouth shut.

"I'll make you a deal, lay back down and relax, and then I'll go get Sandy. Whenever you feel tired Sandy will fend off your nightmares so that you can sleep. " Bunnymund suggested. He watched as the boy had a mental battle with himself. "O-kay Bunny." Jack's fingers loosened their grip on his fur and he allowed himself to be guided back to the pillows of the bed. Bunnymund noticed that even the slightest movements now made Jack wince in pain. "And I'll get Tooth to get you some pain medicine."

Jack just lay there in bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling as Bunnymund rose to go get the other two guardians. Before Bunnymund exited the room Jack said something that once again made his chest hurt.

"Bunny…Don't waste too much time on me…I'm a lost cause. Save North instead...it's too late for me."

It was also in the moment that Bunnymund was determined to prove Jack wrong.


	9. Interlude

**I feel like this is one of my weaker chapters. I don't know we'll see. Anyways, thanks again guys for all the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I don't really care for it much. I'll update again as soon as I can. Please leave any feedback or ideas you might have for this story. I would love to see them! **

Deep within the shadowy and ever-changing fortress North was being held prisoner. The black sand that once held the vulnerable winter spirit now restrained the mammoth of a man.

So far nothing had been done to him, he had just been left alone. It appeared Pitch wasn't as eager to harm him as he was with Jack.

Thick eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he tried to play out scenarios of how to stop Pitch. He wouldn't and couldn't underestimate him again after what he'd done to the boy he'd quickly grown to think of as a surrogate son.

He knew what Pitch wanted, for the world's children to give up on believing in the Guardians, for them to grow up only believing in their fears. If he could accomplish that, the Guardians and their kingdoms would disappear, and the world would plunge into darkness; a darkness Pitch would rule over.

He also knew that in order to stop the Nightmare King he needed to escape. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to do it on his own, the remaining Guardians were going to have to find a way to get him out of this fortress just as they had rescued Jack.

North had complete faith in them to find a way, for now he would just wait. He didn't regret exchanging himself for Jack's safety, the boy needed to be saved, he could only hope that they had found him in time. Worry for the boy continued to claw away at him, the images of his injuries haunting his thoughts.

How could he let himself forget what Pitch was capable of? How did he let the boy down so horribly?

North continued to let a multitude of thoughts crowd his mind. He was thankful that Pitch recoiled on the idea of having him as a fearling, he couldn't imagine attacking his friends, and not after all they'd been through together. It also gave him hope that when he was rescued, and he knew he would be, that he would have to strength they needed to help them overcome the Nightmare King once and for all.

North smiled to himself as he remembered that they still had a secret weapon. With a situation as dire as this they would have to summon the mightest of them all, _Man in the Moon. _

MiM was the one that granted the Guardians their powers and gifted them with immorality. If there was anyone who could both help the Guardians and stop Pitch, it was him.

The father of Christmas let another smile play upon his lips as he thought about how much hope there still was.

'Pitch doesn't know what's coming to him, but when it does, he's going to regret every thing he's done.'

* * *

"How is he Bunny?" Tooth questioned, a mask of worry etched upon her soft and colorful features.

Bunnymund had finally tracked them down after leaving Jack with Phil. They were standing in the main hall of the North Pole, the festive decorations and designs doing nothing to help their moods.

"Terrible, he's already had a nightmare since we've gotten him back. You should have seen him Tooth, he thrashed around in that bed like he was fighting for his life. The pain of his injuries didn't even wake him." Bunnymund said; his voice filled with melancholy.

Sandy immediately perked up, various sand images forming above his head. He created a scene of himself sitting by Jack's bed and sprinkling dream sandy over his distressed body. The body then stilled and rested peacefully as small dolphins dancing around his head.

Bunnymund smiled as it was as if Sandy had read his mind, "That's actually what I was going to ask you do to mate. He's gonna need you to watch over his dreams every night until we can get those nightmares to stop."

Tooth glanced at the floor before her pink irises narrowed at Bunnymund again.

"Did anything else happen Bunnymund? Was he alright when you woke him up?" Tooth asked, apprehension clearly in her voice. She wasn't really sure she wanted the answer.

A sigh sailed its way out of Bunnymund before his responded, "he broke down Tooth. I can't remember the last time I've seen someone cry so hard. And this is Jack we are talking about, that kid would rather be caught dead than let me see him cry."

Tooth and Sandy looked at the red-carpeted floor in silence. A few agonizingly quiet moments snaked by before Bunnymund decided to break it.

"Look guys, I'm not going to sugarcoat this. It's going to take all our efforts to get him back on his feet, and it's probably going to take a lot of time. But I know we can get him back to his old self if we try."

Sandy and Tooth both looked up and smiled in unison. If Bunnymund had hope then there was no reason they shouldn't have it as well.

"I'm gonna grab that pain medicine you were telling me to get." Tooth exclaimed as she flitted higher into the air before zooming off into one of the giant wooden hallways.

Sandy looked up and nodded at Bunnymund before he too took his leave, floating down towards the infirmary.

Bunnymund took a moment to himself. He looked up at the large clear windows at the end of the grand room, streams of moonlight passing through them with ease. His green eyes traveled higher until they rested upon the moon.

'MiM, please give us strength'

* * *

Jack continued to stare at the ceiling of the infirmary blankly. His eyes were half open and hazed over in thought as he counted the lines in the patterns sitting above him. It seemed that even the infirmary as brightly colored and designed with eloquence.

The only reason he was so focused on his surroundings was because he was trying desperately to distract himself from the pain of his recently treated wounds.

Pain shot through him with every breath, his cracked ribs and internal bruises making his insides prickle. His shoulder and back were still throbbing. Every cut and scrap burned.

All the while he was trying to keep thoughts of yellow eyes and ominous shadows vacant from his mind.

He really wished Tooth and Sandy would hurry up. All he wanted was to sleep without nightmares and escape the pain.

A small moan emanated from him as he shifted ever so slightly in his bed. He gritted his teeth as he waited for the pain to end, clutching at the white sheets tightly.

In a flash Phil was out of his seat, checking over him, running a hand through his hair again. Jack didn't say anything; he actually welcomed the soothing contact. As Phil continued to stroke his soft white hair Jack found himself starting to relax again. The pain became easier to ignore.

After a few more minutes the door to the infirmary swung open and Sandy's golden form floated in. Jack felt relief wash over him, as he knew he could finally sleep without the threat of horrible nightmares.

Finally, he could rest without fear consuming him.


	10. Trouble Sleeping

**Okay guys I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have been slammed with work and school and I just haven't had time to update. I actually saw the movie today and it was fantastic! So I decided it was time to sit down and update this story in honor of the release day! I hope you like this chapter. As always thanks for the reviews and please leave feedback and suggestions for the story. **

Jack watched weakly as Sandy floated over to his bedside. He wished he could smile at the golden form floating before him; it used to be so easy for him. He'd always loved Sandy. Every night he could count on his dreamsand to appear in the chilled night air and make him feel as though he wasn't alone anymore.

But he was too tired, too drained from all he'd been through. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to smile again, with these horrid memories plaguing his mind. Jack shuddered ever so slightly as he thought about what it would be like to have the memories of his time with Pitch for an eternity.

Sandy looked over the boy before smiling sadly, slowly and carefully he placed his small golden hand over Jack's cold and unmoving one. Golden eyes met dull blue and Sandy tried his best to smile warmly at the boy. He needed to be shown positive emotions, affection, and love. He'd needed that way before now. But now, after the things that had happened, if they had any hope of getting the old Jack Frost back, they would have to shower him in it.

Golden dreamsand floated above Sandy's head, the image of Jack in his bed showed up clear as day, the only difference was that the boy was resting peacefully with small z's emanating from him. Jack nodded weakly in understanding, "thank you Sandy…I really want to sleep."

A pang of pain filled the Sandman's heart, aside from his voice still sounding worn and raspy, he sounded exhausted from it all. More dreamsand wisped around Sandy's head, forming the image of Tooth and a bottle of medicine. A small clock then formed and showed the minute hand move five lines.

"Tooth will be here in five minutes? Okay Sandy…" Jack said quietly. Without warning, Jack's hand suddenly gripped Sandy's tiny golden one as he accidentally shifted again in his bed. Pain shot up and down his torso, it was like he could feel each of his injuries all at once; it felt like it was going to consume him.

Sandy winced as Jack squeezed his tiny hand with a force he didn't know the boy was capable of. He watched as Jack's features form into a grimace. 'Is he really in this much pain?' Sandy thought, worry etching itself onto his rounded face.

"I have it! I have the pain medicine!" Tooth's voice echoed from down the hallway by the infirmary. Sandy heard the flitter of her wings as she approached. Slowly the door opened and she came flying in. She had four different bottles in her arms with different names on each of them. Once her pink eyes fell upon Jack's pain stricken form she immediately placed them on the table and floated over to the opposite side of the bed. Her eyes zipped to Sandy for a brief second, only to be met with a sad look. Carefully she placed one of her petite hands on his cheek while the other began to massage his hair. "Oh Jack, I'm sorry I took so long." She whispered softly. "Where does it hurt Jack?"

Jack took a moment before his eyes fluttered open, "E-everwhere…Tooth…Please." He rasped out.

Tooth shushed him softly before floating back over the medicine. She opened up one of the bottles and poured the liquid from it into a small plastic cup. "This should be enough for now, and it will help you sleep." Tooth said as she flew back to his bedside, the medicine clutched tightly in her hand.

Slowly she placed her hand underneath Jack's head and lifted it up carefully. The plastic cup met his lips and he tried his best to swallow the medicine. Tooth stopped when he began to sputter and cough. The coughing became more violent as Jack struggled to swallow the medication. Sandy floated idly and clutched Jack's hand tightly, trying to comfort him. 'Why is everything so hard for him?"

Tooth waited patiently for his spout of coughing to end, whispering soothing words to him, as he no doubt felt an immense amount of pain from the coughs wracking through his injured body. "Do you think you can take the rest Jack?" Tooth questioned. Jack's tear rimmed eyes met Tooth's and he nodded. Once again Tooth supported his head and poured the liquid into his mouth until he had successfully swallowed all of it.

"There we are, you're all set Jack. Just wait a little longer and you'll be out like a light." Tooth said as she gave him a smile small. "Thanks Tooth." Jack responded tiredly.

* * *

It took a while for Jack to actually calm himself, even after the medicine had started to work. He hated to admit it but fear was still plaguing him. He was still scared of the nightmares. It was like having a never-ending battle with himself that only ever resulted in more anxiety.

He kept shifting his gaze between Tooth and Sandy, each of them on either side of his bed. They both kept trying to comfort him in their own ways but it wasn't working. Who he really wanted right now was Bunnymund, for some reason he felt safest with him, he'd always felt that with North primarily but North wasn't here now.

"Tooth? Can you get Bunny?" Jack asked softly. Tooth looked surprised at first but then smiled, "yes Jack, if that's what will help you sleep." In a flash she was up in the air, she gave a quick nod to Sandy before zooming out of the room.

* * *

Bunnymund still stood in the grand room, trying desperately to think of a good plan to save North, much to his dismay nothing had come to him yet. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the flitter of Tooth's wings getting louder. "Bunnymund?" She called out. "I'm here Tooth." He shouted back.

A few seconds later the rainbow colored Guardian hovered in front of him, "Bunny…It's Jack, he wants you." Tooth breathed out. Bunnymund now wore the same expression of surprise that she had worn not a few minutes before. "I know Bunny, I know, but he feels safest with you, and he can't sleep, and he needs you! He needs to sleep or-" Bunnymund interrupted before Tooth could continue. "It's okay Tooth, it's okay."

Bunnymund suddenly felt like an older brother or parent to the boy. If he needed him there to ease his pain then he would be there. "Tooth you gotta try and communicate with MiM, we need his help to save North. I'll be with Jack until he falls asleep and then I'll be back." Without another word he hopped full speed towards the infirmary, leaving Tooth staring at the moon.

* * *

Jack's blue eyes flew to Bunnymund as he entered the room; Sandy was still there holding his hand.

"How are you feeling mate? Is the medicine working for ya?" Bunnymund said as he crouched down on the wooden floor to look at the winter spirit. "The pain isn't as bad…But I…I just wanted you here I'm still scared." Bunnymund nodded in understanding. "I'll be right here, you need rest mate, you have to start healing those wounds of yours." That's when he saw Jack's free hand moving ever so slightly. It didn't take Bunnymund long to figure out what it meant.

Wasting no time or effort he place a paw on top of the boys other hand. "I'm right here, you can rest now."

Jack met his gaze one last time before his eyes finally shut. Minutes passed as the two guardians sat there holding the boy's hands in their own. To both of their relief Jack's chest began to rise up and down at a steady rhythm. He was asleep once more.

"You're up Sandy, take care of those nightmares." Bunnymund said.

Sandy got to work right away; gold sand whirled around Jack's head and took the shape of dolphins. Just as sandy had originally envisioned.

Now that the boy was sleeping, it was time to get to work on saving North.


	11. Darkness Rising

**Okay guys I'm really sorry for how long it took me to update, but I was so swamped with school, and work, and exams. It was crazy! This chapter isn't very long and I also apologize for that as well. The good news is is that I'm on break now so I can update more regularly! I also went and saw Rise of the Guardians for the third time tonight and I swear guys it gets better with every viewing. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows! I am amazed at how much support this story is getting. I really appreciate it! **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Disturbing imagery, violence, blood.  
**

"Those poor little Guardians are probably scrambling to save their newest member…how adorable. Little do they know that the boy is beyond saving. They haven't even realized that they've left the children of the world vulnerable, vulnerable to my nightmares hahaha…"

Pitch Black stood proudly in front of a giant globe within his throne room. His lips continuing to twitch into a twisted smile as the thoughts of finally killing the Guardians and casting the world in to darkness filled his mind. He smirked at the yellow lights that illuminated the giant sphere, knowing full well they were soon going to go out.

Silently he raised his hand, and with a flick of his wrist black sand began to leave the walls of the fortress and collect into a huge nightmare horse. "Ah there we are, such a pretty thing you are." Pitch cooed as he began to stroke the mane of the massive fearling. "We've been waiting for this day for a long time haven't we girl?" he whispered in an almost loving way. "Now it's time to let my nightmares do their work. With North out of the way and the Guardians in shambles, I finally have the edge I've been waiting for. Now go gather the others. It's time to attack. The Guardians won't be able to stop the fear this time."

* * *

Nightmares flooded the rooms of small children who dreamed around the world. The golden sand that danced above their heads was attacked viciously by the black stallions. In Russia a boy who dreamed of playing with a puppy began to squirm uncomfortably in his sleep, grasping tightly at his pillow.

Another girl in Japan cried out in fear as the dream of riding a dragon morphed into twisted images of the dragon turning on her and attacking.

And in Burgess, Pennsylvania Jamie Bennett, now around the age of 11, screamed in his sleep as he watched a once pleasant dream turn into an excruciating nightmare. He twisted and turned in his bed, unknowingly throwing the covers to the cold wooden floor below. Whimpers and grunts continued to escape the boy as the black sand replaced all of the gold. The boy didn't even know that he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

* * *

Jamie was playing with Jack Frost, one of his best friends in the entire world. He was the first child in over three centuries that was able to see the mischievous winter spirit and ever since they were so close it was almost like Jack had become a brother to Jamie.

They were sledding down a large hill, zigzagging through trees and having the time of their lives, it was perfect. That is, until suddenly everything around them began to darken. The sled disappeared, the trees and the snow faded to nothingness. Both Jamie and Jack whirled around as they watched everything around them fade into complete darkness.

Jamie stood there terrified. He watched as Jack turned and tried to approached him and tell him everything was going to be all right. That was when he saw it, a figure, something moving in the darkness behind Jack. Terror filled Jamie as he noticed an ominous figure emerge from the darkness, a long, sharp sword clutched tightly in its thin bony fingers. It looked right at Jamie before donning a wicked smile on its face.

He tried to warn Jack, he screamed and pointed to the threat behind the white haired boy, but no matter how much he tried, nothing reached him. Jamie could only watch in horror as the creature suddenly grabbed Jack by his hair roughly, forcing him to move away from Jamie. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes as he tried to move and help Jack, watching the winter spirit struggle in the creatures clutches. But as soon as he tried to move he found his feet were glued to the ground.

The creature slowly pulled its arm back, aligning the blade with Jack's back and in one swift motion plunged the blade through Jack's thin body. It tore through him like he was nothing. Crimson crept down the blade all the way to the handle.

Jack screamed loud and long, blood seeping quickly into his frosted blue hoodie. Jamie cried for him, screaming his name, begging for the creature to stop, to let Jack live, to leave him alone.

Jack clumsily tried to grasp the sword, trying to keep it from cutting him more. His legs began to shake as blood continued to pour out of the wound. After a few more seconds the sword was ripped back out of him, tearing more shrill screams out of the youngest Guardian.

Now Jamie was screaming along with him, clenching his eyes shut. He didn't know what to do; he just wanted to save his best friend. He wanted to move and help him; his body was filled with adrenaline and panic.

The monster that still held Jack firmly just laughed at the both of them, almost as if he was delighted with Jack's screams and Jamie's tears. "This is your nightmare Jamie Bennett, and this is the nightmare I will torment you with as punishment for what you did to me a year ago."

Jamie's eyes widened as Jack was thrown to the cold harsh ground in front of him. Jack weakly looked up at him, trying to reach out to the Jamie's frightened form, blood dripping from his mouth.

Jamie continued to scream and sob as he saw a pool of red form around his friend, the light of life fleeing from his blue orbs.

"Come now Jamie, you didn't really think I would just go away did you? You didn't think I would just disappear after that day, that fear would suddenly disappear from the world just like that…"

Brown eyes widened as the word fear rang out in the darkness. Fear…There was only one man he associated the word fear with. Carefully the boy looked up, tears still staining his cheeks. Instead of seeing a formless creature like before, he found himself staring at Pitch Black, king of nightmares…

"Time to wake up child…"

Jamie's sleeping form jolted awake, his body flying up into a sitting position. He heaved air into his lungs in big gulps. Sweat matted his hair and forehead. The thumping of his heart filled his ears. He barely had time to try to calm himself down when fear filled him again. He wasn't alone in his room.

"So, the boy who refused to stop believing is finally awake…How did you like my nightmare? Hahaha."


	12. Unwelcome Visit

**Okay you should be happy to know that this chapter is much longer than the last one, and it was quicker! I'm gonna also address something that you guys have probably noticed by now. I do realize that there are continuity errors in comparison to the movie. I started writing this before the movie came out so naturally there was a risk in doing that. I've officially made this story a year after the original movie, however, I've borrowed a few events from the movie and placed them in this story. I hope you guys can just overlook the weird time/events stuff and just enjoy the ride anyways. I also realize that this story is dark, and it's pretty much going to stay that way for awhile. Pitch is not done with Jack yet, so there's plenty more angst to be had. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and leave any feedback you'd like to! I really appreciate the reviews/follows/overall support! And please keep reviewing! I really appreciate those! :) ****  
**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Disturbing imagery/dialogue  
**

Jamie's eyes narrowed towards the darkest area of his room. He knew he wouldn't be able to see anything, but he still knew without a doubt that something malicious was lurking there. He wanted to say something to confirm his suspicions but he didn't want to sound weak or frightened. But that might be harder than it seemed because to be quite honest he was about ready to jump out of his skin.

If his hunch was right, the Boogeyman was currently watching him. He gripped his stuffed bunny tightly in his hands before he decided to speak.

"W-who's there?" The boy mentally cursed himself at the sound of his voice faltering. When a low laughter erupted from the darkness and echoed through the room a chill ran itself up and down Jamie's spine.

"I think you already know the answer to that question boy."

Jamie squinted his eyes a bit, trying harder to see past the darkness in the corner of his room. "Are you…are you the Boogeyman?" Jamie asked quietly, clutching tightly at his space themed covers as if he would throw them over his head and hide at any moment.

"Very good child, you are a bright boy aren't you?" Pitch then walked out of the darkness revealing his full form to the boy, his yellow orbs narrowing on boy's quivering form. Instantly Jamie inched back in his bed, wanting nothing more than to get away from Pitch.

"How are you back? I watched Jack and the Guardians get rid of you a year ago."

Pitch simply threw his head back and laughed loudly. Jamie shuddered as his laughter echoed once more through his small bedroom, Pitch sounded like he had gone crazy.

"As I said, there will always be fear child. Speaking of which, how are you recovering from that nightmare? I hope it wasn't too much for you" Pitch taunted.

Memories of the nightmare flooded back to Jamie in an instant, how an innocent day of sledding turned into the cold blooded murder of Jack, a murder he had absolutely no power to stop. Tears stung at Jamie's eyes but he quickly shook them away. He would not cry in front of the Boogeyman, he wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. "Aw it looks like I did shake you up a bit. You should be happy to know Jack Frost isn't really dead…not yet anyway." Pitch watched the boy carefully relishing the flashes of pain and sadness that kept appearing on his youthful features; this is what he thrived on.

"What are you talking about Pitch? You can't beat the Guardians! They are stronger than you! They will always be stronger than you!" Jamie shouted. Pitch's face instantly darkened. Without much effort he teleported through the shadows on the floor and reappeared next to the child's bed; Jamie's head whirled to Pitch, his eyes wide in surprise. He couldn't even register the fingers that wrapped themselves around the cloth of his blue nightshirt until he looked down and saw them there. "W-what are y-you?" Jamie didn't get to finish his sentence before Pitch's voice snarled back at him.

"Quiet child!" Pitch roared as he lifted Jamie from his bed and into the air. The boy immediately began to struggle in his grasp; his favorite stuffed bunny fell to the floor as he lost his grip on it. "Now it is time for you to listen, I have news for you regarding the little winter brat."

Jamie's struggles ceased as he looked back down at Pitch. "W-what do you mean? What did you do?" Jamie asked, eyes wide, reluctant to hear what the man was going to say.

Pitch let himself smile before continuing. "Your friend is no more, at least he isn't what he used to be. I've broken him completely."

The Nightmare King watched Jamie's expressions carefully, looking for any sign of understanding in his innocent brown orbs. "Are you familiar with the concept of torture?" Pitch asked.

There it was, _fear_. It was now etched beautifully on the child's face. "N-no you didn't do that to Jack, y-you couldn't be that evil." Jamie whimpered, tears now threatening to fall as he hung limply in the Boogeyman's grasp.

Pitch lowered the boy to the floor crouching down to meet his level. "I'll tell you exactly what I did to him." He growled. "First I kidnapped him, it was fairly easy actually…then I broke his staff into dozens of pieces…"

Jamie was crying now, he just wanted Pitch to stop; he wanted Jack to be okay. "After that I bound him and beat him till none of his skin was white anymore." Pitch sneered.

Jamie grasped at the hand Pitch was holding him with. "Stop! Please stop! I don't want to hear this! It can't be true!" Jamie cried. He was in fight or flight mode now, his body was screaming at him to run, to get away from the man in front of him.

"When the boy was awake I hurt him, when he slept I plagued him with nightmares. I even left a brand on his back claiming him as my property. That sorry excuse for a Guardian is now nothing more than a broken shell…" Pitched watched as the brown haired boy broke down in front of him. The very idea that his beloved Jack Frost was harmed was enough to do it.

Pitch gingerly grasped the boy's cheeks, lifting his head so that Jamie was forced to stare back at his glaring yellow eyes and angry scowl. "And that was just the beginning, I promise. Even though he's with the remaining Guardians, I'm not done with him or them yet, not by a long shot. Especially now that I have North in Jack's place."

Jamie hiccuped as he fought to even out his breathing. "I-I I don't believe y-you." Jamie huffed out. He refused to believe the Nightmare King was telling the truth. There was no way he could have done that to Jack and there was definitely no way he could have captured the warrior that was North. It just wasn't possible.

"Oh really? Well why don't you take a look at this then." Pitch let go of Jamie's nightshirt but kept a firm grasp on the boy's face. His free hand went to retrieve something within this black robes. When he pulled his hand back out he heard the boy gasp. In his hand he had two objects, the first being one of North's magical snow globes that allowed him to travel to any place in a short period of time. But what really got to Jamie was the other object. Sitting there visibly in Pitches clutches was a piece of Jack's wooden staff; it was the piece that connected the straight part the G shaped end, he'd know it anywhere. By now he'd memorized every detail about that staff and its amazing abilities.

"No…" Jamie breathed.

Pitch smirked at the child's realization. That everything he told him was the truth.

"Why would you do that? Why? I look up to the Guardians…Jack is my friend." A few more tears leaked from his coffee brown eyes as realization continued to set in. He tried to pull his face away from Pitch's hold but failed as his grip tightened.

"Why? I thought I made it clear a year ago why I wanted what I wanted. _I want to be believed in. _I want all the children to be just like you are right now Jamie, to see, believe in, and fear me. The only way to accomplish that is to destroy the Guardians and all the hope, wonder, dreams, memories, and fun along with them."

Without noticing Pitch had tightened his grasp on the boy's flesh so much that his sharp colorless nail accidentally nicked the skin of his peach colored cheek. Red liquid trailed from the small wound. A single drop dripped from his chin to the cold wooden floor. Jamie whimpered quietly as he felt the pain and saw his blood meet the floor.

Instantly Pitch let go and backed away from the child. He may have wanted to hurt the Guardians but he was not in the business of physically hurting children. Even if he had threatened Jack with Jamie earlier.

He only wanted them to fear him. That was why he made a personal visit to Jamie, not only for revenge against him for his refusal to stop believing the year before, but because he wanted to deliver the feelings of fear personally to the boy. He wouldn't hurt a child unless it was a last resort.

"I believe I've made my point clear child. I'll be taking my leave now. But here you can keep this; Jack won't need it anyways." He then tossed the piece of Jack's wooden staff to the floor. It landed with a clatter before settling at Jamie's bare feet.

Jamie looked up at Pitch as he turned to leave, a feeling of defiance building inside his small body.

"I won't ever stop believing in the Guardians. I won't ever stop believing in Jack." Jamie said, his voice now firm and confident.

"Unfortunately for you, that isn't much of a problem for me this time." Pitch chuckled as he made his way back to the shadow of the wall. "Oh and child, I hope you enjoy my nightmares, there will be plenty more to come." After one final snicker Pitch was gone, leaving Jamie alone once more.

After a few moments of silence Jamie's eyes met the floor. The shard of Jack's wooden staff still lay there clear as day. Jamie's lip quivered as he reached down to pick it up, his brown bangs falling slightly in front of his face. After retrieving the shard he carefully crawled back into his bed and examined it, tears forming in the bottom of his eyes. He couldn't stop the sobs that followed. Jack was hurt, he needed him, and he didn't even know he was in trouble. What kind of friend was he? He needed to do something. He wanted to help. _He needed to get to Jack_.

* * *

The Nightmare king flew through the sky on his favorite stallion, the moon shone brightly on them as they rode above the clouds back towards the lair. Pitch was feeling fantastic. He could literally feel the energy of fear flowing through his veins. The world was finally succumbing to his nightmares. But he knew he still had a lot of work to do. The Guardians weren't going to stay distracted forever, they were going to come to both North's and the children's aid eventually. He had to stay on the offensive.

His thoughts were interrupted as another nightmare horse erupted into his line of vision. Instantly he slowed his favorite nightmare stallion, glaring as he was not expecting this to happen. What was this fearling doing here? Once the other fearling reached them it neighed viscously and frantically. To anybody else it would have been incomprehensible, but Pitch understood it perfectly. His features hardened in hate as the neighing finished.

_His fortress was being attacked by the Guardians. _


	13. Fighting Back

**Alright guys here it is, chapter 13. I know I update at really awkward times. It's almost 2 AM right now LOL. Please keep reviewing, I really like hearing from you guys. I promise the next chapter is going to be evil. XD (PS. I went back and fixed the grammar mistakes. That's what I get for writing at 2 AM. lol)  
**

Pitch sped back towards his lair at top speed, his nightmare stallion neighing angrily as it galloped furiously through the clear night sky. Within minutes the dreary fortress emerged into view and Pitch dove his nightmare steed down to the ground.

The Nightmare King eyed the sand bridge that lead to the entrance of his fortress, looking for any sign of intruders. He didn't have to wait long as three figures emerged from the entrance doors. Pitch scowled as he identified one of them as Nicholas St. North.

He quickly took note of the armies of yetis and sentinel eggs fighting behind them.

Pitch watched them fight the flow of fearlings attacking them; he couldn't help but wonder how they were able to get this far, it didn't make sense. They should have been overwhelmed by nightmares by now, whether they had an army or not.

That was when he saw it. Clutched in the rabbit's paw was some kind of glowing stone, the stone was emanating blue light from itself and whenever the blue light hit one of the nightmares it would instantly dissipate. Pitch had no idea what it was but he knew exactly where it came from. "Damn you MiM." He snarled.

Frustration bubbled within Pitch as thoughts of losing his rightfully earned prisoner to the other two Guardians filled his mind.

'_Wait…two Guardians?' _

Realization hit Pitch all at once. Slowly his lips twitched upwards as he did a headcount. He already identified North and as he looked closer at the emerging figures he identified the Easter Bunny and the Sandman.

"Looks like the little fairy is missing…" Pitch sneered, "and that must mean she's looking after the winter brat. Well then, I think its time to distract these little pests. I've got an errand to run."

Pitch walked to the end of the bridge, smiling as the Guardians took notice of him and all shot him angry glares. He knew the rabbit couldn't use his tunnels or North's snow globes because of the magic that guarded his fortress, they would have to get to the end of the bridge first, and Pitch was not about to let that happen.

In one swift motion he raised his arms, summoning a mass of nightmare sand. Instantly the sand molded apart forming a plethora of nightmare horses.

"Maybe I should be a bit more creative this time." Pitch said playfully. He reached out one of his arms and snapped his fingers, causing the nightmares sand to form into completely new creatures. They snarled and snapped their jaws angrily at the three enemies. Teeth bared and heads lowered. The nightmare wolves zoned in on their targets at the other end of the bridge.

"Well now that that's done, I'll be on my way to the North Pole…"

Pitch wasn't positive that the fairy and the winter spirit were there but he had a good feeling that he was right. Swiftly he boarded his nightmare horse again and gave a playful wave to the Guardians, who were still fighting relentlessly to get to the end of the bridge and stop Pitch. But they were too late. Pitch was gone.

* * *

_Earlier_

The familiar hum of Tooth's wings grew louder in the infirmary as she made her approach. Within seconds the colorful hybrid fairy flew through the door, clutching a mysterious object in her dainty hands. "This is it guys! This is what MiM gaves us to help save North!"

Bunnymund rose quickly from the side of Jack's sleeping form and hopped over to her. "What is it exactly? And how did he get it to you?"

Soon Sandy's round form floated over and eyed the object in Tooth's hands with curiosity. "From what I gathered it will help you fight Pitch's fearlings." Tooth said thoughtfully. "A moonbeam led me outside and when I looked up at the source of the beam, this floated down to me." She finished.

"Well if it does what you said it does then it's time to rally the troops." Bunnymund replied with a serious tone.

* * *

It was chaos in North's workshop. Dozens of yetis were running about, arming themselves with weapons. The elves scurried around helping the yetis in any way that they could, the bells on their hats jingling loudly as they all skittered across the workshop. Once they were all organized they marched into the Grand Hall where the Guardians were waiting for them.

Bunnymund latched his leather holster to his chest and armed himself with his trusty boomerangs. "And one more thing." Bunnymund said as he looked at the army of yetis. A moment later his foot tapped the ground and a rabbit hole opened up. Huge sentinel eggs emerged and lined themselves up with the yetis, there massive bodies thundering loudly as they moved.

"Looks like we have quite the army." Bunnymund said proudly.

"Should I summon my mini fairies?" Tooth questioned. Bunnymund merely shook his head. "Tooth you need to stay here and look after Jack, I've already selected a group of yetis to stand guard just in case something happens."

Tooth looked at Sandy and then at back at Bunnymund, "Are you guys sure?"

Sandy smiled warmly and wisped his assurance above his head. Bunnymund put a paw on her shoulder. "Positive. Now we'll be back in a jiffy, North with us."

Tooth carefully handed him the blue crystal, and in an instant another rabbit hole was opened; the entire army went through.

* * *

North hung in his restraints within the shadowy prison. He had gathered more injuries during the past day as the nightmares had decided that he was too comfortable for their liking. Bruises could be visibly seen along his arms. A few abrasions were scattered across his face and his clothes were torn in certain areas, hiding minor wounds beneath them.

He was barely awake, moving constantly between a state of consciousness and unconsciousness. He had been eagerly awaiting his rescue, but after two days had passed he had lost quite a bit of his strength.

For a moment he thought he heard Bunnymund's voice echo in his mind. He was about to brush it off as nothing more than a hallucination until the voice came again, louder this time. Dark blue eyes snapped open and North lifted his head. He listened carefully for the Australian's voice again.

"North!"

There it was again, clear as day. North felt excitement rush through him in waves, "Bunny! This way my friend! I'm here!" North waited patiently and heard thunderous marching get louder until it reached the door. In a sudden burst of energy the black doors to his cell flew open and North could see a group of nightmares burst into nothingness as blue streams of light shot through them.

"Bunny, Sandy! What took you guys so long?" North laughed out, cringing slightly as the bruises on his chest flared with pain.

"Patience is a virtue mate." Bunnymund chuckled before aiming the blue crystal at North's restraints, causing them to fall away. Sandy and Bunnymund caught North in their arms and lowered him to the ground. Dreamsand wisped above Sandy's head and formed a medical sign. "Yeah I have to agree with Sandy mate, you don't look so good." Bunnymund said.

North sighed loudly as he began to stretch and rub his stiff limbs. "Yes well, we're lucky this is all that happened to me."

Sandy formed an image of North as a fearling, which was then followed by a golden question mark. North eyed the images carefully before replying, "that's what I was referring to Sandy, for some reason Pitch decided to not turn me, but hey I not complain."

"And I'm not gonna complain either." Bunnymund commented. "How's about we get you out of here, we've had enough of this despicable place." Bunny said, a glare appearing on his features.

"Yes, that sounds good." North began to stand but stumbled slightly, without a second thought Bunnymund placed North's arm over his shoulder, giving him support that he clearly needed.

Bunnymund knew that using his tunnels would be a one-way trip because of some kind of magic placed over Pitch's lair. He could use his tunnels to get in but he couldn't open them again once he was inside. They quickly discovered that when they went to rescue Jack the first time.

They trekked through the fortress, coming across a plethora of fearlings on the way. But with the help of the blue crystal MiM had gifted them with they were able to overcome them.

"What is that thing?" North commented, eyes wide at its ability to dissipate the nightmares like they were nothing.

"Gift from MiM," Bunnymund replied as he adjusted his posture to help accommodate North's weight. North laughed, "I knew we could count on Manny!" He said triumphantly. "And now about other business…Bunny, how is Jack?" North asked, his tone now completely different than before.

They continued to walk as Bunny answered, "He's…well, he alive." Bunny said carefully, not wanting to talk about Jack's unfortunate state until they knew they were safe. "That bad?" North replied, sorrow mixed with disappointment in his voice. Bunnymund should have known he couldn't hide something from North. "I'll tell you what I told the others, if we give him enough time, he'll be fine, we'll have the old Jack Frost back."

"I'll do whatever it takes." North replied, determination clear in his Russian voice.

They began to move through another elegantly decorated room when Sandy floated in front of them, waving his hands frantically and forming a huge arrow pointing to the left. Instantly they both stopped, the army of Yetis and Sentinel eggs halting as well.

"What is it Sandy?" Both North and Bunny asked.

They followed the little golden form a few paces before stopping in shock. There, lying on the dark tiled floor, were pieces of Jack's wooden staff. As soon as they found one they found another, and another. Sandy gathered them up in his arms until they had found as many as they could. In a few moments the Sandman had lined them up along the floor. They quickly realized they nearly had all the pieces, all of them except one…

"We don't have anymore time to look for the missing piece." Bunnymund said with disappointment. "We can't risk it."

"I bet you anything that Pitch has it." North said angrily, balling his hands into fists. "We will get it back eventually…let's just keep moving mate." Bunnymund assured him. North agreed silently and they began to move again.

Finally they found the entrance to the fortress. It had been a long journey filled with fighting and dead ends, but now they were there. There was only one thing that was bugging Bunnymund and North. _Where was Pitch? _

They decided not to question it as they fought through one last mass of fearlings guarding the exit. Sandy let his dream whips fly and Bunnymund used the blue crystal. The sentinel eggs crushed dozens of fearlings while the yetis slammed their maces into them. Once they had defeated all of them they pushed the huge doors open, finally free of the fortress.

As they carried North out of the lair they instantly stopped. There standing at the end of the sand bridge was the Nightmare King. He was meeting their gaze like a predator would his prey. All at once they were met with more fearlings, they seemed to come out of nowhere.

As they continued to fight Bunnymund noticed Pitch raise his arms, causing a wave of nightmare sand to race high into the air. "Guys are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bunnymund commented, uncertainty coating his voice.

North and Sandy took attention to where Pitch was standing and watched as the Nightmare King summoned hundreds of nightmare horses.

"That will not be good." North said darkly.

They were bracing themselves for the army of nightmares when they noticed Pitch smile ominously. "Oh great what's he up to now?" Bunnymund growled as he threw a boomerang and then shot moonbeams into another fearling. The Guardian's eyes widened in shock as the sand took a new form, ominous creatures paced towards them, teeth glinting ominously in the moonlight. _Nightmare wolves…_

"And that definitely will not be good." North said trying to stand on his own now.

"Guys, he's trying to keep us busy…" Bunnymund replied as he watched Pitch board his nightmare horse again and fly off.

"Oh no…the direction he's going…" Bunnymund said, his eyes wide in fear.

"The North Pole…" North finished for him glaring at Pitch's direction. They didn't have any more time to think as the nightmare wolves overwhelmed them.

_Pitch was after Tooth and Jack… _


	14. Back into the Fire

**Once again it's a late update. I promise I'll look over this chapter tomorrow and edit any grammar mistakes because there probably are some. I hope you like this chapter, and yet it get's more evil after this one. I promise though after that the Guardians are gonna catch a break, especially Jack. Please leave reviews! :D**

All that could be heard in the infirmary room was the steady rhythm of breathing. The room was dimly lit as the very first rays of sun inched their way over the horizon and into the frosted windows. Golden sand still swirled above the resting winter spirit, his face completely content as images of flying and having snowball fights with children danced above his head.

The only obvious flaws were the injuries that still littered the boy's face. Bruises coated his otherwise pale skin; bandages covered his neck and arms, and a few abrasions could be seen on his forehead and cheek.

A few minutes of steady breathing passed before a cough emanated throughout the room. Slowly a pair of eyelids fluttered open, revealing bright blue eyes beneath them. All at once the golden sand the danced above his white locks dissipated completely.

Jack coughed again, shuddering slightly as pain flaired in his chest and shoulder. Carefully he looked around the room, examining his surroundings. He felt a moment of panic as he tried to remember where he was, only to calm back down as memories of what happened to him flowed back like a raging river.

His eyes continued to wander until he took notice of the sound of steady breathing, breathing that didn't belong to himself. When he turned his head to the source he found Tooth's head nuzzled up beside his own. She was completely asleep. Her legs were resting on the floor while her head and arms rested on his bed.

Upon further examination Jack saw that she wasn't alone, there nestled at his side was Baby Tooth, curled up in tight little ball asleep. Slowly his lips twitched upwards and before he knew it he found himself smiling. It was funny, a day before he was convinced he would never smile again, but now, after seeing members of his family resting there beside him, watching over him, caring for him, he actually found it easy. Jack blinked a few times as he felt his eyes begin to water up.

_'Maybe I will be okay…' _He thought.

His thoughts were shaken as he felt a weight lift off of mattress and the sound of humming.

"Jack you're awake! Did you sleep okay? How are you feeling? I'm sorry I fell asleep next to you!" Tooth rushed. He couldn't help but smile weakly again as Baby Tooth took to the air as well, chirping loudly at her mother as if she were scolding her for talking too fast. Tooth was about to say something back to her when she noticed Jack's soft smile.

"Never mind all of that, can I get anything for you Jack?" She said, donning a smile of her own. _'I can't believe he's smiling already, Bunny was right, we can get the old Jack back again, he's in there'_

Jack coughed a few more times as he realized how dry his throat and mouth were. "Some water would be good." He said through clenched teeth.

"Do you think you can eat anything yet?" Tooth asked softly. Food wasn't a requirement for Guardians but it would help speed up the healing process for the fallen winter spirit.

Jack thought about food for a moment only for his stomach to reject the idea completely. "No, not yet…" he said with a slight grimace.

Tooth merely nodded as a response, "well I'm gonna go fetch you some water, and we're going need to change those bandages soon. Baby Tooth you stay here and keep Jack company." Baby Tooth let out a few excited chirps before flying over to Jack's bedridden form. She settled herself down by his face and nuzzled his cheek affectionately, chirping softly as she did.

"Heh, I missed you too Baby Tooth," Jack rasped.

Jack watched as Tooth flew out of the room. A few seconds later he heard her muffled voice along with the growls of a yeti, he didn't have to wait long before Phil walked in to stand guard while Tooth was out fetching his water. The large brown haired beast walked in and let out a few garbled sounds before settling himself in a large wooden chair by the windows.

For a few minutes Jack just laid there, listening to his own breathing. But after a while he started to get more restless. He was becoming more aware of how uncomfortable he was because of the pain of his fresh wounds.

So with a heavy sigh the restless Guardian decided to try and speak.

"So…uh…Phil how's the workshop?" Jack asked carefully. The Yeti looked back at him with wide green eyes, clearly surprised that how far the boy had come in merely two days. Phil began to call out in his own language, a language Jack did not understand, so instead he closed his eyes and listened.

Jack continued to listen to the yeti rant when all of a sudden he felt something was wrong. He shook his head slightly as if to shake off the feeling, but was unsuccessful.

Slowly the winter spirit opened his eyes and looked around. It was still almost dark in the room, only the first rays of sunlight had managed to peak through the glass windows. His icy blue eyes narrowed in on the shadows that covered the far wall by the medical cabinets.

They seemed darker than before. It made Jack shudder as his memories with Pitch plagued his mind all at once. He continued to become more uneasy as the feeling of being watched from the shadows grew stronger.

Jack flinched in panic when Phil stopped talking and jumped up from his chair. The yeti growled ominously and approached the shadow Jack was focused on. Jack's heart immediately accelerated, his eyes jumping back and forth between the shadow and the angry Yeti. Baby Tooth started to squeak timidly and snuggled closer to Jack.

'_Please no, please god no, make it a mistake, it can't be him; he can't be here.' _

"Looks like I couldn't trick the beast after all…"

'_That voice…' _

Jack's blood froze in his veins; his breathing hitched, and his pupils grew large. He knew that voice, how he wished he didn't, but he did.

Jack watched with terror filled eyes as the Nightmare King stepped out of the shadow, his uneven teeth glinting in the dim light.

Phil immediately went to attack the intruder; he raised both fists and brought them down in an attempt to strike Pitch.

Pitch merely disappeared into a shadow on the floor.

Jack could only watch the scene unfold before him. In a flash Pitch went down through the floor and returned out of one by Jack's bed. Jack couldn't move as he was literally frozen in fear. He watched as Pitch swung his black scepter and hit Phil in the back of the head with an unforgiving force. The yeti crashed the ground with a loud thump and then it was quiet again.

Baby Tooth quickly looked between the Nightmare King and Jack, trying to decide if it would be better to leave the boy and get help or stay and try to protect him on her own. It was an easier decision to make than she would of liked. Instantly she rose to the air and zoomed for the door. She didn't get far though before she too was struck to the ground by a mass of nightmare sand. Now she was just as unconscious as the yeti.

Jack just watched in shock, he couldn't keep his eyes off Pitch, the man who tortured him, who could do it again right now if he wanted to.

As Pitch turned around to face him, Jack couldn't stop the scream the tore from his lips. In a flash Pitch was beside the winter spirit, a hand pressed firmly against the boy's mouth, muffling most of his fear stricken scream.

"Shhhhh, no need to alert the little fairy or the other beasts just yet." Pitch cooed as he put a slender finger to his lips.

Jack let out a few muffled sobs as the reality of the situation continued to sink it. Pitch smiled down at the spirit, relishing his fear.

Slowly the Nightmare King leaned down to Jack's ear and whispered. "If you make another sound I'll kill the yeti and the mini fairy."

The Nightmare King's warm breath brushed across his ear, causing him to shake harder. All Jack could do is nod quietly and let the tears in his eyes flow freely down his cheeks. He couldn't jeopardize his friend's lives, no matter how terrified he was.

Pitch felt the boy trembling beneath his touch, and he loved it.

A few moments passed before he decided to let go of the boy's face.

"Wait a quaint little room North has here, even the North Pole's infirmary is festive…" Pitch laughed out as he approached the cabinets and began searching through them.

"Ah there we are, just what I was looking for." Pitch said was he retrieved two long stripes of cloth from the bottom cabinet.

Jack flinched as the Nightmare King slammed the cabinet doors and began to approach him. He shrank back into the bed; his heart thumping so hard he felt like he was going to pass out.

"I don't think you can struggle much anyways, but it's better to be safe than sorry." The Nightmare King said as his scepter dissipated.

In an instant Pitch grabbed Jack's wrists and slammed them against the wooden headboard. Jack yelped as pained writhed through his body at the sudden movement. Before he could figure out what was happening he felt the pressure of cloth against his two thin wrists. Pitch took no time or effort in effectively binding them there tightly.

"And one more thing. " Pitch growled.

"W-what are you-" Jack questioned as he continued to shake, tears still streaming down his bruised face. He trembled harder as memories of his most recent nightmare flashed in his mind.

"Open your mouth." Pitch commanded.

Jack hesitated for a moment before obeying. Pitch quickly pulled a thick cloth between the winter spirit's teeth and tied it behind his head tightly. Jack whimpered as Pitch gave an extra tug.

"There we are, now there will be no outbursts or interruptions for when I kill that fairy in front of you…"

Jack immediately regretted his decision to not struggle as fear for Tooth filled him to his core.


	15. Ambushed

**Welp here's the next chapter. I know some of you might not believe me, but this story will have lighter/happy moments eventually. Please enjoy this chapter and leave feedback! I really appreciated the comments about the tenses and the grammar errors, I always go back and fix those things after you guys point them out. As always review for me! I love hearing from you guys! **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Disturbing imagery, violence, blood.  
**

Jack began to writhe in his bindings, whining in frustration when the pain of his wounds nearly sucked the breath out of his lungs. During his brief struggling he'd managed to toss the covers off of the bed and onto the cold and unforgiving floor. Pitch merely stood at the end of the bed, watching with amusement with his hands clasped behind his back. He was delighted that the boy seemed to still have some fight left in him after all. Even after everything he'd done to him.

"You really are something else Jack…" Pitch said, smiling as he turned to face the door, waiting for the Tooth Fairy to return. Jack simply grunted around his muzzle as a response, trying his best to think of a means of escape from his restraints.

"I really thought I'd broken MiM's newest Guardian, I guess I jumped to conclusions too quickly."

Jack twisted his wrists again, pulling against the white cloth in hopes it would loosen. _'I've got to get out of this, I've got to warn Tooth!" _

Panic filled blue eyes dashed back and forth in a desperate attempt to find something that would help the situation. All his eyes were met with were two other empty beds, a few wooden chairs, and a nightstand with nothing on it. Jack's eyes began to water as he realized there was nothing that could help him.

The Nightmare King's voice filled the air again, "all I had to do was mention hurting the fairy and it's like you've been filled with an all new strength. I am pleased to know you've still got some fight in you Frost. It's just a shame that you're so weak."

Jack turned his head away from Pitch and bit down on the gag hard, trying his hardest to fight off the tears that wanted to fall again.

A mixture of frustration and fear bubbled inside him, he didn't know what to do; he was completely at Pitch's mercy.

"She'll be here soon…I can feel it." Pitch said as his features formed into a scowl. Without looking back Pitch raised his arm and snapped his fingers. Instantly a pair of angry yellow eyes emerged from the shadow at the back of the room. A manic growl echoed through the infirmary as the creature paced into the dim light. Jack's eyes widened in terror as the creature came closer, its head lowered and its teeth bared.

Pitch turned his attention to the winter spirit, "don't worry boy, this fearling isn't here for your blood."

The black wolf suddenly stopped, its eyes fixed on the door to the infirmary. It sniffed the air, looking for the scent of its assigned prey. A few seconds passed before a feral growl ripping from its throat. Jack looked between the door and the nightmare wolf before resuming his struggles. _'That thing is going to kill Tooth!" _

Pitch walked back into his shadow, hiding from plain sight, the wooden floor creaking slightly before all was silent again.

Jack's struggles instantly ceased when he heard the faint sound of humming getting louder. _'No…'_

The humming continued to grow until it was just right outside the door. Tears fell from Jack's wide eyes as the door opened.

"Sorry it took so long Jack I had to- "

The sound of glass shattering resonated clearly throughout the room when the door swung open. Tooth gaped in shock at the image she saw before her. Her feathers fluffed out in fear. Jack laid there, arms tied above his head, screaming around a gag that had been tied tightly around his mouth. Baby Tooth and Phil lay unmoving on the wooden floor. She was frozen; her maternal instincts were kicking into overdrive at the sight of Jack.

Jack cried out around the cloth. '_Run! You have to run!' _

Ignoring his desperate shrieking Tooth zoomed towards him shouting his name. She didn't see the nightmare wolf crouched behind the cabinets, waiting to pounce. Briefly she saw a black streak with a hint of yellow in her peripheral vision. It happened so fast. One moment she was flying to Jack, the next to was slammed against the wall, books from the bookshelf tumbling to the ground from the force. Her eyes were clenched tightly as the sound of growling filled her ears. A stinging pain raced up and down her arm. Something warm seemed to be dripping there.

The creature's hot breath made her bright feathers stand on end. When Tooth opened her eyes everything seemed to be spinning, weakly she looked up and gasped. There, standing angrily before her, was a wolf. Its jaw was clamped down ruthlessly on her feathered arm, her velvet blood coating its teeth and dripping to the floor she laid upon.

She tried to wrench her arm away only to shriek as the nightmare wolf clamped its teeth down harder. All she could hear was its angry growls and Jack's wailing.

"Is that it Tooth Fairy? Is that all that you've got?"

Tooth immediately jerked her head, looking around the fearling to the source of the voice. Her pink irises zoned in on the shadow at the back wall.

"Pitch! Get out here and fight me yourself! Don't let this stupid mutt do it for you! Urgh!"

A cold laughter boomed from the shadow before Pitch stepped out and revealed himself. "All of you Guardians are so pathetic…you can't even protect yourselves let alone each other."

Tooth roared in frustration as she listened to Pitch and fought against the fearling gripping her. "You're wrong! We'll always protect each other, while there's no one who will protect you!" She shouted.

"Don't lie to yourself fairy." Pitch said as he walked towards Jack. "Leave him alone!" Tooth yelled.

"You've just made my point. Look at poor Jack, barely here for two days and you've already failed him again." Pitch taunted as he gripped Jack's chin and forced his head up, his thump stroking the tender flesh of his cheek. "Oh if you could only see the fear in his eyes right now…"

Tooth grew angrier at the sound of Jack's whimpering. "I said leave him alone Pitch!"

Jack looked up at Pitch unwillingly, shuddering from his cold touch. He watched as Pitch formed a blade out of nightmare sand and hid it behind his back. It was completely obscured from Tooth's view.

'_She won't know…' _Jack realized, as his breath caught in his throat.

Pitch smirked down at him cruelly.

Suddenly Jack began shouting again as if trying to warn her of something, his desperate wailing making Tooth scared herself.

Instantly she began beating her wings at full speed and pushed against the fearling, flinging it off of her arm and across the room. It burst into black sand as it made contact with the opposite wall where the shadow resided. In a flash she was racing at Pitch, her arm pulled back, ready to punch him at full force.

She was stopped roughly as a hand shot out and wrapped itself around her small neck.

"One by one, I'm going to kill all of you…" Pitch snarled as she squirmed around in his grip. "I'll start with you…then the rabbit, then the Sandman and North." He paused and glanced at Jack's fear stricken form before setting his gaze on the fairy once more, "and finally, when you're all gone and no one is left to protect him, I'll torture the one who ruined my plans before, who made a fool of me. His last sound will be a scream; his last feeling will be excruciating pain. When he is reduced to begging for death, I'll show him mercy, and grant his wish."

Tooth was crying now as she fought for proper oxygen and heard the cruel words that dripped from Pitch's lips.

Her eyes widened as a black blade was suddenly thrust into her side as she could do nothing to stop it. Blood immediately sprang from the wound, dripping down her now slack body and onto the floor. Pitch could hear Jack scream in panic.

"Think of that as penance for punching my tooth out…" Pitch growled.

The sword quickly dissipated and Pitch carelessly let Tooth drop to the ground in a heap. He looked over at Jack again, his eyes dark and emotionless; the boy was sobbing uncontrollably.

The Nightmare King looked down at the fairy again watching a pool of red collect underneath his feet…


	16. Vulnerable and Alone

**Merry Christmas guys! Here is my gift to you! Another sadistic chapter to my messed up fanfic. I hope you guys are having a really great Christmas. Thanks for all the support. I really cannot believe the love this story is getting. It really means a lot to me, you have no idea. I'll do my best update again soon. Please keep the reviews coming! I adore reading them, they make me giddy XD. **

**Edit: Okay guys...This is an authors note so please take the time to read it. First off, I KNOW this story is messed up/dark/violent. It's pretty much my outlet for my sadistic side. It is also the first story I've bothered continuing for this long. I'm taking a risk because I know some people are definitely not gonna like it. I've already had somebody call me, "the sickest person ever." And while it bugged me, I just deleted it and moved on.  
But from now on I'm gonna post warnings for any violent content in the chapter. That way, if you don't like it don't read it.  
**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Intense violence, torture, character abuse, blood.  
**

**Wait for the next chapter if you can't handle these things.  
**

Amber eyes continued to stare at the blood collecting on the floor, its coppery smell filling Pitch's nostrils. The Nightmare King slowly threw his head back and inhaled deeply, enjoying the victory he had just achieved. It wouldn't be long before the fairy would bleed out and MiM will have no choice but to unbind her soul from this world and let her die.

Briefly he thought about ending the lives of the yeti and the mini fairy as well but let the thought go. They were merely an impedance, they weren't worth his time, and were hardly a threat at this point.

The sound of sobbing and whimpering rang in his ears and his lips twitch upwards, "oh don't worry, I didn't forget about you, Jack."

All Jack could feel was pain and fear; all of the struggling he had done has irritated his wounds and brought the pain back full force. Dots of crimson now littered his long white shirt and white pants. The blood from his injuries had leaked through the bandages all the way to his clothes.

But he wasn't focused on any of that, his eyes were trained on the dainty hand he saw lying lifelessly on the floor by the edge of his bed. _'Please no, Tooth don't die on me, you can't! Please!_'

Tears dripped from his red, glossy eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

Jack unconsciously continued to twist his wrists despite the amount of pain he was in. His struggles were cut short when Pitch turned his attention away from Tooth's unmoving body and back on him. _'Don't worry, I didn't forget about you, Jack.'_

Jack shrank back against the pillows as those words echoed throughout the room. There was nothing stopping the Nightmare King from doing whatever he wanted to him now.

His last remaining hope for himself and for Tooth was that Sandy, and Bunnymund, would come to their aid, but for some reason, he knew they weren't there.

Pitch watched the expressions on the winter spirit's face, enjoying as they changed from fear, to anguish and then back again. "The other Guardians won't be here to save you anytime soon, they're at my lair, fighting for their lives against my newest creations." Pitch said as he paced closer to the bound Guardian. Jack began to tremble as the Nightmare King came closer, he could see the blood lust in the man's face.

Once he reached the side of the bed, Pitch looked over the boy, seeing the blood that dotted his clothes. "How are those wounds healing?" Pitch asked in the silky voice that Jack now loathed hearing.

Jack continued to breath unevenly as he wept, loud gasps escaping from the gag. Pitch observed the boy's panicked state in annoyance, suddenly he raised his hand and backhanded the boys face harshly. His black fingernails cut into the boy's cheek and caused red to gush out from the diagonal cuts. Jack immediately quieted down, reduced now to shallow whimpering.

Jack flinched when he felt Pitch's hand brush against his other cheek, across the bandage that covered the gashes caused by the Nightmare King's fingernails from his previous capture. Without warning the bandage was ripped off in one quick motion, causing Jack to yell around the gag.

"Look at that, they've already began to scab over." Pitch said as he tossed the used bandage to the cluttered floor. Slowly he trailed his fingers against the rough edges of the old injury. "And what about the scars? How are those healing Jack? I'm truly curious to see how they turn out." Pitch said sadistically as he continued to examine the trapped boy.

He moved his hand to the boy's hair, running his fingers through it. Jack didn't know how to react to the seemingly gentle touch; it was uncharacteristic for Pitch.

He was right to be doubtful because all at once Pitch tightened his hold on his hair and yanked his head sideways, causing him to yelp and cringe from the added pain.

Pitch leaned down over the youngest Guardian.

"Look how pathetic you are, you call yourself a Guardian, but you can't really protect anything at all." he hissed into Jack's ear, his warm breath cascading over Jack's vulnerable neck.

"All of this suffering _is your fault._"

Jack silently shook as he let the spiteful words wash over him. _'He's right…I'm useless; all I do is cause trouble. All of this is my fault…Tooth is dying, and it's my fault…" _

Pitch smiled as he let go of the boy's hair and stood up straight again, he watched as the youngest Guardian went slack in his bindings. He knew his words were having an effect on him. "Don't worry Jack, even when the fairy perishes you'll join her and the other Guardians eventually. That is, when I'm good and ready to let you die."

Jack hung his head, his chin resting on his chest in defeat. He had no choice but to let Pitch continue to toy with him.

Pitch looked over at the open windows, watching as the rays of the rising sun grew brighter. He frowned at the light filling the room. It was far too bright for his liking. Swiftly he trudged over to the windows, avoiding the unconscious bodies as he did, and grabbed the thick velvet curtains. He yanks them closed, blocking out the suns unwelcome rays. "Ah that's much better." Pitch said as darkness covered the infirmary.

"You should know Jack, I did end up visiting your favorite believer." Pitch taunted. Jack's head quickly snapped up and he did something he didn't know he still had in him, he glared at the Nightmare King. _'If you did anything to hurt Jamie…'_

Pitch noticed that the air seemed to get a bit colder; he glanced over at Jack, smiling as he was met with an intense glare. Muffled words spilled from behind the boy's muzzle, angry words.

"Oh don't get all wound up again, I didn't hurt the child…well not much anyways." Pitch chuckled.

Jack yelled around the gag, demanding that Pitch leave Jamie alone.

"I already told you I didn't hurt him, but I did give him some nasty nightmares. I also told him about you…" the Nightmare King finished as he turned to smile back at him.

Instantly Jack became quiet again and his eyes widened. _'No, Jamie can't know…' _

"You should have seen him, he refused to believe you were tortured, broken beyond repair; that his poor little Jack Frost was hurt. I knew he wouldn't though, so that's why I gave him a piece of your staff." Pitch finished before letting out a long cold laughter.

Jack's blue eyes scanned the image before him again; everything was so messed up, how were they all supposed to survive this? Let alone recover. Pitch has somehow gained an immeasurable amount of power without having to get kids to stop believing in them.

Jack continued to lose himself in worrisome thoughts, not noticing Pitch glaring at him from beside the windows.

Before he could react Pitch was back beside him. Jack quickly looked up and in a flash Pitch slammed his fist into his vulnerable stomach, causing Jack to screamed loudly as the pain shook through him. He shifted his body sideways and tried to curl into himself.

"It's rude to daydream when someone is talking to you Jack."

He felt the Nightmare King yank his body back over so that he was lying flat on his back again. "How's about I teach you some manners." Pitch snarled as he held one of Jack's legs in a vice like grip

Jack struggled briefly, ignoring the stinging pain that seemed to cover his entire body. He couldn't stop himself from squirming as the pressure from Pitch's grip increased more and more.

Pitch watched the winter spirit writhe as he increased pressure on his bruised lower leg; enjoying the pain he was causing him. "One…" Pitch whispered sadistically before pressing down harder. Jack began to scream at the pressure. "Two..." Pitch hissed again before pressing down so hard a loud crack was heard. With one last wicked grin Pitch pressed down with all of his strength, "three…" A loud snap resounded outwards through the dark room, which was then quickly filled with Jack's shrill screams. Jack's body instantly arched off the bed, his hands balled into fists so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Pitch just laughed down at him. "I'll never get tired of that scream of yours Jack."

Jack didn't hear the Nightmare King; all he would feel was agony as he continued to scream into the gag. He knew his leg was broken.

Pitch waited for the boy's screams to cease. He eyed the floor again, looking at the tooth fairy, much to his dismay he saw the smallest movement of breathing. "Stubborn wench." He growled before rolling his eyes.

Pitch continued to enjoy the scene before him when suddenly his favorite nightmare stallion materialized into the room and began to neigh frantically at its master. Pitch eyed the horse angrily as it told him that the Guardians had somehow reached the end of the sand bridge and that they were about to go through one of the rabbit's tunnels.

"Well as much fun has this has been, I think it's time to go, I'm going to have to adjust my strategy now that MiM has butted in again with that blasted crystal he created" Pitch said with a sigh.

Turning back to Jack's trembling and bloody form Pitch spoke again, "those Guardians will be back soon, so I think I'll let you all wallow in your own misery for a while, while I bring my fear to the world."

Jack grimaced as a hand slide over his stitched stab wound. Pitch leaned down, letting his weight fall on the boy's shoulder, ripping another scream from the boy's throat. "We'll see each other again Jack. You can count on it. This is my promise to you. I will make you suffer until your dying breath. That will be my vengeance upon you, your punishment for not joining me when you had the chance."

With his eyes now clenched tightly shut Jack cried, this time he didn't hold back, he let the sobs wrack through him.

Pitch summoned his scepter and waltzed through the shadow he originated from, his nightmare stallion following in his wake. All that was left in the dark infirmary were the unconscious bodies, broken glass, scattered books, and Jack's sobbing figure.

After what Jack guessed were a few minutes passed he gave a weak tug at his bindings. His wrists were now an angry red from twisting and pulling them so much. His eyes hurt badly from all the tears that had fallen and continued to fall as he saw Tooth's motionless hand, along with the pool of blood that continued to grow.

_ 'I wish I was dead, that I drowned in that lake, that I never became Jack Frost…Maybe that would have stopped all of this from happening...What good can I do? Pitch was right...I can't protect anything, not even myself."  
_

With those final thoughts Jack's head fell to his chest, all he could do was pray the Guardians would make it in time, if they didn't he would never forgive himself.


	17. Race Against Time

**Holy damn this chapter is longer than the others. Well I hope you enjoy it. By the way I'd really like to thank all of those who encouraged me after I got some hate on my fanfic. I'm not really good at dealing with it because this is the first fanfic I've written that I've bothered posting and that has gotten this much attention. Please continue to leave reviews. I LOOOOVE THEM. Criticism is welcomed to. Well anyways I'm sleepy so I'm just gonna let you guys read this chapter. Have a happy new year! **

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Mentions of blood  
**

The Guardians were struggling in a seemingly endless battle with the newest brand of fearlings. The only advantage they had was that the nightmare wolves didn't have the ability to fly like the stallions did, but they were faster, smarter, and had sharper teeth.

North, though tired from his imprisonment, barreled into the wolves with his fists. Unbeknownst to him a wolf had snuck around him and had pounced into the air, its bared teeth aimed at the back of his neck. North quickly turned as he heard a growl, just before the wolf met his mark North caught a mace midair and slammed it into the wolf's stomach, sending it flying. The wolf fell to the ground with a loud thud and melted into a pile of onyx sand.

"Mangy mutts!" North huffed as he wiped his brow with the sleeve of his velvet coat. "Thank you my friend!" North yelled to the yeti that tossed the mace to him; the yeti shouted back in his garbled language as he slammed his remaining spiked mace into another fearling.

A boomerang sliced through several nightmare wolves, causing them to explode into nothingness before it flew back to its rightful owner. Bunnymund smirked as he caught his boomerang, watching as a pack of at least ten wolves paced towards him.

"That's right just a little closer." Bunnymund whispered as he closed paw around one of his remaining exploding eggs. The wolves were only a few paces away when he chucked the egg at his targets. It exploded on impact and destroyed the nightmares all at once. Bunny reached for another one of his eggs only to realize that there were none left. He glared at the enemies before pulling out the blue crystal from one of his leather holsters, "I didn't want to have to rely on this so much but it looks like I have no choice."

Powerful blue rays burst through the fearlings as the Guardians made slow progress across the bridge. Even though they were equipped with an army of sentinel eggs and yetis armed with maces, they were pitted against hundreds of nightmare wolves.

"Guys I'm running low on ammo and even with MiM's weapon I'm having a hard time keeping up!" Bunny shouted to his fellow Guardians who fought beside him. Sandy nodded in agreement as he glared at the nightmare wolves and whipped them down to nothingness. He too felt exhaustion creeping up on him.

"Something has to give eventually!" North roared as he struck another fearling with his mace.

Bunnymund stopped and looked around, they were still completely surrounded by fearlings and from what he could tell they were only about halfway down the massive bridge that connected Pitch's lair with the world outside. His ears drooped in exasperation as he remembered that they were running out of time to save Jack and Tooth from whatever Pitch was doing to them.

"Bunny, look out!" North shouted.

Green eyes became alert at the Russian's desperate warning. He swiftly whirled around gripping the blue crystal in one paw and grasping one of his boomerangs in the other. North's warnings came too late as a nightmare wolf charged full speed at its prey, growling viciously as it did.

Before Bunnymund could hold out the blue crystal for defense he was slammed to the ground by an unforgiving force. A pack of fearlings followed suit, piling up on the pinned Australian.

Bunnymund struggled with the wolves, his senses overwhelmed by the sound of growling and the sight of black teeth and angry yellow eyes. Pain erupted from one of his feet as a set of teeth clamped down on it.

"Bloody demons! Urgh!" Bunnymund screamed out as it tore at his foot. The army of sentinel eggs and yetis held off the remaining fearlings as North and Sandy attacked the pack of wolves piled on top of Bunnymund.

North ran up to them with the mace held high above his head. He brought it down harshly upon the pile; lifting it up and slamming it back down over and over. "Hang in there, friend!"

Sandy stood further back; letting his whips fly. Gold rope wrapped around the wolf gripping Bunnymund's foot and yanked it off of him in one swift tug. The nightmare wolf flew into the air before being slammed back down to the onyx ground. Sandy continued to pull the wolves off of his friend, desperate to spare the rabbit any more pain.

Bunny held his arms up in front of himself, forming a shield around his head. He cried out again as he felt razor-like teeth dig into his fur-coated arms. His heart beat like a loud drum against his chest as the fearlings continued to maw him. Fiery anger grew in the pits of his stomach as he remembered Tooth and Jack. In one powerful motion he held the blue crystal out in front of himself, "I'm not gonna let you damn mutts kill me!"

The moonstone shone brighter, emanating a deadly blue as Bunnymund's rage and courage grew. Bunnymund could feel the stone pulse beneath his touch before exploding with bright light.

North and Sandy shielded their eyes as the streams of blue light burst from the pile of fearlings and into the surrounding area. As the light faded away, the stone flickered weakly before the light faded from it completely.

North's eyes widened as he whirled around in every direction, "the wolves, they are all gone…how did stone do all of that?"

Bunnymund leaned up on his forearms and groaned, "I don't know, it's like it reacted to my emotions or something…I think it's outta power though." He finished as his emerald eyes glanced down at the stone, ignoring the crimson coating his forearms. Sandy floated over to the two and looked worryingly at Bunnymund's bloodied coat. "I'm fine mate, really." Bunnymund assured him before leaning up into a sitting position.

North leaned over on the mace, tired from the fight. He glanced at the sky grimly as he noticed the first rays of dawn breaking the horizon. "We do not have time to think about that right now, we must continue to move, and we must move right now. Bunny are you sure you are all right?"

Bunnymund nodded, "I'm fine, I promise."

North lifted his mace and slung it over his shoulder before leaning down to Bunnymund, offering his hand. The spirit of Easter smiled before taking the large hand in his paw. In one strong tug he was back on his feet.

The Guardians sprinted to the end of the bridge and without a moment to spare Bunnymund tapped the ground opening a huge tunnel. In one last dash they all jumped in.

* * *

Two furry ears poked out of the tunnel that opened up in the Grand Hall of the North Pole; they twitched in different directions listening for trouble. The only sound Bunnymund heard was an eerie silence. Cautiously he hopped out of the tunnel and onto the polished wooden floors, scanning the area.

His stomach dropped as he saw that the room had been completely wrecked. The paintings that lined the walls had been torn to shreds; several of the wooden pillars were splintered and broken. Books from the tall bookshelves lay scattered across the floors. All of the decorations were either destroyed or lay messily on the floor. The lamps that were hung on the wooden beams were all broken; the shards of glass that littered the floor were evidence of that.

Bunny sighed in dismay before motioning to the others to come to the surface. North and Sandy climbed out, followed by the yetis. Bunny silently commanded his sentinel eggs to stay below, he would summon them if he needed them, but he didn't want to cause anymore unnecessary damage to his friend's home.

Sandy and Bunnymund looked at North sadly as he walked slowly around the hall. North's face hardened into a glare as he looked up at the globe at the very edge of the hall, it too had been destroyed. "We deal with this later, now we must find Tooth and Jack."

Bunny and Sandy exchanged a glance before nodding in unison, "sure thing mate."

They continued to watch as Father Christmas walked to where two of his swords lay motionless on the ground, the sound of cracking glass resounding from beneath his leather boots as he leaned down and retrieved them. "Something tells me I will need these."

Right after the words left his lips the sound of something being destroyed echoed through the hall. The yetis all held up their maces and glared at the direction it was coming from. "That sound came from the workshop, let's go!" North bellowed.

Bunnymund interrupted, "but what about Tooth and Jack?"

North glanced back, "we have to go through workshop to get to infirmary; we have no choice."

Bunnymund glared in frustration before nodding silently in agreement. North turned back and ran down the halls towards the elevators that led to the workshop.

Sandy, Bunnymund, and the yetis followed suit.

* * *

As the various elevators reached the floors of the workshop the Guardians gasped at the sight they found before them. A combination of nightmare wolves and nightmare horses were attacking the yetis that were assigned to stand guard and destroying the workshop. "The yetis were lured here and attacked…" North growled before raising his swords. No more words were exchanged as the Guardians and the yetis assailed the nightmares that plagued the workshop.

Bunnymund hopped at full speed towards one of the wolves attacking a yeti and throttled into it, the wolf was tossed from the force and landed hard against the floor. Bunnymund quickly unsheathed his boomerang and sliced through the fearling, thoroughly destroying it.

Bunnymund tried once more to use the stone as a nightmare horse charged at him from down the hallway of the workshop, frowning deeply when it merely glowed faintly and then flickered out. "It is out of power after all, I suppose it needs to recharge. Oh well, guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He says as he let his boomerang fly across the room; it hit its mark, embedding itself right between the eyes the horse, dissipating it instantly. The Easter spirit smirked before wincing slightly, he looked down at his foot, frowning as droplets of blood oozed from the wounds.

Sandy positioned himself in the center of the room, hitting fearlings with his whips in every direction, slamming them against walls and into each other. North sliced through the nightmares with ease, now fueled by anger and adrenaline. "Just a few left!" he shouted as his sword decapitated a wolf before it burst.

A few minutes passed and the room fell silent with the exception of the heavy breaths coming from the yetis and the Guardians. "I think that's all of them." North huffed as he leaned against a wall for support.

Their victory was short lived as a hostile voice reverberated through the workshop. "I knew I shouldn't have wasted so much energy at my lair…" Pitch groaned as he stepped out of a shadow along the hallway of the workshop. He stood between North and Bunnymund, while Sandy glared down at him from the air.

"You!" Bunny boomed, "Where's Jack and Tooth? What have you done to them?"

Pitch crackled at the rabbit's distinct anger. "Don't worry, they're still here and they are still exactly where you left them. Though you probably won't like what you find."

The sound of heavy footsteps snapped Pitch out of his sadistic reverie.

"Now!" North roared to seemingly no one. In one quick instant a yeti jumped down from the level above them and slammed to the ground beside of the Nightmare King. Pitch was completely caught off guard, his eyes widened as the yeti's fist connected with his stomach sending him tumbling towards North's direction.

A scream tore out of Pitch's throat as one of North's swords sliced across his chest in one powerful slash. North glared at Pitch as he stumbled backwards, cradling the wound with one of his gray hands. "You will leave my home and you will leave my friends alone…or so help me, I will have your head Pitch. That is not threat, that is promise."

Pitch looked up from his injury, smiling wickedly. He chuckled lightly as he removed his hand from the wound, rubbing his blood between his two thin fingers, examining it with an amused look in his eyes. Amber eyes looked back up at the Guardians and the army of yetis surrounding him. "As you wish…" He stepped through a shadow with ease, disappearing into its mysterious depths. Red droplets of blood littered the polished wooden floors; the only evidence left behind that signified the Nightmare King's presence.

"We have no time to waste, to the infirmary." North commanded to his fellow Guardians.

Without another word the Guardians rushed through the workshop and down the hallway that led to the infirmary. Bunnymund reached the door first. The door stood ajar, almost as if it were beckoning the Easter spirit to open it. Bunnymund swallowed hard before pushing the heavy door forward.

"No…" He breathed as tears gathered in his emerald eyes.


	18. Finally Found

**Guys I'm really sorry this update took so long. But I promise I have a good reason. My sister had her baby on New Years Eve/New Year day! I'm an aunt now :) EDIT: He's a little boy named Landon :) **  
**So for that reason things have been pretty chaotic and I just didn't have the time to get on here and update. Good news? Everything has settled down now so I could finally update! Anyways, enjoy this chapter. It's a little on the short side because I'm gonna go see the baby again today. I don't even have time to properly edit it so I'll have to do that later. But I figured it would be better to give you guys something now. Please leave reviews! I'M LOVIN DEM REVIEWS. **

**Also I forgot to answer a question one of my reviewers asked at one point about Jack crying. The reason for Jack crying so much is because of the fact he's been through so much. I'd like to see you go through days of psychological and physical torture and be okay. And then to not cry when your tormentor showed up again and hurt someone you cared about in front of you and then proceeded to hurt you again. And if you think about it, it's not that hard to make Jack cry even though he likes to act all overconfident and mischievious. In the movie he teared up like 4 different times, and I'm pretty sure he cried for Sandy even though they didn't show it in the actual movie. So Jack kind of wears his heart on his sleeve even though he tries (and fails) to hide it.  
**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Blood (you should be used to this by now lol)  
**

Bunnymund took in the scene before him, finding himself completely frozen for a few seconds as reality washed over him in waves. Jack lay bound and bloodied in the bed he was supposed be healing in, groaning softly around a gag tied uncomfortably tight around his mouth. As emerald eyes trailed over the boy he noticed the crimson that had seeped through his bandages and now littered his white shirt and pants.

Then he saw it; one side of his pants was pushed up, revealing one of the winter spirit's bruised legs resting at an odd angle, clearly broken.

"Jack…" Bunnymund breathed.

Jack's snapped out of his pained delirium upon hearing his name, shifting his head weakly towards the direction it came from. His eyes were glazed with pain and he could feel fresh tears forming at the bottom of his eyes as he saw Bunnymund standing in the doorway. Suddenly his blue eyes widened in realization and he turned towards Tooth, shouting around his gag in her direction.

Bunnymund followed Jack's eyes to the edge of his bed. In an instant he felt stomach knot up. Tooth lay on the cluttered ground, completely motionless in a pool of her own blood. He also noticed that Phil the yeti and Baby Tooth lay unconscious on the floor as well, fortunately they weren't bleeding.

"Tooth! Oh god Tooth!" Bunnymund cried in a state of sheer panic. In a split second decision the Easter Spirit decided to go to the Tooth first, secretly hating the fact that he couldn't help Jack right away. Wasting no more time he bounded over to her in one large leap, skidding slightly as he scooped her body up into his fur-coated arms.

"Tooth! Tooth can you hear me!" Bunnymund shouted down to her.

Her head lolled lightly as a response and fresh blood dripped from the corner of her pink lips. Briskly he looked for the source of the bleeding, his paw found it on the side of her abdomen. His eyebrows knitted together worryingly as he felt the wound still leaking with new blood.

"North! Sandy! Help! Please!"

All the Easter Spirit could do was scream in panic as he realized how dire the situation was.

Furry ears twitched as they heard an upset whine reverberate through the room. Bunnymund looked up, his eyes meeting Jack's distressed face. Fresh tears trailed down his discolored cheeks from his glossy blue eyes. It was almost as if Jack was silently asking him if Tooth was dead.

The Easter Spirit looked back down at Tooth's pale face before turning his head and resting his long ear against her chest. He tried to block everything out as he searched frantically for her pulse. A moment of near silence passed and a breath of relief escaped him as he heard the faintest heartbeat emanating from her.

"She's alive frostbite..." Bunnymund said softly in an effort to comfort Jack. '_But barely..._' he thought as frustration formed on his features. He made a mental note make sure that Jack knew that this wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have protected her no matter how badly he wanted to. Bunnymund knew Jack would try to blame himself; Tooth would probably do the same. None of this was either of their fault, all of the blame rested with one man.

_Pitch Black…_

"I'm gonna kill him!" Bunnymund bellowed in a sudden rush of anger, not knowingly startling Jack.

* * *

North and Sandy moved faster as they heard the Easter Spirit's distraught shouts from down one of the long hallways that led to the infirmary. Before long they too were standing at the doorway to the infirmary.

Sandy floated in first, eyes immediately clenching shut as he fought off a combination of frustration and sadness. Frustration for not being able to protect his friends again, and sadness for how badly hurt they were.

Sandy saw Baby Tooth lying on the ground beneath his feet and quickly gathered her up into his arms before floating over to one of the empty beds and placing her on a soft pillow. He didn't want her to get squished from the chaos that was about to take place as they tried to save their fellow Guardians. His golden eyes narrowed on Phil but the yeti would have to wait or find consciousness on his own. Tooth and Jack were the main priority right now.

Once she was settled Sandy to floated over to where Bunnymund held Tooth, landing on the ground with a small tap.

As North came in the sound of cracking glass signified his presence, he glared hard at the floors before approaching Jack's trapped form.

Jack looked up at him, a flash of relief forming on his features as he realized Father Christmas was out of the Nightmare King's lair and alive. The moment was extremely quick as North noticed the boy's features return to a look of utter defeat. North's heart ached for the winter spirit; he'd been through too much. Nobody should suffer as much as Jack had.

"It'll be alright son…" North said softly in an attempt to sooth the boy. Jack merely let his head fall to his chest again, his white locks falling in front of his eyes

North never wanted to see Jack like this again, he wouldn't allow it to happen. Not if he was alive and breathing.

North then glanced over at Tooth and the blood surrounding her. "Bunny..."

"She's alive." Bunnymund quickly answered the question North was going to ask.

North sighed in relief before donning a determined expression. They were going to save them both, no matter what it took.

"Sandy help Bunny with Tooth, I need to get Jack out of this." North commanded in a booming voice. Sandy nodded before turning to the Easter Spirit; a barrage of sand images came and went above his head as he asked Bunnymund what he needed for Tooth.

Bunnymund looked up and interrupted Sandy, "I need a towel to staunch the bleeding mate."

Without hesitation Sandy gloated over to one of the medical cabinets and began searching them. After a moment he found a pile of neatly folded white towels and grabbed one, tossing it to Bunny in one swift motion. Bunnymund caught it with ease and promptly pressed it down on Tooth's stab wound.

Jack watched everything as it happened. When Bunny had told him Tooth was alive he had felt a flicker of relief, but it was short lived as he continued to watch Sandy and Bunnymund work over Tooth. He got a glimpse of her face and saw how unusually pale it was, her skin almost matched his. _'She could still die…' _Jack thought as he felt a pang of worry fill him to the core.

Jack felt his head being jostled slightly as North worked away at the knot to the gag, but it wasn't loosening. "This is what I get for having such meaty fingers." North sighed. "Give me a second Jack."

Jack watched weakly as North trudged through the cluttered floor and began searching the drawers to the medical cabinets. North finally found what he was looking for and grasped the scalpel in one strong hand. Jack couldn't stop the shudder that passed through him at the sight of the sharp object. All at once he was reminded of the immense pain that he felt.

Father Christmas noticed Jack's fear at the object he gripped in his hand with a heavy heart. "I will not hurt you Jack. I promise." He said as he approached the shaking boy. To be truthful he almost felt afraid to touch the boy, he seemed so frail in his current state, that it was almost like he might break under the gentlest touch.

Jack flinched involuntarily as he felt the cool metal of the scalpel permeate through his skin of his cheek. He clenched his eyes tightly as if waiting for pain that would never come.

North did his best to ignore the boy's fear and began cutting the cloth tied around his head. A few moments later the cloth snapped and went slack. North carefully pulled it away from the boy's lips, immediately frowning at the irritation around his mouth and the crimson that coated the gag. '_He is bleeding internally...' _

North shook off his worry before turning his attention to the cloth around Jack's wrists. After a few strong cutting motions with the scalpel his wrists were also freed from their restraints, falling limply to his sides.

Jack didn't move or speak as his restraints were removed. He was barely staying conscious as the waves of pain came stronger.

"Jack, Jack are you alright?" North questioned as he crouched down to the boy and placed the scalpel on the nightstand. He could tell the boy was losing his grasp on reality. "Jack I need you to stay with me. You must stay awake." North said anxiously as he grabbed on of Jack's cold hands in his large one.

North's pleas fell on deaf ears as Jack merely said one thing in response. "Save…Tooth." Jack rasped as he glanced at Bunnymund and Sandy working on Tooth one last time.

His eyes drooped closed as the world spun into complete darkness. .


	19. Treating the Wounded

**Surprise! Look how fast I updated this time. I was thinking about skipping the whole treating Jack and Tooth idea but decided that I did indeed want to write it. Sorry in advanced for any feels this chapter may cause. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I'm gonna try and get Jack healing after this. He really needs to don't you think? Anyways. Please enjoy! And plllleeeeease leave reviews. I adore them. I adore you guys. Getting nearly 100 reviews on chapter 18 is part of what made me want to write this chapter so quickly. Alright I'll stop typing now so that you guys can read this.**

**EDIT: Just so you know, I made it so Tooth and North share the same blood type. ;)  
**

"Jack! Jack!" North called as he lightly grabbed the boy by his thin shoulders and shook him carefully. His eyes widened as the winter spirit lay there completely unresponsive to the movement, his white hair merely bounced as his head fell to one side. "This is not good." North whispered as he ceased his attempts at waking the unconscious spirit. His worrisome thoughts for Jack were cut short as Bunnymund's uneven voice cut through the air.

"North!"

North's heart skipped a beat at how distraught Bunnymund's voice sounded. Immediately he stood up and moved away from Jack and over to Tooth's wounded form. "What is it friend? What is wrong?" He questioned urgently, feeling his heartbeat begin to quicken at the sight of the tears dropping from the Easter spirit.

"Her breathing…it's…it's" Bunnymund cried sporadically as tears leaked from his emerald eyes and fell to the uncaring floorboards.

Sandy put his hands over his mouth and looked away, not being able to accept what was happening to the Tooth Fairy. North's thoughts immediately started racing, "she isn't breathing?"

The Guardian of wonder waited for an answer as the air grew thicker with tension. "Bunny!" North shouted, trying to pull his friend out of his panicked state.

"No she's not! What do we do?" Bunnymund cried as he tightened his hold on Tooth's deathly still body.

In a flash North removed his heavy Russian coat, throwing it carelessly to the floor. "Bunny, Sandy move, I need room to perform CPR." He took a moment to pause before grunting angrily, "No scratch that, Sandy go to Jack, he lost consciousness, make sure his state doesn't change. Bunny stay, I am going to need your help. "

Sandy took to the air and floated as fast as he could over to Jack's bedside, silently praying that everything would be okay. He looked over Jack and felt himself shudder at the sight of the boy. Gingerly he placed a hand on his cheek and took his pale hand into his own. He was given one job and he was determined to do it. Jack wouldn't die on them under his watch.

"Bunny place her flat on ground, but keep pressure on wound." North commanded, not bothering to look up at the Easter Spirit. Bunnymund did as he was told; placing Tooth flat on her back, letting her limps sprawl out across the floor. Promptly he pressed the white towel down on the stab wound while making room for North.

North placed his giant hands over her chest and began to perform chest compressions. After a few seconds he lifted her chin and pinched her nose closed, pushing a heavy breath into her lungs.

Bunnymund watched her chest rise slightly before falling back down. North repeated the process several times, but she still had failed to breath on her own. The Easter Spirit couldn't take watching anymore and decided to look away as the hope of saving her continued to dwindle. The seconds seemed to crawl as North continued to perform CPR. Sandy watched in emotional agony, unknowingly squeezing Jack's hand as they waited for Tooth to breath.

Suddenly a small gasp escaped from Tooth's pink lips and her fingers twitched ever so slightly. A sigh of relief was shared between the two Guardians on the floor as they watched her chest move rhythmically on its own.

"I really thought…" Bunnymund said as tears threatened to fall again.

"I know Bunny. I know." North said as he placed a warm hand on the pooka's shoulder. He knew they couldn't sit around for long; they had two friends in critical condition and if they were going to save both of their lives they had to keep moving.

"Move her to bed, I am going to have to close wound and perform blood transfusion." North instructed with a firm tone.

Carefully Bunnymund gathered Tooth in his arms, ignoring the blood that matted his gray fur. Her body rested heavily in his grasp, her colorful arms falling towards the ground as dead weight. He moved cautiously to the empty bed, placing her carefully in the bed next to Jack, guiding her head onto the pillow next to Baby Tooth.

"Now what?" Bunnymund questioned urgently as he pressed the towel back down on Tooth's wound.

"Now you two leave, I must perform medical operations on both of them." North answered, knowing full well the kind of reaction that the pooka was about to have.

"No way, I'm not leaving them mate. There is no bloody way I'm leaving this room until I know they are both going to be okay!" Bunnymund bellowed as he glared at North. It wasn't his intention to offend his long time friend, but he would have to be dragged out of the room if North wanted him out.

Sandy immediately agreed forming an arrow towards Bunny's direction while shaking his head yes. Gold sand swirled over his spiky hair, signifying his own wisdom in the medical field and that he too could help, that there was no reason for North to work alone.

"If you two stay, you must do exactly as I say when I say it." North said as he retrieved a pair of gloves and opened the curtains, allowing the fully risen sun to shine in.

Bunny and Sandy silently agreed to North's simple request as they nodding in unison.

* * *

It had taken longer than they would have liked, but stitching a wound on Tooth was a lot harder than they had anticipated. Her feathers formed a makeshift barricade around the wound, not allowing the needle to penetrate through. North was the one who made the decision to pluck the surrounding areas so that they were easier to close.

Tooth definitely wouldn't like this when she woke up. Bunnymund imagined Tooth hovering over them with her feathers fluffed out in anger, yelling heatedly at them for what they decided to do to her.

A few of the yetis came in and out of the room and cleared the cluttered and dangerous floor. Once it was safe enough to walk around on bare feet they retrieved Phil and took him out. They moved him to another room so that he could eventually achieve consciousness without getting in the Guardians way while they treated the wounded.

Sandy stayed with Jack, growing more concerned as they had yet to treat him. He continued to wonder how long they could afford to wait before the boy was stuck with permanent damage. He stroked the winter spirit's white hair tenderly as the minutes continued to pass. He had attempted to sooth the boy with his dreamsand but found he couldn't; it made him uneasy.

"Okay North I think we have enough for the transfusion…" Bunnymund said as he wiped his paws with a towel and dragged the IV over to Tooth's bedside. His stomach formed knots as he watched her shallow breathes comes so slowly that his mind could easily trick itself into thinking she wasn't really breathing at all.

North stood from the wooden chair he had settled himself in as he collected the blood, wobbling slightly as the room spun for a moment. The ground continued to sway as he suddenly found himself caught in a pair of arms. "Woah mate, you all right?" the Easter spirit questioned, worry resonated clear as day in his Australian voice.

North paused a moment, waiting for the uneasy feeling to pass, "I am fine, just lost a couple pints of blood after all."

His attempt at a joke went completely unnoticed by the Sandman and the pooka.

"Bunny put the IV in Tooth, after that all we can do is wait. Jack needs help now, we have no more time to lose."

Bunnymund nodded before carefully unwrapping his arms from the mammoth of a man.

The pooka trudged over to Tooth and connected the IV with the blood, sighing in sheer relieve as it traveled into her body. "You're gonna be okay Tooth, you and Jack, you'll see." He frowned slightly at seeing Baby Tooth had yet to stir, but decided to leave her as she was, she would waken eventually.

Wasting no more time he walked over to North and Sandy, stopping as he reached the edge of Jack's bed. His heart instantly filled with guilt upon seeing him. He turned away before glancing back at the pitiful form that lay motionless against the bloody bedsheets.

He couldn't stand to look at Jack, not knowing what he had promised; it was burning him up inside. North and Sandy noticed their friend's reaction, silently waiting for an explanation for how upset he had suddenly become.

"I've failed him completely…" Bunny whispered as he leaned onto the mattress and began to shake. North's face immediately softened, "Bunny, you didn't know this would happen, Pitch is stronger than he's ever been, and we have yet to find the reason why. Don't blame-"

The Australian's shaky voice sliced through the air, cutting off North completely, "you don't understand! I promised him! I promised him nothing would happen to him again! That I wouldn't ever let Pitch get near him! Look at him now! It's my bloody fault damn it, don't you try to tell me it isn't!" he yelled as he pointed his paw at North.

Sandy formed an X over his head, desperately trying to tell his friend that he was wrong, and gestured between him and Jack, urgently trying to remind him that they were family and that Jack would forgive him.

North decided to handle the situation in a different manner.

"Fine, it's your fault. So what do you plan to do about it? Wallow in misery, or save his life?" he bellowed as he gestured to the boy.

"He'll never forgive me…" Bunny murmured sorrowfully as he hung his head.

"That is for him to decide, not you." North added, still trying to convince the Easter spirit that there was a time for this, and now wasn't it.

With a heavy sigh Bunnymund met North's eyes, "what do we need to do first?"

North flashed a quick smile of approval before going back his serious stature. "First, we must set his leg."

Sandy instantly floated over to the injured appendage before turning back to North. A sand image of Jack thrashing and waking up flashed over his head.

"He's got a point, how do we know he'll stay out for that?" Bunnymund questioned with apprehension. He really didn't want Jack to feel anymore pain than he had felt already.

"We don't. But it must be done." The Guardian of Wonder huffed.

"I want to do it." Bunnymund said suddenly. If Jack was already going to hate him then he should be the one to set the bone. He deserved to be hated after he had broken his promise.

"Then let us get to work." North said with a hint of finality.

Bunnymund sank to his knees as went to hold the bruised and broken leg. He really didn't want to do this; he had a bad feeling about it. North and Sandy held down Jack's arms, just in case the boy awoke and thrashed from the pain he was sure to feel as they set the bone back into its rightful place.

"On the count of three then?" North suggested.

Bunnymund nodded as he turned his attention to the leg in his grip.

"One..." it seemed like an eternity to the pooka before North finally shouted three, but as soon as the word left his lips he yanked the bone back into position in one powerful motion.

Jack's eyes snapped open; a heart-wrenching scream tore from his lips. His body strained against North and Sandy's hold on his arms as the white-hot pain seared through him like a hurricane. Tears streamed down the side of his eyes and as his breathing came unevenly in the form of gasps. His eyes danced wildly about as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"No! Please stop, it hurts! Pitch no!" he screamed, his eyes now clenched closed as agony continued to flow through him.

The other three Guardians flinched upon hearing the Nightmare King's name. Realizing sorrowfully that Jack now associated the feeling of pain with Pitch Black.

"Frostbite! It's all right, it's okay!" Bunnymund cried as he felt tears swell in his own eyes at the sight of Jack's raw pain.

"H-hurts…" Jack gasped as the tears continued to flow freely. He looked around at the room, realizing that he was truly surrounded by his family and not Pitch Black.

"P-please, make the p-pain stop." Jack begged. He clutched at the sheets with all his might as he waited for the agony to cease. "I can't…I can't." he whined as his chest heaved up and down.

Sandy brushed away his white bangs before hugging the boy's face into his chest, letting him sob freely. He curled around him the best he could, wanting nothing more than to show affection to the hurting teen. Jack accepted Sandy's silent gesture and cried into his rounded form. He was so sick of it. So tired of hurting, he just wanted to feel normal again, whatever that meant.

North crouched down immediately reaching for Jack's hand while the other rested on his shoulder. He shuddered as he felt the boy trembling beneath his fingertips. "We will make it stop Jack, we promise. " North cooed as he tried to calm the boy down. He frowned as he got a closer look at the injuries on his face. Fresh bruises littered his skin; the red cuts the trailed down his cheek were glowing with an angry red, the blood that seeped into his clothes was beginning to mix with an ugly brown.

The Guardian of Wonder had to remind himself that this was in fact the boy who used to fly through the air so freely, summoning snow at his beck and call whenever he wanted. This was the boy that loved to have snowball fights with children, regardless if they saw him or not. This trembling child was the Guardian of Fun.


	20. Treating the Wounded Part II

**I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize in advance if you guys find this chapter boring. It is a continuation of the Jack's treatment. I really had fun writing it though, if that helps. XD Anyway sorry it took a few days to update, life is starting to get a bit more crazy again with my nephew and school starting up, but don't worry I won't ever drop this story for good, it will get finished no matter what. Enjoy this chappy and please leave reviews. I will cry if I get over 1000 reviews. I just can't believe the support you guys have shown and it just makes me so happy. Thanks again! :) **

**Edit: I wanted to address something Kiki said/asked in the reviews section. "I don't get it. In this story Jack doesn't seem like Jack. I'm sure he wouldn't act this way even if he was hurt SUPER badly"  
**

**You are right Jack definitely isn't the Jack Frost you saw in the PG movie. In this story he's been tortured for days, mentally and physically. I don't care who you are, or how overconfident/mischievous you act, if you go through enough pain, you are not going to be the same, at least not for a while. I know I write him as broken down and fidgety, but that's how he is right now, the pain is still fresh and he hasn't really gotten a break yet. I honestly don't understand how you don't see why he would act this way, but I felt like I should explain anyways. You'll see how Jack changes throughout the story, I promise you he isn't going to stay out of it like he is now.  
**

**And now to address this part. "And what's Pitch doing? The guardians have been vulnerable for quite a while. Can't he just waltz in there and kill them with ease."  
**

**You bring up a good point, they were all pretty much at his mercy, though they do have a new edge with the weapon MiM gave them. There is also a limit to how many nightmares Pitch can make before he too gets tired. I meant to show in chapter 17 that he was pretty much out of juice from the attacks he had made at his own lair and on the North Pole, I'm sorry if this wasn't obvious. And about him attacking whenever he wants and just killing them, well first off, that would be pretty anti-climactic, second, Pitch wants them all to suffer first, he wants them to go through as much pain as he has been through with the loneliness and bitterness built up in him since the dark ages. He doesn't want to just kill them off because that's boring to him. He wants a show first because Pitch also has dramatic tendencies like that.  
**

**And lastly "MAKE SOMETHING SUPER DUPER EXCITING HAPPEN, PLEEASE! anyway, THANK YOU FOR UPDATING! IT MEANS A LOT!"  
As much as I would love to give you guys an action packed chapter every time, I can't, the story has to slow down for development to happen or else it's just going to seem like a rushed mess. I'll do my best to keep the story interesting but I can't promise something super duper exciting to happen.  
Please don't be offended by this, the reason I addressed it is because it might answer some of the questions other people might be having.  
**

The three Guardians waited patiently with aching chests for Jack to calm down. Sandy sat as still as a statue on the bed, running his small golden fingers gently up and down the winter spirits head as he held his battered face to his surprisingly soft chest.

North had since grabbed one of the wooden chairs and settled down, grasping Jack's entire hand easily in his bulkier one. He would wait as long as Jack needed for them to continue. Once the boy had stopped crying North had tried to explain that his wounds needed to be treated or there could be an infection, which would cause even more pain.

However, Jack refused to cooperate, he merely stuck his face further into Sandy's welcoming embrace before whispering at a barely audible level that he wanted to stay as he was for a while. None of them had the heart to refuse his request.

Bunnymund stood at the edge of the bed with his arms crossed and his face angled at the ground. He would be lying if he said that the feelings of shame and guilt were gone. No they were still clinging to him like a spider to its web; the Easter spirit had no idea how long he would be stuck with this guilt, but if he had it his way it would be for a long while. Every time he glanced up at Jack he was reminded that he really did deserve all the self-hatred he felt for himself. _'I won't fail you again Frostbite, I'll die before I let anything like this happen again, and I'll be sure to take Pitch with me.' _

They all basked in the uncomfortable silence for what seemed to be hours but in reality was about twenty minutes or so.

They were all quickly pulled away from their thoughts as they noticed Jack moving.

In one sudden motion Jack pulled away from Sandy and looked over at North, wincing slightly as a sharp aching feeling rattled through his skull.

North's eyes widened before he leaned closer to the winter spirit, "Jack…" It was all he was able to get out before he was surprisingly interrupted.

"North…You're really okay…" Jack whispered, his voice audibly breaking. Carefully he reached out a shaking hand towards Father Christmas. North grabbed it instantly, feeling moisture gathering at the bottom of his eyes. _'Even after everything he's been through, he's still worried about us, still worried about me.' _

"Yes Jack, I'm fine, absolutely fine. We are all fine, even Tooth." He said hearing his own voice break slightly. He watched as Jack's eyes flickered with relief at the news of Tooth being okay.

The winter spirit would of asked the question sooner but he was too scared to hear the answer.

North decided that Jack looked calm enough now that he could press the issue of his wounds being treated once more.

"Jack, are you ready to let us treat your injuries? I promise we will be as gentle as we can."

Jack immediately flinched before clenching his eyes shut. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he felt his heartbeat quicken beneath his chest. He was already in so much pain; the scrapes on his cheek ached and felt hot on his face. The injuries that were hidden beneath his bandages all felt the same, aching with that burning heat that seemed to seep through his entire body. His entire torso flared in agony if he breathed too hard or at the slightest shift of his weight. And his leg, oh god his leg hurt like hell. But he knew in the back of his mind that if he didn't let them treat him, that he would be worse off.

"I-I guess, if it will make the pain go away…" he whispered, feeling North tighten his hold on his much smaller hand.

Jack wanted to be strong, he really did, but he could still feel the immense fear creeping back in.

"We will do exactly that, and nothing less." North promised before laying Jack's hand back on the formerly white bed sheets.

The Guardian of Wonder stood to his feet, the wooden floorboards creaking at his weight.

"Sandy, could you please get me a pair of scissors. Bunny, ask the yetis to make a cast for Jack's leg."

Immediately the two Guardians got started on their assigned jobs. Bunnymund hopped out of the room and headed to the workshop to find the yetis, while Sandy floated over and retrieved a pair of scissors. Sandy eyed them with a confused look before he handed them over to North.

"It is just to help get clothing off, nothing more. Relax Sandy." North explained as he leaned over Jack who was doing his best not to tremble.

"Jack if at any point you need us to stop, you let us know and we will." North said in calming voice.

Jack met his eyes with his own before nodding slightly.

The sound of snipping was all Jack heard as he leaned into the pillow and tried not to tense up. The sounds ended as quickly as they came, and he felt the North pushing his body carefully as he pulled the material of his shirt out from under him. As he tried to pull the material free it dragged across the bandages on his back. Jack hissed in pain as the gashes on his back seethed.

"I'm sorry Jack." North said with a hint of sadness in his Russian voice, pulling the rest of the material away from the winter spirit's body. He handed the bloodied material to Sandy who disposed it with a looked of disgust on his face. The disgust didn't come from the blood itself but the fact that it was coming from Jack and Pitch was the one who caused it.

"Okay Jack, I know you aren't going to like this but I need you to move into a sitting position."

Just as he expected panicked blue eyes met his own and a soft whine left the boy's lips.

"I know Jack, but I need to remove those bandages and clean the wounds under them." Father Christmas explained gently as he tried to convince the boy that everything he was going to ask him to do was necessary. This process was going to be a long one if sitting up frightened the boy this much.

Jack thought about what North was telling him, but it wasn't just the idea of the pain that was sure to come that scared him, it was the fact that North would see the words carved on his back. He didn't want him to see them, not him; he looked up to him almost like he was his father. Jack could feel the shame building up inside him at the mere idea of North seeing those horrific words.

"N-no…" The Guardian of Fun said anxiously. "Let Sandy or Bunny do it…"

Sandy's eyes widened in realization, he knew what Jack was doing, he didn't' want North to see…

"But Jack…Why-"

North was interrupted as Sandy floated in front of him, shaking his head no. North's face contorted in confusion as to why Jack wanted someone else to clean his wounds. None of the reasons he thought of in his head made sense, but he decided that in time he would find out, when Jack was ready to tell him. He didn't want to break the trust that had formed between himself and the spirit of winter in the past year. He treasured that trust.

"Alright Sandy you do it."

Sandy smiled warmly before he turned back to Jack, who was still hiding his face in shame. He moved over to the other side of the bed and sand swirled above his head as he silently asked North to help him move Jack into a sitting position.

Together the two of them pushed Jack up and set him against the fluffed white pillows. Jack hissed at the movement of his leg being jostled and his torso being shifted.

Once he was settled Sandy unraveled the bandages on his neck and arms, leaving his torso alone for now. His golden eyes met Jacks, giving him an assuring look before he grabbed a bottle of peroxide and a cloth from the nightstand. Jack shook slightly at the sight of the two objects.

He knew what they were for.

Sandy floated back over and gave Jack the most assuring face he could before he placed the cloth over the gashes on the boy's injured face.

Jack whimpered instantly as the cloth was dragged over wounds. It was like a fire trailed every motion of the cloth and he cold not stop the trembling that came with every stroke against his flesh.

Sandy moved to the bite marks on his neck and ran the cloth gently over them before reaching the old wounds on the boy's arms. Jack's whimpers turned into cries of pain.

"It h-hurts, Sandy i-it hurts." He whimpered as tears gathered in his eyes. Suddenly he felt a large hand wrap around his own. Shakily he turned his head and found North sitting there in the wooden chair, looking at him as a father would his son. "You can do this Jack, I know you can. Just hold on…" North cooed as he squeezed the boy's hand. Jack nodded weakly as Sandy began to unravel the bandages on his torso.

"North…P-please don't look...Please." Jack begged.

North just nodded his head before he looked at the floorboards beneath him. "Tell me when Sandy is done redressing your wounds. I won't move a muscle until then."

Jack felt a swell of emotions at those words and he squeezed North's hand weakly. "I will…"

North grimaced at the yelps and screams the tore from the boy's lips when Sandy started cleaning the wounds on his chest and back. Jack was holding his hand so tightly he was sure that the circulation had been cut off. He tried to keep his curiosity under control but his parental instincts were driving him mad. He wanted to see what had happened, wanted to know if he could help fix the hurt, but he knew better. If he looked up now Jack would not forgive him, so instead he tried to memorize the patterns on the floorboards, counting the rings etched on the wood.

Finally Sandy finished and Jack felt like he was going to pass out all over again, waves of nausea came and went along with the waves of agony. The room swung dizzily in his vision, he needed a break. "C-can we s-stop please." Jack requested as he fought back that tears that stung at his eyes.

Sandy nodded as he had just finished re-wrapping his torso. When he turned to put the peroxide away he frowned at the image of the words left on Jack's back that flashed in his mind. He understood why he didn't want North to see, he probably wouldn't have wanted any of them to see if he wasn't unconscious when they discovered them the first time.

"Y-you can look up now." Jack said unevenly, as he tried to ignore how terrible he felt.

North looked up and smiled the best he could at Jack. He reached out a large hand and placed it on top of his white hair, "you did wonderfully Jack…"

Without warning he leaned forward, wrapping his large arms loosely around the quivering spirit, the gesture startling Jack, who was completely unprepared for the sudden embrace.

Jack sat there unmoving and eyes wide, not sure at what to do. North was being so gentle, so caring. Jack had to remind himself that he was also the man who wielded two large duel swords like they were light as feathers. Despite all that he'd been through, despite the constant fear he continued to fight off, he knew he was safe in that moment. Slowly he leaned into the embrace, letting his head rest against North's warm chest.

"Jack, I am so proud of you…And I am so sorry for what happened…so sorry…I though I had saved you by giving myself up, but I see now that I was mistaken. I hope you will forgive me…"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. North gave himself up in exchange for his safety, and he was still trying to take the blame for what happened?

"It's not your fault…it's mine…" Jack said flatly. It was true wasn't it? He was the one who had sent Pitch over the edge, the one who fueled him with the want of revenge. If he had never gotten involved a year ago, it was possible that things would still be okay now.

Jack was jerked from his thoughts as the warmth from the hug suddenly left him. His blue eyes met North's and he was shocked at what he found. He looked angry, completely and utterly angry. _'Is he mad at me?' _Jack thought as a lump formed in his throat.

The Russian's voice came thick and strong, "Jack I want you to listen to me very carefully, this is not your fault, not under any circumstance. You are newest Guardian, we should have protected you, and we failed. Do not blame yourself."

Jack was about to protest when another voice joined in.

"He's right mate…if the fault lies with anyone for what's happened, it's us." Jack looked up in weakly as he eyed the pooka standing in the doorway, "But I couldn't even protect Tooth…" Jack whispered brokenly.

Bunnymund hopped into the room with a perfectly fitted cast clutched in his paw. "Pitch holds all the blame for what happened to Tooth." Bunnymund said, anger seeping into the words as they left his mouth.

Jack flinched visibly upon hearing the Boogeyman's name, clutching at the bed sheets as he felt the need to hold onto something.

Sandy watched the boy carefully, seeing how distressed this conversation was making him. This discussion had gone on long enough, now they needed to finish treating the boy and get him to sleep. That was what was most important.

Without wasting anymore time he floated between North and Bunnymund who were on either side of Jack's bed, letting his golden sand speak the words he had just thought in his head.

The two Guardians audibly agreed with him before getting back to work on Jack. North cut away the most of the boy's pants before cleaning the wounds on his legs. He was especially gentle on the boy's broken appendage.

Once North had finished Bunnymund carefully placed the injured leg into the white cast the yetis had fashioned easily in the workshop. Jack cried out at every slight movement, making Bunnymund move extremely slow throughout the entire process.

Finally the cast was on and Sandy stacked two pillows at the bottom of the bed and guided his leg onto them so that they could keep it elevated.

North was the one who finally re-dressed the boy; taking extra effort to do it without looking, in respect for the winter spirits remaining dignity.

The Guardians thought about moving him to a cleaner bed but decided it would be better for him to get some sleep, that he so desperately needed, first.

Sandy pulled fresh covers over the boy's bandaged body, stopping when they came up to the Jack's, he gave Jack a smile before settling himself into a chair by the nightstand. He was going to give him the best dreams he could come up with after he fell asleep.

Bunnymund poured the pain medicine that Tooth had used into a cup and handed it to North.

"Are you ready to sleep Jack?" North asked patiently as the boy stopped and looked over at Tooth, who seemed to be resting almost peacefully.

"Yes…" Jack finally answered after he swallowed any worries he still had for Tooth. He wanted sleep so badly, everything was still hurting, and he desperately wanted to escape it, even if it was just for a little while. He knew he was safe to sleep with Sandy there. He wouldn't be having those horrific nightmares under the golden man's watch.

After they gave Jack the medicine he fell asleep quicker than they thought he would. Finally both Guardians were treated and asleep.

Sandy instantly made his dreamsand float over them both, giving them sweet dreams.

North looked over at Bunnymund who was watching the scene next to him.

"Bunny…. We need to talk about what's happened. I believe I know why Pitch has gotten so powerful…and if I'm right, we are in for the fight of our lives."


	21. Heavy Thoughts

**I'm just going to tell you guys right now that this chapter is pretty chill. I promise that the next one will be more interesting :) **  
**I hope you guys like it anyways. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time!**

"We will need to keep an eye on the both of them, they are still both considered to be in critical condition." North said as he finished bandaging the last of the abrasions on his leg.

Sandy looked over his shoulder at North as he continued to swirl his dreamsand over the two resting Guardians, silently asking for elaboration.

Blue eyes met gold and North instantly understood, he could read Sandy like a book at this point, even if he would sometimes overlook the cheerful dream giver.

"Jack coughed up blood at some point, it stained the cloth used to gag him, and it was fresh. I worry his insides are not well." North explained as he sat up in the large cushioned chair and rubbed his temple.

Bunnymund's ears perked up at the words internal bleeding; he turned his attention away from treating his injured foot and looked up at North. "He's coughing up blood?" he asked, worry intertwining with the words he spoke.

"Coughed up blood." North corrected him, "but still, we have to make sure it goes away or we might be looking at surgery."

Bunnymund felt anger boiling in his stomach again, anger at _Pitch, _"I really hope we don't have to go that route, Jack's been through hell and back…he needs a break."

"We all do…but yes, Tooth and Jack need time to heal if we ever hope to defeat Pitch." North said as he let out a sight. '_This is an all out war now…what are we going to do if we don't find a way to get our bearings? MiM help us…_

"Hold on a second mate, you're not expecting Jack to help fight Pitch are you?" he nearly growled as he leered at the Father Christmas.

"Only if he is up to it." North replied carefully. He knew it would anger Bunnymund but the reality of the situation was that they were going to need all the help they could get if they wanted to win against the Nightmare King, especially if his theory turns out to be true.

Bunnymund almost could not believe what he just heard, "what do you mean, _if he's up to it_? North, he's been tortured for days, and he just got done going through another round of it. He's not going to be up to it! Hell at this point I just hope we can get the damn kid back to normal, and who knows how long even _that_ will take."

North waited patiently for the Easter spirit to finish venting his feelings, he knew that emotions were still high from everything they had been through recently. He was about to respond when Sandy suddenly levitated between them glaring daggers at the both of them.

Sandy felt anger of his own building up in his round belly, enough was enough; there was no point in fighting. He pointed directly between Bunnymund and North and pointed at the door, a sand image of them fighting forming above his head as he did. '_If you want to fight do it somewhere else…' _

The air thickened with tension as the three Guardians glanced at each other.

With a heavy sigh, The Guardian of Hope leaned back down and began to finish treating the puncture wounds on his foot where the nightmare wolf had clamped down, winching slightly as he pulled the bandages tight.

North nodded at Sandy as a silent thanks before he stood up and made his way over to the coat he had discarded earlier. Carefully he eased the heavy velvet coat back onto his body, feeling content as he felt the weight of it back on his shoulders. Blue eyes widened as he felt the inside pockets of the coat. _'How could I have forgotten...?' _

His giant hand plunged into the pockets eagerly, carefully retrieving the broken pieces of Jack's staff from their depths.

Emerald eyes narrowed as they observed North placing the pieces of Jack's staff on the nightstand the winter spirit rested next to. "He'll be happy to see those when he wakes up again." Bunnymund said as he stood from his chair.

"He'd be happier if we had all the pieces." North said heavily.

Bunnymund and Sandy couldn't help but feel the feelings of disappointment that North felt in that moment.

"We'll just add that to the list of things to do." Bunnymund said with a hint of humor in his voice.

North looked up and smiled at him, "Yes, yes we will. Now Bunny we need to talk, would you follow me please? I'd like to talk while I check on the work the yetis have accomplished on fixing the Pole."

Bunnymund nodded in affirmation as he put his leather holster back on, he eyes found the blue stone MiM gave them resting on the counter of the medical cabinet. After a moment of hesitation he grabbed it and made his way to the door of the infirmary. He'd rather have it than not have it, just in case there were any more surprise visits from fearlings.

Father Christmas followed the large rabbit out the door glancing back at Tooth and Jack's resting forms as Sandy watched over them. Right before he closed the door he peeked his head back in, "Sandy why don't you send good dreams out to children as well, something tells them they need them now more than ever. "

Sandy looked over and smiled as he floated over to the giant windows; instantaneously golden dreamsand materialized and raced out into the frigid air, into all directions of the world.

North quietly closed the door and released the handle when he heard the soft click of the lock falling into place.

* * *

A frustrated grunt echoed through Jamie Bennett's messy bedroom. The boy paced back and forth across his cluttered floor, pulling at his chocolate colored hair as his feelings of frustration grew. "Come on Jamie think, what other ways can you contact the Guardians?" he nearly yelled as he continued to pace around the room. "I'd put a letter in the mailbox for the North Pole but they won't get that for a few days, and if Jack's hurt, I don't have a few days. I can't contact the Easter Bunny and he only comes on Easter. Then there's the Sandman, you can't talk to him because he only shows up when you're asleep!"

Jamie stopped and looked down at his hand, clutched within it was the piece of Jack's staff that Pitch had tossed at his feet the previous night. It looked like an ordinary piece of wood now, for without the winter spirit's touch it couldn't glow that magical blue it always had. But Jamie still had no doubt that it belonged to Jack's broken staff.

"There's only one option left…I've gotta lose another tooth, but that's easier said than done when you don't have furniture hitting you in the face at high velocity." Jamie groaned. With an exasperated sigh he made his way over to the bathroom connected to his room, carefully placing the wooden shard on his desk as he made his way over.

"Ouch!" Jamie cried as his foot slammed into one of the toys on his floor, "I've really got to clean my room." He groaned as he reached his small hand out to the silver handle of his bathroom door. In one swift motion the door swung open and he crawled up onto the marble countertop by the mirror.

When he saw his reflection Jamie couldn't help but notice how tired he looked, he hadn't slept after Pitch left. There were multiple reasons for that, one being how scared he was for Jack, and two being for the fear he felt of the horrible nightmares Pitch had promised him. He was still in his Pajamas too, and it was almost noon. A Spider-Man band-aid rested on his cheek over the nick that the Boogeyman made. "Alright time to see if I've got any loose ones." Jamie said.

He leaned in as close as possible to the large mirror, opening his mouth as wide as he could in order to see his teeth clearly. Apprehensively he poked around his mouth, feeling each tooth with his index finger. After a few minutes he pulled his finger out, "great, there's one loose, but I'd have to mess with it all day before I could get it out…"

He didn't get long to wallow in his misery before a voiced resonated through the small room.

"Jamie!" Came a high-pitched voice behind him. Jamie jumped instantly, and nearly fell of the counter top from the surprise. Slowly he turned his head and found his little sister standing there looking up at him with curious green eyes.

"What is it Sophie?" Jamie asked as he hopped off the counter top. Sophie continued to stare up at him before speaking again, "why were you looking at your teeth?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly causing her messy yellow hair to fall over her shoulder.

"I'm just trying to see if any are loose…" Jamie explained as he walked around her and back into his bedroom. Sophie followed him and giggled, "do you want to see the Tooth Fairy again? She was so pretty…" she nearly squealed in excitement.

Jamie smiled a little at how excited his little sis was. She still remembered the Guardians even if that night happened when she was still a toddler. She wasn't exactly old now either, still five, but at least she was better at talking.

"Yeah it's really important, I need to see her." Jamie said quietly as thoughts of Jack injured flashed in his mind. He winced visibly as his imagination went into overdrive at how hurt he might be. Remembering that Sophie was still watching him he quickly looked at the floor, not wanting his sister to see that he was upset. Much to his dismay she already noticed.

"Jamie what's wrong, you look sad…" Sophie asked as she walked up to her brother, leaning down slightly to see his face.

Jamie decided it would be better to tell her rather than hide it away from her. He and Sophie had been close since she was born; she was practically joined to his hip when he wasn't out at school or with his friends.

"Sophie…you know Jack Frost, our friend?" he asked as he walked around her and went to retrieve the piece of Jack's staff off of his desk.

"Uh huh he's the skinny boy with the big stick and the pretty white hair." Sophie giggled.

Jamie's lips twitched into a smile at the description she always used for him. He walked back up to her small form and crouched down to her level.

"Well Soph he got hurt." Jamie said quietly as he held out the wooden shard and showed it to her, "and his staff is broken and this is a piece of it."

Sophie covered her mouth with her tiny hand and gasped. "How did he get hurt Jamie?" she asked.

Jamie glanced at the floor and decided that it would be better if he lied about this part, "I don't know Sophie. I just know that he needs this, that's why I need to lose my tooth." Jamie said sorrowfully.

Suddenly tiny arms were wrapped around his waist, squeezing firmly in a tight embrace. "He'll be okay, we'll get your tooth out." Sophie said happily as she hugged her big brother.

Jamie was taken aback at first but quickly hugged his sister back. He may not of been able to tell her the full truth but he was glad he could at least tell her part of the story. When Sophie pulled away Jamie immediately saw a mischievous look in her eyes. Before he was able to figure you what she was up to she balled her hand into a little fist and hit him across the face.

"Ow! Ow! Sophie! What in the heck was that for?" He nearly screamed as his hands went to cup his hurting cheek and mouth.

Sophie laughed lightly, "I was trying to knock out one of your teeth. " She said, giggles escaping her as she watched her brother groan and clutch his face.

"Leave getting the tooth to me Soph. No more hitting!" Jamie commanded as he rubbed his cheek.

"Mkay." Sophie said as laughter continued to escape her tiny body.

"I'm probably gonna be having nightmares about you knocking all my teeth out tonight…" Jamie said, half joking, and half serious. His brown eyes widened in concern as he watched Sophie flinch in fear.

"Sophie what's the matter?" Jamie asked as he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I had a scary nightmare last night, and had to go sleep with mommy…" Sophie nearly whispered.

Jamie's stomach dropped as he realized that it was the Boogeyman's doing. His mood continued to fall as he knew that those nightmares where going to keep coming until he helped the Guardians and Jack.

'_I've got to hurry…' _

"Sophie why don't you go play in your room, I'm gonna be busy getting my loose tooth out before it's time to go to bed tonight."

Sophie merely nodded in response and trudged out of the room.

"This tooth is coming out today, whether it wants to or not. Don't worry Jack, I'll be there soon."


	22. North's Theory

**I am so freakin sorry for making you guys wait so long for this update. In my defense it was my first week back go school so it has been a bit chaotic. I promise though the next few chapters will come quicker now that I've got a bunch of good ideas for where I want this story to go. If you guys have any ideas for the story please leave them here! Also thank you for the wonderful reviews and please keep reviewing, that is a great way to get me to update faster, as horrible as that might sound. XD**

**Oh and btw this chapter borrows ideas from the books, not the movie. So there you go.  
**

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

Bunnymund stopped and waited for North, leaning his tribal tattooed shoulder against the cool wood of the wall beside him. He watched patiently as the Russian gently spoke to Sandy before pulling his head out from behind the door, closing it carefully. North glanced up at him and nodded, smiling softly before approaching him, "Bunny, walk with me please."

The Easter Spirit removed himself from the wall and walked along with North through the vast workshop. They made their way through various areas of the Pole checking on the yetis as they worked tirelessly to fix the damage Pitch's fearlings had done to it. Bunnymund merely followed the Guardian of Wonder, waiting as patiently as he could for the man to make his rounds.

As they walked through the workshop Bunny noticed that the elves had finally shown themselves again. They were skittering about all over the place, their belles jingling furiously as they ran around the workshop, trying to help the yetis in any way possible. The little guys were definitely good at hiding themselves, which was surprising considering they jingled with every movement. Their size was an advantage though; they were able to hide themselves away in the smallest of places. Bunnymund reckoned that's what they did when the Pitch and his fearlings showed up.

It was amazing to see how much progress the yetis were already making with the workshop, new wood was already being put into place, the floors that used to be decorated with broken glass and damaged toys was nearly clean. Bunnymund knew that the hairy giants were great craftsmen, but he didn't know they were also great repairmen.

When they finally reached the Grand Hall North walked straight towards where the damaged globe resided. It was far from fixed but the yetis and elves were hard at work at getting it back into working order, they would need that globe operational in order to keep an eye on the lights. They needed to know how much time they had left before they were forced to strike. North had a bad feeling that the children's suffering was already going to make the globe look much different when it finally started working again.

"Everything is coming along smoothly it seems. Well at least as smooth as it can get." North commented absently mindedly. Bunnymund's ears lowered slightly, he knows that North is still upset about the condition of the Pole. "Eh everything will be back the way it was in a jiff, those yetis of yours are bloody brilliant." Bunnymund said with as much confidence as he could muster. North let himself smile at the pooka's enthusiasm. "Come, let us find a place to sit." North said as he began walking towards the opposite end of the Grand Hall.

He stopped when they had reached the massive fireplace. It wasn't lit now; old partially burned wood sat in the grate. North took the initiative to change that, "one of you please light fireplace for friend and I, we have business to discuss." He called out to the working yetis. Instantly one of them went to retrieve the wood Father Christmas requested.

Meanwhile Bunnymund found himself glancing at the painting resting above the fireplace, it was truly magnificent, depicting a beautiful sunrise peaking behind large mountains. At the base of the mountains North and his yeti were elegantly depicted in harmony, large pines were painted beside them. Beyond the mountaintops rested the North Pole, the windows glowing orange with soft light.

He continued to immerse himself in its beauty when North brought him back to his senses. "Here friend sit in one of these chairs." The Easter spirit's eyes widened in surprise as he saw two large cushioned chairs sitting in front of the soon to be lit fireplace. "When did you?" the Easter Spirit asked.

"You were spacing out so I fetched them when you weren't looking. No big deal. Now sit."

The Guardian of Hope heeded the words of the Guardian of Wonder and plopped himself down upon the soft velvet cushion of the chair. He would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved at finally being able to rest after everything they had recently been through.

Bunnymund's ears twitched as he heard the sound of North settling himself into a chair as well. Promptly he narrowed his eyes at his fellow Guardian, waiting for the explanation of Pitch's power that he had promised to tell him.

A moment of silence passed when Bunnymund decided it was time to break it. "He's acting like he's lost his mind you know…" Bunny nearly growled, his ears flattening against his skull. "Sure the guy's always been a pain in the arse but he's been pretty much harmless up until now. Even when he attacked us last year…he wasn't this violent, this cold-blooded…what he did to Tooth, and especially what he did to Jack…" Bunnymund stopped as the image of Jack's bloody form and the feeling of Tooth's lifeless body flashed in his head.

North's dark blue eyes narrowed on the pooka as he spoke his mind about the spirit of Fear, waiting patiently for him to finish speaking his thoughts. Upon seeing the Easter Spirit stop talking, nearly shaking in his seat at the mention of Jack and Tooth, he decided it was his turn to speak.

"I know Bunny, I know. Pitch was always more restrained than this, he held himself to a standard. He was always an intelligent being, but his recent behavior doesn't line up. It looks like we have underestimated how desperate to be believed in he had become. When we took him down last year, that must have been breaking point..." North's gaze fell to the floor as he felt guilt pang in his heart at not trying harder to come to an understanding with the Nightmare King.

'_Now look what this has led to…' _

The flicker of a fire glowed in both of their peripheral vision as a white haired yeti set it alight, it garbled a few words before trudging off towards the globe, resuming its work.

"You may not believe this Bunny, but Pitch was not always Nightmare King." North said calmly, knowing that the pooka would be surprised. He was right in his assumption, instantly Bunny's ears went erect, his eyes fogged with confusion, clearly not knowing what North was talking about.

"MiM told me long ago, that is why I tried so hard back then to make Pitch become a Guardian, I really thought that maybe his old self would come through, even if he was spirit of fear…" North explained.

Bunnymund merely stared back at Father Christmas, his jaw hanging slightly in pure awe at the words that just registered in his mind. "I don't understand mate…I mean I knew that we all had a past before we were chosen as Guardians, but Pitch is older than any of us, and he's not a Guardian…You're really telling me that bastard was something else entirely at one point?" Bunnymund asked, his voice growing louder as the anger inside him swelled.

North put up a hand, silently telling the pooka to calm down. "Let me finish Bunny…"

The Easter spirit's ears lowered again as he sighed in defeat, signaling for North to continue.

"He used to be known as Kosmotis Pitchiner, back in Golden Age. He was a general, a well renowned one, a hero at that time." North explained.

Bunnymund visibly scoffed at the notion that Pitch Black was a hero, "that man is no hero, he's a bloody monster…" Bunny grumbled angrily.

North glared harshly in the pooka's direction, sending a signal for him to stop interrupting and let him speak. Bunnymund clamped his mouth shut, now sitting silently with a stern look on his face, waiting patiently for North to get to the point.

"He was assigned duty of guarding all horrors of the world…or as we like to call them, fearlings. As time went on he grew weary of that duty and started to long for his daughter."

As those words left the Russians lips Bunnymund found that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What? You're saying he had a child? I don't get it…why then…why would he want to hurt children, when he had one of his own?"

Silence fell upon the two Guardians; all that could be heard were the distant garbles of the hard working yetis and the crackling of the fire beside them.

"Because Bunny…he does not remember her, nor his old life. He forgot long ago." North almost whispered, sorrow flowing through him from the knowledge of tragic fate that befell the man who now called himself the Nightmare King. Bunny's face had hardened in thought, thinking about everything that North had told him so far, "how? How did he forget something so important?"

The cushioned chair creaked slightly as North leaned forward, "The love of his daughter became his downfall… the fearlings impersonated her voice and lured him to door of their prison. They used his daughter against him to get him to open it. When he did…they nearly consumed his soul; he was completely transformed by them. From that moment onwards, he was the Nightmare King and all he lusted for was fear. The man he was before was destroyed that day…"

Bunnymund sat there with his arms tightly crossed against his chest, his back hunched against the back of the chair he rested in. His emerald eyes, now tinged with the orange of the fire, glaring at the ground. He didn't want to have sympathy for Pitch; he didn't deserve it. "So what's causing his power to spike, and the blood lust, what's happening to him?" Bunnymund asked genuinely.

North glared, "Pitch has always managed to stay in control of the fearlings that changed him into what he is now…He has always been intelligent, and held a piece of humanity in him."

"The last bit of his soul that wasn't consumed…" Bunny said as he began to connect the dots.

"Yes, but after his defeat over a year ago, I fear he is letting them take control instead, letting them give him power…I fear he did this in exchange for the rest of his soul." North breathed a heavy breath before continuing, "the more of his soul that is consumed by the fearlings the less humanity there will be in him, he will continue to lose his mind and lust for fear, and he will get it by any means possible…"

Bunnymund uncrossed his arms, now understanding why North was so worried, "Let me see if I understand this correctly, he's giving himself up in order to get the full power of the fearlings? That he's not only going to be more powerful than he's ever been, but he's going to be controlled by all the horrors of the world themselves? He's that desperate?"

North glanced up at the pooka before nodding in affirmation. "Yes, and I believe that he knew what his fate would be if he made such a decision. Pitch is not fool, he knows exactly what he is doing…he just doesn't care anymore. He has stopped caring about consequences."

Bunnymund felt fear spike in stomach, "no wonder he wants to kill us all so badly, we preserve childhood innocence, protect them from feeling fear. And now it makes sense why he's been so bloody terrible to Jack. He's put that kid through absolute hell just to make him afraid. And then there's what he's done to Tooth, what he's now doing to the children of the world. It's a bloody mess…"

The two guardians sat quietly as the heaviness of the situation sank in, not only were they in danger, but the children of the world were in danger as well. Pitch was going to lust for fear more and more; his nightmares were going to become more violent. Perhaps their greatest fear was that once the children started believing in him that he would begin to hurt them more than just mentally.

Suddenly the pooka rose to his feet, his paws balled tightly into fists, "North, if you're right…we have no choice now…we have to _kill_ him."

North's eyes narrowed on the Guardian of Hope, before he too rose to his feet, "_I know…" _


	23. Planning

**Apologizing right now for the short chapter, but I had to cut it short because I've got to go to work. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually had fun with it. Please continue to leave your thought and reviews. I'm considering some of your ideas for the story as it progresses. Until next time! **

**Oh and btw, I've been told several times now that I switch between present tense and past tense, and it is an absolutely horrible habit that I've been trying to break. I don't even always catch it when I proofread, that's how bad it is. So if you notice it on any chapters I put up, let me know so I can edit it. Thanks!  
**

**Edit: To address the reviewer Carla, (because she's a guest I can't reply to her directly), you brought to my attention that Pitch calls Jack boy and it bothers you because he never did it in the movie. I respect your opinion, but Pitch in my story is not the same as he was in the movie. He's way more sinister and condescending, not that he wasn't in the movie, because he was, but I've brought it up a few notches. So Pitch calling Jack "boy" in my story fits his personality because he _doesn't _respect Jack in this story, not in the least, he just wants revenge against him and that's it. The desire to have Jack join him is gone because Jack _rejected _him already, so he's done with trying to win him over. I'm not going to be changing that either. So I hope this doesn't offend you. Thanks for your input though.  
**

"On to next matter of business." North said as he stood from his chair. Bunnymund turned his attention back to the Guardian of Wonder, waiting for the Russian to tell them what their next move was.

"We must move the tooth boxes and the mini fairies here. I know we have let them continue to do their job, but it is too dangerous now. I do not know why Pitch has not attacked the teeth as he did last time, I assume it has something to do with his increasing madness, but we have to take advantage of it." North explained.

Bunnymund nodded carefully, "we need to protect the tooth boxes so we can help the kiddies keep believing, I gotcha. So I'll go fetch them then?"

North nodded, "yes, we only have a limited time before children stop believing even with Sandy's dreams and the tooth box's memories. We need to stand together here, just as we did during our last battle."

The Easter spirit glanced at the roaring flames of the fireplace again, trying his best to ignore how worried he was becoming at their chances of survival, at their chances of actually winning against the Nightmare King.

"I would have never imagined Pitch Black becoming this much of a threat this quickly, but you're right, if we fight together we have the best chance of winning against the bastard." Without another word Bunnymund's paw went to retrieve the blue stone that had saved their lives on more than one occasion. Gingerly he pulled it from his leather holster, turning it in his paws carefully, as if searching for its source of power.

"North, here, take this. I'd rather you hold onto it while I'm gone fetching the fairies and the tooth boxes, especially with Jack and Tooth still being all banged up." Bunnymund said as he walked over to Father Christmas, holding out the crystal in his paw so the man could retrieve it. North reached out one of his tattooed arms and took the crystal from the Pooka, "let's hope I don't have to use this while your gone." North said wearily.

"Yeah, let's hope not, but at least you have it if there's trouble." The pooka said as he turned and moved to the center of the room, tapping the ground with his large foot. Instantly a rabbit hole opened up, beckoning the Easter spirit to jump in.

"Bunny, be careful, Pitch may have been weakened the last time we saw him, but with his unstable condition…" North warned as the rabbit prepared himself to leave.

"Eh don't worry, I'm gonna stop by the warren to re-load on ammo, just in case I have any problems on my end." After those words left his mouth he jumped in, leaping through the network of tunnels at nearly lightning speed.

North watched as the pooka disappeared into the ground, the tunnel he jumped through closed as quick as it came, leaving no evidence that it was ever there to begin with.

* * *

It wasn't long before the ground sunk into the earth and a rabbit hole emerged within the warren. Warm air cascaded through the rabbit's pelt as he emerged from the ground. The scent of flowers and fresh spring air filled his nostrils. The sight of his home and the feeling of being there instantly soothed the Easter spirit.

"Guess I was more homesick than I thought." The Australian said to himself contently as he took in the sight of his domain. It was fine; everything was left untouched, much to his surprise. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why the nightmares hadn't attacked the warren. "Maybe it's because Easter already passed last month…" He whispered thoughtfully.

The pooka was pulled away from his thoughts as the sound of thundering footsteps grew louder. The ground shook as disturbances grew more violent, the source of the noise coming from the various entrances of the warren. The Easter spirit smirked before turning to face the tunnels that led to different continents of the world. "Alright fellas settle down, I know you're excited to be home but that's no reason to so bloody loud."

The giant sentinel eggs that aided in the battle to save Nicolas St. North thundered out of the tunnel that led to the Pole, out into the grassy plains of their lush, flora filled home.

"I guess it's alright that you guys stay here, it's a good idea to have somebody stand guard at the warren." Bunnymund said as he hopped off to where he kept his storage of egg bombs.

"Get outta the way please." Bunnymund barked as clusters of plain white eggs flittered around his form. He dashed over the paint rivers and up one of the hills of the warren, stopping when he reached a stone opening in the side of one of the lush cliff sides. There, lying inside, were piles of bomb eggs.

"I guess a dozen outta just about do it." The rabbit warrior said to himself as he gathered the colorful bombs into his arms, latching them carefully on the leather strapped across his chest.

Turning around he got a long look at his home, knowing that it would probably be a while before he got to see it again. Silently he decided that when this was all over that he was going to make an effort to take a break and just relax in his home. _'If we survive anyways…'_

Bunnymund took one last look at his treasured warren before tapping the ground beneath his feet, summoning a rabbit hole to open. He inhaled deeply, breathing in as much of the fresh air as he could, relishing the spring air that he loved. As he exhaled his features hardened. Not knowing what would be waiting for him at the Tooth Palace, he mentally prepared himself for a potential battle, and in one large leap he dove into the earth.

* * *

Long gray fingers drummed against the cool black marble. A chuckle rattled through the empty darkness. Yellow eyes glared into the shadows, fingers wrapped tightly around his black staff. Slowly the fingers playing against the armrest of the throne moved, brushing tenderly against the still bleeding wound on the Nightmare King's chest. The master of shadows sighed happily, examining the thick coppery liquid that coated his fingertips. "It has been such a long time since I've seen my own blood…" He said almost sweetly.

"I was beginning to wonder if I still had any, if my body really did have heart pumping blood through its veins. It's refreshing to know I'm still alive in that manner." The Nightmare King said to himself with a smile on his raven lips. The angry neighing and howling of fearlings echoed from the depths of the throne room, their yellow orbs glistening in the dark. "Calm down my fearlings, your lust for fear will be quenched. Even as I speak the children of the world are falling further and further into fear. I can feel my power growing with every hour that passes, and those Guardians have done nothing so far to stop it."

Flashes of each of the Guardians injured forms flowed through Pitch's mind, bringing about another twisted smile on his lips. "I must say, out of all the fun I've had with the Guardians, the winter spirit has been the best toy. It will be wonderful, watching him finally break, watching them all break as they realize they don't stand a chance against me."

Another wild laughter filled the dank air of the room as Pitch Black rose from his throne. The tapping of his feet echoed outwards as he walked forward, eyes glinting manically ahead.

"Jack Frost is in for another surprise…those scars on his back aren't just for decoration…let's see if those Guardians can still protect you from me, boy…"


	24. Dreams

**Alright guys, I'm sorry this took so long, but I promise I have a good reason. I originally had over half the chapter written out a few days ago, but when I went to clear out a bunch of unnecessary documents on my computer, I accidentally deleted it. *headdesk* **  
**So yeah I had to start over. But here's the good news. This chapter is really long, way longer than any of the other chapters. So I hope that helps. Anyways, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter. IT IS FLUFFEH, FINALLY SOME FLUFF. I hope you guys don't mind that. XD  
**

**EDIT 2/8/2013 - Okay guys, I've gotten through a really busy time, and I've gotten a good break from writing. I'm gonna update this weekend. Either tomorrow night or Sunday night. I promise. Thanks for being patient with me.  
**

This was as close to peace that he was going to get, sitting in one of the infirmary's cushioned wooden chairs, body completely slack in the material's soft embrace, gazing out into the frozen tundra that surrounded the Pole.

The weather was fair today, partially clouded skies blanketed the blue that hide behind them. The tinniest flakes of snow drifted through the air, swirling erratically to the ground below. Every once in a while the sun would show its face, breaking through the light gray clouds that trailed slowly by.

Sandy was having a hard time keeping himself awake as the streams of golden sand drifted out the windows and into the world outside. The cushioned chair he had nestled himself in was starting to feel too comfortable, and the steady breathing of the two guardians healing in their beds almost acted like a lullaby to the worn out golden man. He may be the Sandman, Guardian of Dreams, but he also needed rest time and again.

After what seemed to be the hundredth time his golden eyes had fallen shut, Sandy decided that it was time to get up and move around. Now was not the time for sleep, not with Tooth and Jack still in such critical condition. He shook his head lightly as leaned out of the warm embrace of the chair he had found himself so relaxed in. He balled his hands into tiny fists and rubbed his eyes harshly in circling motions. As he floated slowly into the air he yawned and stretched his arms wide, willing his body to waken from its tranquil state.

Cautiously he drifted over to the bed that contained Tooth's sleeping form, looking over her lovingly as he commanded more dreamsand to swirl above her head. A silent laugh escaped him as the sand shifted into the shapes of baby teeth. Some things were sure to never change, and Tooth would always dream of teeth, or children waking up with smiles on their faces as the pulled out a gift from underneath their pillows.

He continued to let his eyes observe her; to his relief it looked as if his dreams were working, she looked completely content. But at the slight of the dents in here wings, the patches of disheveled feathers littered across her body, and the bandages wrapped tightly around her injured forearm and torso, he was reminded that she was not going to be back to full normalcy for a while.

Once Sandy was sure that Tooth was still stable and sleeping soundly, he decided it was time to check on Jack. He had to try to swallow down the dread he felt as he drifted above the resting fairy and over to the bed holding the fragile winter spirit. He hadn't gotten a close look at the boy in the past few hours and he knew in his belly that the wounds were going to look worse before they started to look better. The Guardian of Dream's rounded face winced visibly as he got closer to the boy.

He was right; the wounds that assailed the boy's body did look worse. The bruises on his face had darkened to shades of purple and black, the bandages that rested over the cuts on his cheek were not enough to hide the angry red that encircled the wounds. Any patch of flesh that wasn't covered in gauze was a shade other than the spirit's normally pale skin.

Sandy even noticed that the boy had faint circles around his eyes, no doubt from the lack of actual rest he was allowed to receive. Sandy wasn't stupid, he knew that Pitch had more than likely cast nightmare after nightmare on the boy during his time of imprisonment. It seemed to him that the only attribute on the boy's body that remained unchanged was his snow-white hair.

He hadn't noticed it before, but even the teen's breathing came out in raspy breaths. Tears stung at Sandy's eyes as he wished he could take some of the pain away from his friend. It wasn't fair, he had just become a Guardian, he'd barely had time to actually go out and earn believers of his own before Pitch had done this to him. Everything was so new to Jack, his life was supposed to be getting better, he was supposed to be part of a happy new life, with a family and a home. Not this, this wasn't supposed to happen.

The smallest squeak pulled the Guardian of Dreams out of his thoughts. He blinked his lids rapidly as he tried to keep the build up of moisture from escaping from his eyes. Once he was sure the tears wouldn't fall he looked down at the source of the chirp and was met with Baby Tooth staring back up at him worryingly.

She had woken a short while ago, about an hour or so after North and Bunnymund had left the room, she was worried sick about Tooth and Jack and had flew back and forth between them frantically before Sandy was able to settle her down. After she had looked over Tooth, she made a decision that had honestly surprised the golden man. She had decided to nestle herself beside Jack, and not with Tooth. Maybe it was because she knew that Jack was hurting more.

Sandy smiled the best he could at the tiny fairy, giving her a thumbs up as a sign that he was okay. She chirped with uncertainty before fluttering over to Jack's hair, curling into the side of his head.

With Sandy's dreams being the only way for Jack to escape his pain, he wasted no more time in summoning a stream of golden sand over the boy, adding to the mass that was already there. Jack would not suffer in his dreams, not if he had anything to say about it. He watched intensely as the sand shifted, forming new images of a brand new dream. As he watched the dream unfold it warmed his aching heart, and a smile found itself onto his round face.

* * *

_Jack's Dream_

The night air was frigid, biting into the skin of anyone who dared to wallow out into it, but for a certain winter spirit, it had no effect. The weather reports in North Carolina were calling for snow that night. Anywhere from four to eight inches were being called for across the state, and Jack was going to make sure the reports were right.

He hollered in delight as the wind hurled his body through the night sky, over the thick clouds that glowed blue with the moon's light. The clouds were thickening upon his arrival, barely holding in the flakes of snow that were predicted to fall that night.

Right now he was positioned over the city of Charlotte, flying wildly over its brightly lit neighborhoods and city streets. He loved cities like this, located right in the middle of the United States. There was something special about areas like this because they valued the sight of snow so much more than those who live in places like New York or Canada.

In places farther north, snow was nothing special, it was expected, a part of life, nothing out of the ordinary. But here, it was an event; even if he made two inches of snow the children would be giddy with wonder and excitement. The very sight of snowflakes sparked happiness in them, and finally the conditions were just right for him to give them a really good storm.

He slowed his speed down a bit as he came lower to the ground, not wanting to smack into a tree or telephone pole on accident. He grinned mischievously as he frosted trees, cars, mailboxes and anything else he could get into contact with.

Just as he was about to glide out of the heavily treed neighborhood he came abruptly to a halt, landing with a slight tap on top of one of the street lights.

Crying…he had heard someone crying hadn't he?

His blue eyes searched as his ears reached for the sound. It wasn't long before he heard a child whimper and sniffle faintly. He knew this wasn't the type of crying over something arbitrary or unimportant, this child was really hurting. After 300 years of living he knew the difference between a spoiled kid crying over not getting something they wanted and a child that was hurting over something that was actually important.

He whirled around searching for the crying form; the strings on his frosted hoody swaying lightly as he did. There was no use in calling out, he knew that, but looking for the kid couldn't hurt.

He took to the air again and flew further down the street he was on. Upon reaching the corner of the street he took a right, eyes still searching for the child.

His body jerked slightly as he stopped, eying a tiny form curled up on one of the driveways.

He dropped down onto the street, holding his staff tightly as he approached what appeared to be a little girl around the age of eight or nine. She was sitting on the edge of her driveway, knees drawn up against her chest with her arms around them. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she stared hazily in front of her.

"Come on, what are you doing out here at night? It's way too cold to be just sitting out here." Jack said in concern as he approached the upset girl.

She didn't move, clearly not hearing a word he was saying.

"You'd think after becoming a Guardian things would be easier…" Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

This girl needed to be inside, he knew that much. Where were her parents? Why weren't they looking out for her?

Jack knew he couldn't leave her, not until he was sure that she was safe from the cold, so without a second thought he walked up beside the girl and sat, laying his staff over his shoulder. He watched the girl in frustration as another sob escaped her chapped lips and she buried her face into her arms. He didn't try to touch her, because he knew he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. Another sigh slipped through his lips as he looked up at the sky.

"I wonder why you're hurting so much…" He said softly.

He got his answer a few minutes later when the sound of yelling emanated from the brick house at the end of the driveway. One of the voices was male while the other was female. He couldn't make out any of the words they were saying but he didn't need to. He knew that those voices belonged to the girl's parents. They were fighting, and it sounded horrible.

"Now it makes sense…." He said sadly as the girl shivered and shed a few more tears.

Jack did his best to fend off the chilled air and the freezing wind coming from the storm he had brought with him, but it wasn't doing much. The little girl continued to shiver and he could now hear the chattering of her teeth in the quiet night. He fumbled with one of the strings to his hoodie as he racked his brain for ideas on how to fix this.

"Oh!" He said happily as his eyes widened and a smile sprang forth onto his face. "I know what will cheer you up!"

As quickly as he could he rose to his feet and looked up at the thick clouds.

"Hey wind! Take me to the skies!" He shouted enthusiastically his eyes shining with determination.

The wind listened to his command and instantly lifted him into the air, shooting him towards the clouds. He gripped his staff firmly as he held it out in front of him. Electric blue raced through the wooden rod and shot out the G shaped end. He watched proudly as the blue sank into the storm clouds above him.

"Come on, time for a snowstorm." He whispered expectantly as he waited for the first flakes to fall.

The seconds crawled, but finally the first thick flake fell through the air. Another and another followed it, and soon snowflakes were raining down everywhere. He turned towards the ground and raced back down to the distraught girl he had left, hoping that his gift would be enough to lift her spirits.

Once he landed he saw the girl standing, grinning wide at the flakes that fell into her hair and onto her clothes, sticking there like glue. No longer was she crying, though there was still a damp trail left behind on her rosy cheeks, besides that there were no signs that she had been upset. She giggled happily as the white flakes continued to gather on herself and on the world around her.

"Snow!" She shouted before jumping up and down in delight.

"It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh along with her, he was beyond happy at seeing the once distressed child was now bouncing around her driveway in excitement.

"Glad you like it kiddo." He said as another lopsided grin found its way onto his face.

He was about to turn and leave when the girl said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Jack Frost is here…" She whispered in awe as she reached out her tiny hands and caught some of the snowflakes.

Jack felt his heart beat faster in his chest as she spoke his name, holding onto his staff so tightly that his knuckles were white. He knew that she didn't believe in him yet, because she hadn't seen him, but still, she said his name like she did.

He turned slowly, waiting, hoping that the girl would see him. If she did, she would be one of the first to believe in him after receiving his title as a Guardian.

"I'm here…right in front of you…" He breathed as the girl continued to smile at the snow.

"Thank you Jack…I was sad, because my parents are fighting, but you made it better." She said softly. "You're real aren't you? I've heard stories about you…I think you are…"

Jack walked carefully towards the girl, watching her like a hawk, searching for any sign that she might recognize his existence, but not yet. Nothing was there yet; she was still searching, still looking for that belief.

He crouched down in front of her, once again placing his staff over his shoulder, looking up at her hazel eyes.

"I'm right here, come on, you must know it by now." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Please…see me."

The little girl closed her eyes, feeling the cold air around her, nipping at her nose. "I believe in you…Jack Frost."

There it was, those words he was dying to hear. His heart leaped into his throat at he sat frozen as a statue in front of the girl.

Her eyes slipped back open and narrowed before widening to the size of saucers. "J-jack frost…" She gasped, jaw hanging agape as she looked at the boy who had suddenly appeared in front of her. He was unlike any other person she had ever seen. Barefoot in the bitter cold, wearing disheveled brown pants, a modern looking blue hoodie with frost patterns littered across it. His hair was white as snow and his eyes an icy blue; clutched in his fingers he held what appeared to be a large wooden stick. What also surprised her was that he was staring back at her with the same wide-eyed expression.

"You can…you can see me?" He asked with apprehension clear in his voice.

"Y-yes." She said without hesitation, her face still awe struck with wonder.

She flinched slightly as he jumped into the air excitedly, laughing and hollering like a child that had just gotten the best toy in the world.

"You can see me! Yes!" Jack shouted happily before landing back on the ground again, flashing a lopsided grin at her. The girl looked back at him for another moment before a smile slowly formed on her face.

"You are real! I knew it!" She cried before jumping up and down again. Then she did something he wasn't prepared for. In one big leap she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his thin body in a snug embrace. She continued to laugh, and the air that escaped her lips tickled his ear.

He froze a moment, his brain not working properly. Sure this had happened with Jamie already, but this believer was brand new, and the feeling of being believed in was something he was still getting used too.

Finally he snapped out of his reverie and returned the embrace, hugging her back as warmly as he could manage.

"Thank you Jack!" She said loudly as she detached herself from him.

He laughed again as she let go of him, "I should be thanking you…um"

"Jenny, my name is Jenny!" She said happily.

"Jenny." He said, nodding in confirmation, his hair bouncing slightly as he did.

"Why should you thank me though?" She asked curiously, her hazel eyes wide as she continued to take in the image of the boy in front of her.

"Because, you believe in me, and when you believe in me, you can see me. It means that you acknowledge me as your Guardian." He explained proudly.

She nodded in understanding before a giggle escaped her, "I always thought you had elf ears."

He couldn't stop the laughter that tore through him. "Yeah most people do think of me that way." He said as he felt a tinge of embarrassment.

"But it doesn't matter, you're better than anything I've imagined." She said warmly. A moment of silence and snowfall passed before Jenny spoke again.

"I'm so glad…I got to see you." She whispered.

He smiled and stood to his feet, "I'm glad you see me too, you have no idea."

Jack knew that he couldn't keep Jenny out much longer, he could see her shivering more violently and red flush on her cheeks and nose growing brighter.

"Listen, you need to go back inside, it's really cold out here and it's getting late."

Just as the words left his lips he heard the sound of a glass door opening.

"Jenny, get inside right now, it's freezing out here! You can play in the snow tomorrow!"

Jack knew that was her mother calling out. Jenny spun around and shouted back, "I'm coming mom, let me just say bye to Jack Frost first!"

Jack grinned widely at the thought of how funny that must sound to the girl's mother.

To his surprise her mother laughed. "Okay honey, but then come inside!"

"I will" Jenny called back quickly before turning back to Jack.

"Will I see you again?" She asked quickly.

The question threw him off for a second, this girl already wanted to know when she would see him again? Many emotions swelled in his heart before he could muster up the confidence to answer.

"Of course, how about tomorrow?" He said cheerfully. "We can have a snowball fight."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree at those words, "you mean it?"

He nodded back, "of course!"

One again he felt the girl latch herself onto him before letting go quickly. "Then I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted as she turned and sped off down her driveway. "Bye Jack!" She shouted before opening the door to her home.

"Bye Jenny!" He called back, smiling ear to ear.

He sighed in content, completely taken over by the feeling of happiness. He found another believer, and it had merely been a few weeks since becoming a Guardian. This was just the beginning, the more believers he found the more powerful he would become, and the more believers there would be.

The night couldn't get much better, well except for the fact he still had a snowstorm to spread.

He was just about to jump into the night sky when pain suddenly shot through his entire back. A harsh gasp escaped his lips as he fell back to the ground, his staff falling idly beside him.

The pain continued to twist through him, causing his body to shake and his hands to clench into fists. He leaned forward, curling into himself, his breath coming harshly as the agony assailed his back. He had no idea what was going on, he wasn't hurt, so there was no reason for the pain he was feeling. Panic built up in his chest as he silently begged for the pain to stop. The snow fell harder in response to his desperation, the wind picking up and swirling it around him.

"_I'm still here Jack." _

A silky voice slithered through his mind, echoing in his head harshly before fading away. His eyes jumped around, looking for the source. Instead his eyes found his staff, he weakly reached out for it, needing to have it in his grasp desperately.

"_Your dreams are not as safe as you think…" _

The voice came again, ringing loudly in his ears. Another wave of pain wracked through his backside and he had to fight back the whimpers that desperately wished to flee from his lips.

"_This is just the beginning…" _

As the last words crashed through his mind like a tidal wave, he found that all of the pain suddenly stopped. His breaths came rapidly, his chest heaving up and down erratically. His fingers searched for his staff, claiming it desperately as he felt the wood brush against his fingertips. He trembled slightly as he sat up, looking around fearfully. Everything around him was the same. He was still at the edge of Jenny's driveway.

All he could do was sit there, brushing his fingers against his back, only to feel smooth skin residing underneath his hoodie.

"What…what j-just h-happened…?"


	25. Preparations

**Yeah yeah, I know this chapter was way overdue, but updates won't be coming as quick now that I'm back at school and working 5 days a week. I need you guys to be patient with me. I promised I won't abandon this story no matter how busy my life gets. I'll always come back to it and it will get finished. I also apologize for this being a day late, but well, the weekend was busier than I had originally anticipated. This chapter is unedited so sorry for any grammar mistakes as well. I'll edit it tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update quicker for chapter 26. Enjoy. **

**EDIT: 3/2/13 - Yeah I'm horrible I know, but hey guess what, I've nearly finished the next chapter and it will be ready to be posted tonight! I started it yesterday after not having time to do it Thursday, but I wasn't even able to finish it yesterday either! I'd post it during the day today but unfortunately I have work. But tonight is the night!  
**

**Once again, my apologies for sucking at updating. Life needs to stop being so busy. **

As the ground opened up beneath the lush floor of the Tooth Palace, all Bunnymund could hear were the swarms of mini fairies. They were hard at work delivering gifts to the children of the world while placing their baby teeth in their rightful tooth boxes.

Their movement halted at once when they heard the spirit of Easter arise from the earth, their pink eyes wide with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. They flittered quickly to the ground floor where the Guardian was waiting; chirping madly as they did.

Bunnymund knew they were worried about their missing mother, it must have been driving them mad not knowing where she was or what she was doing for last number of days.

They gathered in a mass around him, careful not to suffocate him with their large numbers.

"Easy sheilas, easy." Bunnymund said soothingly as he moved his arms up in down in a thoughtful manner. "I gotta scope this place out a bit, make sure its safe, then I'll tell ya what's going on."

The fairies chirped softly in agreement, making room for the spirit of Easter to move through them. Bunnymund's ears twitched in all different directions while his nose sniffed the air; he scurried about the area, looking for any signs of unwanted intruders, of _fearlings. _

"There doesn't seem to be any unwanted guests, looks like the Tooth Palace is safe, for now." Bunnymund said as he approached the waiting swarm of fairies. He felt like there were rocks in his gut as he looked at them. They all looked so worried, and he didn't have good news for them either. How was he supposed to tell them that their mother was hurt. that Jack was hurt. With a heavy sigh he tried to swallow the dread bubbling within him.

"Look sheilas, this isn't gonna be easy to say, so bear with me okay." He asked quietly. A few uncertain chirps resonated through the air before complete silence befell the Tooth Palace.

"Tooth, she's hurt…" He whispered gravely.

Just as he thought, angry and frantic chirping ensued as the tooth fairies flittered around in a disorganized pattern. "But she's okay! She's going to be fine!" He added quickly in an effort to ease their hysteria. Once they settled down he continued on, "the truth is, Jack's the one we need to worry more about, he's hurt worse, a lot worse." The large rabbit winced visibly as he thought of Jack's injured body lying in the infirmary bed. The tooth fairies all squeaked sadly, and Bunnymund was sure some were crying.

"Pitch is on the loose, and this time he really means business. The fight we fought last year is nothing compared to this one. So North has commanded that we move all of you and the tooth boxes to the North Pole. I know this won't be easy for you all, but it needs to be done."

The rainbow hybrid fairies all looked around at each other and squeaked their language at one another, a few seconds of this ensued before they all faced the Easter spirit, nodding in understanding at North's command.

Bunnymund nodded back in return and let a small smile find itself onto his face. "Alright then, you ladies gather up the tooth boxes, I'll stand watch in case anything goes awry. Once your finished I'll transport you all to the North Pole." The Guardian of Hope ordered as he settled himself by crystal blue lagoon at the base of the palace. The mini fairies instantly got to work, gathering their precious cargo as quickly as they could, wanting nothing more than to see their mother again. '_Maybe we can win this thing, if we do fight together.'_ Bunnymund thought as he leaned against the cool bark of one of the Cherry Blossoms.

* * *

After North watched Bunnymund leave he knew what he needed to do. Wasting no more time he trekked through the workshop. He needed to talk to MiM again, and he knew just the place to do it.

As he made his way down the various hallways he checked the repairs that the yetis had been making, relieved to see that progress was already being made. It was easy to fix a building, but bringing friends back to life wasn't fixable, and that is why, even though it was hard to see his home wrecked by fearlings, he would manage. Jack and Tooth were alive, and right now, that was all that mattered.

After a few more minutes Father Christmas found himself standing in front of the heavy wooden door to his personal workspace. Part of him was afraid to go inside, worried that there wouldn't be much of a workspace left. His features hardened as he pushed the door open, waiting expectantly to see the wreckage.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he stepped inside, his workroom had been untarnished; completely the same as it was before. He smiled warmly as he smelled the scent of uneaten cookies.

He couldn't stop himself from brushing his large fingers across the tools he used to fashion prototypes for new toys, eying them with a look of longing. Once they defeated Pitch, he would be more than happy to be sitting back on the wooden stool by his worktable, chiseling away at the large ice blocks, having Jack come in and ask him a string of questions just to get his attention.

North's heart ached slightly as the memories of Jack flooded in. The mischievous, yet curious winter spirit would distract the yetis from their work, often getting them to "test out" the toys with him. He would sneak cookies from the elves when they weren't looking, and feed the reindeer even when North told him not too. But the moments North remembered most fondly were those from the times Jack would stay the night and listen to him tell stories about his adventurous past in front of the fireplace. Those times were too short lived, barely a year of them.

North snapped out of his flashback, turning his attention towards the large windows at the end of the workplace. They were lightly frosted from the cold of the world outside; that detail alone just motivated North more. If there was going to be a hope of Jack and Tooth recovering, they needed to find a way to buy time, and that was what North was going to ask MiM, for time.

Heavy footsteps rattled through the air as the Russian moved to unlatch the heavy windows. They swung open without much effort and a heavy breeze pressed against the Guardian of Wonder. North stood their unfazed, by now completely used to the biting cold of the Pole. Dark blue eyes narrowed at the outline of the moon that shone brightly through the partially clouded sky. A heavy breath escaped his parted lips as he searched for the words he needed to say.

"MiM…Manny, my friend. We are in trouble. You must know what has happened. What has happened to Pitch, and what he has done because of it."

He paused for a moment and looked up, watching as the wispy clouds parted and the moon showed its full brilliance. MiM was listening, that was now clear.

"Tooth is hurt…Jack is much worse. Even Bunny and I have our own injuries. It seems that Sandy is only one who has gone unscathed by Pitch's madness." North said, anger and sadness now coating his words. The moon shinned even brighter, its blue beams nearly blinding; they almost felt warm against the Russians exposed skin.

"I hate to admit this but, Manny, we need your help again. We are outgunned, and we need time to heal. Please, friend, please help us." North nearly begged.

For a moment, nothing happened, but soon North attention was on one of his coat pockets. A faint glow emanated from its depths, beckoning the spirit of Christmas. North reached for the blue stone Bunny had given him earlier, eying it with curiosity as he retrieved it from the depths of his pocket.

"This? What do you want me to do with this?" North asked curiously as he examined the stone up close. Before he could come up with any ideas the stone flashed brighter and flew from his hands and into the sky. North's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned his body outside the window, straining to see where the stone had gone.

It was of no use, he couldn't see it anymore; it was gone. "I don't understand Manny, that stone protected us, why did you take it?" he asked, voice now full of concern.

Just as the question left his lips a blue light rained down from the sky, forming a dome around the entire pole. North watched in awe, not sure what he was seeing. His eyes followed the light as it formed a shield around the entire area. '_A shield!'_

"A shield! Manny, you are genius! This is perfect!" North hollered in excitement. He clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Thank you, friend. Thank you."

* * *

Sandy sat unmoving at Jack's bedside, watching as one of the boy's memories unfolded before him, playing itself out in the wisps of dreamsand. Sandy remembered this event like it was yesterday; well actually, it wasn't that long ago at all in immortal time.

After Jack became a Guardian, they all decided that it would be a good idea to have gatherings where they could all see each other. They would do this about once a week, just so that they could enjoy each others company.

To be honest they used to do this before, but as the years passed on, they did it less and less, and soon they barely saw each other at all.

Jack had helped bring the custom back, it was just another positive thing the winter spirit had done for them.

Sandy would never forget the genuine smile on the boy's face as he described his first believer outside of Burgess. Jenny was her name; she lived in Charlotte, North Carolina. They all knew her; she was a sweet child. Her belief in Jack meant that stories of Jack Frost were finally spreading.

Jack was flying full of energy, causing snow flurries to fall inside the pole as he told his story about her. They all laughed and gave their congratulations; it was a really good day for all of them.

He watched as the memory continued, Jenny was running down her driveway, waving goodbye to Jack. Sandy watched Jack's golden figure curiously as the girl went into her house, waiting to see where the memory would go.

A blue glow coming through the windows distracted him though, and his curiosity instantly took over. Sandy floated quickly and quietly away from the resting winter spirit and made his way over to the frosted windows. A smile lit up his rounded face as he saw the light blue light forming a shield around the North Pole. He watched excitedly as the light knit itself to other beams of light, stretching downwards until it reached the frozen tundra below.

The Sandman's attention was completely taken by the events outside, missing the slight twitch Jack's pale fingers. He didn't see as the golden figure formed by the sand collapsed, writhing on the ground in agony. He didn't see the flash of a grimace on the boy's face, or the way his eyes darted beneath his pale lids as his dreams were assailed. He didn't see that Jack was still vulnerable to the King of Nightmares.


	26. Retreat

**I know, I know. This update also took forever. I'M SORRY OKAY, REALLY! But finally I got this chapter done. I'm excited to continue on with Jack and Tooth's healing after this. Jack's healing process is obviously going to be a lot longer than Tooth's though. Oh and don't worry I didn't forget about Jamie, he'll be in the next chapter, as will Pitch. If you guys have any suggestions for the story, as always feel free to let me know about them! Oh and please review! **

**I'll try to update again soon. I'm on Spring Break so it will be easier now :) **

It had been several hours since the mini fairies had gotten to work on collecting and moving the tooth boxes. Bunnymund sat there patiently, impressed at the little creatures as they moved in swarms around the palace's tall towers. It was amazing to the pooka how organized they could be even with their large numbers.

A heavy sigh escaped from him as he stretched his legs out; if the circumstances were different he would have gladly taken a nap, the warm climate of the tooth palace would be enough to put anyone to sleep, and the soft breeze that brushed against his fur every so often definitely wasn't helping.

Unfortunately the circumstances wouldn't allow for a nap, no matter how much he wanted one. It was a good thing he was a Guardian or else he would have fallen asleep way before now.

The Easter spirit waited patiently for hours, getting up every so often so that he could stay alert. It wasn't until the sun started to set over the horizon that a rogue mini fairy finally zoomed down to him.

Upon seeing her Bunnymund stood to his feet, stretching his body out in an effort to become alert once more.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked as he stretched his arms high above his head.

A series of energetic chirps confirmed that the answer was yes.

"Alright then, I'll open up a tunnel that leads to the Pole, gather up the others and meet me back here."

The little fairy nodded with a determined look on her face before turning and flying off towards the swarm above.

The Guardian of Hope turned his attention to the ground, after a quick tap of his foot, a massive hole opened up, one large enough to move the amount of tooth boxes and mini fairies that were housed here.

Soon his ears were overwhelmed with the flittering of the mini fairies wings as they hovered above him, waiting for further instructions.

"Alright sheilas, just head down that tunnel and follow the path, it'll be a straight shot all the way to the pole, once you get there North will tell ya where you can put the tooth boxes." Bunnymund said before a mass of worried chirps assailed his ears.

He didn't have to guess as to what the fairies were worried about.

"You'll be able to see Tooth and Jack soon too, but not until they get some recovery time alright?" He told them, using the gentlest tone he could muster. The fairies' statures drooped considerably as they were given the news that they would have to wait, but soon they pulled themselves together and made their way down into the massive tunnel.

A sigh of relief escaped Bunnymund as he watched the fairies dive down into the tunnel, carrying the tooth boxes along with them.

They were lucky that Pitch hadn't attacked, if another group of fearlings had shown up while they were gathering the tooth boxes, Bunnymund wasn't sure if he would have been able to hold them off, not after fighting nearly nonstop for days, plus he didn't even have the stone MiM had given them for protection.

More than once he had tricked himself into thinking he'd heard the thunderous clopping of hooves, or the low feral grows of the Nightmare King's newest creations, only for it to turn out to be all in his head. He didn't like to admit it but they were all truly vulnerable right now.

After the last of the mini fairies disappeared into the ground below, Bunnymund turned and gave one last look at the now eerily empty tooth palace, making a silent promise that it would soon be up and running like usual again, that they would save themselves and the children of the world once more.

Turning back towards the ground Bunnymund dove into the tunnel, leaving the tooth palace completely silent.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the Pole, North was there to meet them, a wide grin on his face. Considering their current circumstances, Bunnymund was confused as to what could be making North so excited, that was until he was quickly dragged to one of the windows and shown what Manny had done. Bunny had the urge to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real and not his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Isn't it amazing? I knew Manny would pull through!" North laughed as he gestured excitedly at the newest addition to the pole, a fluorescent blue shield. Slowly the Easter spirit and the mini fairies hovering around him smiled as well, enthralled by the power around the pole that now protected them from fearlings.

"So we're really safe here?" Bunny asked, still not quite believing what his eyes were seeing.

North smiled again softly, "yes, I believe Manny has bought us the time that we needed. We're going to be fine. I can feel it…"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, as he knew what was to come after those words.

"…In my belly." North chortled as he grasped his stomach for further emphasis.

"Yeah yeah, mate." Bunnymund chuckled before realizing that they still had work to be done.

"North, where do you want to house the tooth boxes and the little sheilas to stay?"

North turned immediately to face the thousands of fairies now hovering about in the grand hall. "Ah yes, I've already got that sorted out. Come little ones, I show you where to stay."

"Do you need any help mate?" Bunnymund questioned.

"No, no, you go to infirmary. I'll be there as soon as I can." North responded as he led the mini fairies carrying their tooth boxes out of the Grand Hall and out of sight.

Bunnymund wasted no time in hopping quickly through the workshop and through that route that led to the infirmary door. Once there, he hesitated a moment, his paw hovering over the door handle. He was trying to swallow the guilt that now flowed within him, as he knew what he would see when he went through those doors. _Jack…_

Bunnymund let himself lean heavily against the wood, a heavy sigh passing through his nose as he fought to calm the swell of emotions that were making it so hard to simply walk through the door.

Jack was like this because of _him_, _he_ had broken his promise to keep him safe from harm. He had failed Jack, and worse yet, they still didn't know to what extent the torture had been taken. Nobody knew where Jack was psychologically, and god knows what had happened to him during those nightmares he'd been having.

The pooka's paw tightened into a fist as the memories of the winter spirit thrashing in his bed flashed in his head like lighting.

Could he do this? Could he stand to walk into that room again? He nearly made the decision to turn around and leave when North's voice tore him away from his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he'd been standing by the door that long.

"Bunny, what are you doing? What is wrong?" North asked, genuine concern coating his words.

Bunnymund flinched before standing up straight again. "It's nothing, I'm just…" a deafening silence filled the air as the pooka struggled for the right words to say. North watched intently, waiting, time continued to slip away without a word escaping from the pooka's mouth.

"Whatever it is that you are feeling right now, friend, let it go. Tooth and Jack need us, both of us." North reached out and placed a hand on the Easter spirit's shoulder, offering comfort.

He was completely taken off guard when the pooka finally glanced at him. His eyes were misted over with tears, none had fell, but they were there. North's features softened further before he decided to speak again.

"Come, I'll go in first." North said softly as he let his hand fall away from the pooka and reach for the handle to the infirmary.

Bunnymund still hesitated as North opened the door and walked through. It took all he head to turn himself around and follow. As his eyes scanned the room, the hurt he knew he would feel came crashing down on him, reminding him of the reality they were stuck in.

North quietly observed the room, Tooth and Jack both laid in their beds, breathing rhythmically as golden dreamsand floated above them. Sandy quickly turned and gave them a warm smile before returning to sending dreams to the world's children. Father Christmas grabbed two chairs and set them up in front of the infirmary beds Jack and Tooth were lying in.

"Here, Bunny, sit." North said as he patted the empty chair next to him. Bunnymund did as North suggested and sat down, immediately slouching over as he let his eyes observe his injured friends.

"You may not believe it now Bunny, but I know we will all get through this." North said as he too watched the two healing Guardians sleep. "I know Jack's been through hell, but he has survived on his own for 300 years. He can surely come back from this."

Bunnymund tensed visibly before he decided to respond. "He had a nightmare barely hours after we got him back here…"

"What?" North asked.

"He had a nightmare, and it wasn't ordinary, he was thrashing around in the bed, crying in his sleep. Whatever the hell he was dreaming about, it was enough to have him in hysterics for a good thirty minutes after he woke up." Bunny said almost angrily. North didn't respond, but instead waiting for the Guardian of Hope to continue.

"I'm worried, worried about what's been going on in those nightmares of his. I'm worried… about what they've might of done to him mentally."

North let out a heavy breath as the pooka finally shared some of his concerns with him, though he knew that wasn't everything, but he wouldn't push it right now.

"We will deal with that in time as well, but good news is, is that Sandy can now protect him from that. We will have to see what Jack will be willing to tell us over time. But Bunny, he won't be hurt again. I won't allow it. We will fight against Pitch. Not Jack, Jack is done fighting this fight. All we can do now, is give our friends time to heal. " North said firmly.

Bunnymund sat there, now looking at the floorboards beneath him, not wanting to talk anymore…


	27. Author's Note

Okay guys I know it's been FOREVER. But my anxiety is finally under control and I'm ready to start writing this story again. I got through my semester of college with As and Bs as well so that's also a bonus. It's gonna take me a few more days to a week to get the new chapter up though because I need to go back and read my story to make sure the details stay correct.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENCE. I'M SO EXCITED TO UPDATE YOU HAVE NO IDEA! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	28. What Now?

**So I know this chapter is WAY WAY overdue, but more will be coming. It's also around normal length but the next chapter will be longer. Thanks again for being so patient with me, and I maintain the promise that this story will be finished! **

"It's finally happened. Soon the Guardians will know the truth, that the winter spirit they've adopted is still mine to torment."

An eerie chuckle echoed throughout the ominous corridors of the Nightmare King's fortress, accompanied by the tapping of slow footsteps.

"I really must commend myself for coming up with such an excellent idea. Those scars I left on the boy have worked beautifully so far. I'll have to experiment with them further. " Pitch said as a smirk found its way onto his face.

The Nightmare King continued to maneuver through his domain, not really having a destination in mind.

"If I had known giving up the remainder of my soul would have brought me such a swift victory I would have done it ages ago."

The master of fear stopped in his tracks, his robes swaying at the sudden halt. Ferocity suddenly began to build inside of him, bubbling up from the memories of being ignored and his power being referred to as '_just a bad dream.' _

"What good has my soul done me anyway? I haven't had a purpose since the dark ages." He spat, anger and hate clear in his voice as finished speaking. His body shook with rage that seemed almost impossible to overcome. His fist gripped his black scepter with an unforgiving force; it was as if hate was taking him over all at once.

Then quick as lightning his demeanor changed, a sly smile appeared on his raven lips and his features softened. "But all of that is nothing more but the past now, soon the Guardians will all be dead, and I'll be able to throw the world into another dark age, one that will never end. Everyone will finally know and fear the Nightmare King."

* * *

Another drop of water hit the floor, and then another and another. Maybe he would of counted them if they weren't coming so quickly. The first two nights she didn't come, he was able to keep the tears at bay and tell himself that the next night would be the night.

But this was the third night that had passed. And still there was nothing! This was the third morning he had awoken to find no evidence of the Tooth Fairy or even a mini fairy. For the third time he had gone through the night barely able to sleep, whether it had been from the nightmares that continued to assail him, or the constant worries about Jack and the Guardians. He desperately kept wishing that the vibrant fairy that he had always adored would fly through his window and take him to Jack, that his plan would of worked.

Slowly he lifted his head again and let his eyes glance once more at the tooth that lay untouched on his mattress. Again he felt a pang of pain in his chest as tears streamed down his soft cheeks.

Since Tooth Fairy and her mini fairies hadn't shown up, Jamie couldn't help but fear the worst. _'What if Pitch beat them? What if they've been captured?'_ Another lump formed in Jamie's throat as his thoughts became even worse_ 'what if Pitch killed them?'_

No, he couldn't think like that. They had to be all right, maybe they were still fighting and that's why nobody could come and collect his tooth. Even if this were so, Jamie still couldn't shake the dread that sat uncomfortably in his stomach.

'_Now what?' _Jamie thought with despair before he started to wipe the tears away on his pajamas.

After a few minutes of sulking, he couldn't stop himself from walking over to his desk, careful to avoid the mess on the floor that was always there. Jamie rubbed his already damp sleeve over his eyes one more time, sick of the tears being there. His hand moved down before finding the handle to one of the drawers there. Slowly he pulled it opened and retrieved the object he had stowed away inside for safekeeping. He held the object protectively in his hands before he returning to his bed. Once he was settled he carefully opened his palms and stared at the object intensely.

It was the missing piece to Jack's now infamous magical staff. This is what Jack needed, he knew that with ever fiber of his being. He had observed Jack plenty during their last year of friendship, and Jack's staff was almost like a fifth limb to the winter spirit. They were one with each other.

"What am I supposed to do now? I know I shouldn't give up. That's obvious…but…"

He flinched suddenly when a high-pitched voice interrupted his words, "send a letter!"

Brown eyes met brilliant green as Jamie found the source of the voice standing in his open doorway.

"Sophie what are you doing up this early in the morning? You should still be asleep!"

The small blond looked at the floor guiltily, knowing that what her brother said was true.

"I can't…. The boogeyman keeps scaring me!" she cried, fear clearly in her voice.

Instantly Jamie's frowned, knowing what his sister really meant, she was having nightmares, just like him.

He decided it would be best to cut her some slack, so he asked the question that had be nagging at him since she opened her mouth.

"What do you mean send a letter Soph?"

Knowing that her brother wasn't mad at her made Sophie's face light up.

"Santa Clause! Write him a letter. He'll get it!" She shouted excitedly.

Jamie's face suddenly lit up, it was true that he had already thought about sending a letter, but he had decided against it because he knew it would of taken a few days at least to get there.

There was a certain amount of doubt he had about a letter actually working, but how could he say no to Sophie. It was at least worth a shot.

"Why don't you help me write it Soph?" Jamie offered. So far Sophie had tried to help in any way she could, so he decided to let her help. He wouldn't be able to hide everything that was going on from her, she believed in the Guardians as well, so in a way she probably already sensed something bad was happening.

Sophie smiled widely at her brother's words, "okay! It'll be fun writing to Santa this early in the year!"

Without wasting any more time Jamie jumped off his bed and made his way over to her, there was something else he wanted to tell her.

"Sophie, if you have another nightmare tonight, come sneak into my bed okay." He said as he ruffled her messy yellow hair. She had snuck into their mother's room the past couple of nights but he could tell that his mother was already becoming overly concerned with his sister.

"Mkay!" She said, smiling again.

"Alright then, lets get to work. Okay Soph."

They needed to get that letter written and in the mailbox before school started, and Jamie could already see the first rays of sunshine peaking through his curtains.

* * *

The three Guardians watching over Tooth and Jack had finally all succumbed to the calling of sleep. They had managed to stay up a couple of days watching over their fallen comrades. It was on the third night that they had decided that it would be better to sleep so that they could keep up their strength, and so that their wounds could heal even faster.

After Sandy had made sure that there was plenty of dreamsand to keep Jack and Tooth at peace in their sleep, the three Guardians found their own places to sleep within the North Pole. They didn't really want to leave Jack and Tooth alone, but they knew that ultimately it would be better for everyone; they needed space to be comfortable.

Within the infirmary, everything was completely still; all that could be heard were two bodies breathing quietly, along with the shifting over dreamsand above their heads.

Blue light from the shield MIM had created illuminated through the large window at the end of the room, acting as a nightlight.

Baby Tooth was still nestled beside Jack's head. She too was sleeping peacefully, curled up on the pillow.

Moments of near silenced passed on as the night continued to slip by.

Everything seemed to be at peace until a small cough broke the calm; a moment passed before a harsher cough escaped into the air.

A groan of pain escaped pale lips as one of the bodies shifted in its bed. Fingers twitched slightly as the pain came and went.

Eyelids moved before flickering open, revealing the icy blue eyes underneath.


	29. Unwanted Memories

**Surprise! Another update! Bet you guys weren't expecting that were you? Well anyways, enjoy this chapter! It's longer than the previous one, and guess what? I've already started on chapter 30! That's right I'm on a roll.**

**Warning this chapter is a bit evil, but well let's face it about 85% of this story is evil/angsty so you're all used to it by now. Leave any critiques/suggestions/comments that you like. I love seeing reviews. :) **

Darkness… Why was everything so dark? He couldn't see a thing. It was darker than any night he had experienced in his long three hundred years of life…it was _pitch black._

Immediately his eyes snapped open, revealing the frantic icy blue irises lying beneath his lids.

Inhale…. Exhale…. Inhale… Exhale.

His own breathing, that's the first thing he heard when he attained consciousness.

A shudder ran through him as his body shifted from the fear coursing through his veins. It seemed that his body was far from healed; pain raced from the various injuries covered in gauze.

A few coughs racked through him, and he had to blink away the moisture that formed in his eyes from the nauseating pain.

As Jack became more aware of his surroundings his panic dissolved away, he soon realized that he was not in Pitch's clutches, but still in the infirmary.

Soon his breathing settled into normal rhythm and his heartbeat no longer drummed heavily in his ears.

Briefly he eyed his surroundings, noting right away that the other three Guardians were nowhere to be found, making him feel uneasy. As his eyes continued scanning the infirmary he noticed the odd blue light illuminating the entire room. If he could get out of bed and investigate the strange light he would of, but he knew better, he knew his body wasn't ready for walking. He wasn't even sure if he could sit up properly yet.

As his senses continued to kick in Jack began to wish he were still asleep and in the safety of Sandy's dreams. His back throbbed and his head felt like it was going to explode. He was so sick of it, it was almost as if he couldn't remember the last time he was conscious and not in pain. As his focus continued to stay on his body he couldn't shake the feelings of uneasiness that lurked within him.

'_I'm like this because of him…_' Jack thought warily.

No he didn't want to think about him, he didn't want to think about what he'd been through, not yet, he wanted to stay locked away from those thoughts. He wanted to be asleep again.

As the minutes crawled by Jack tried to think about the pleasant dreams he had from Sandy's dreamsand, but it was as if the darkness of reality kept trickling in, reminding him that all he'd been through in the past weeks was real, that he couldn't escape it. His thoughts went all the way to where it began, to when he awoke after his kidnapping.

A burning anxiety grew in his chest and spread out through his limbs. His ability to breath properly became harder to do as the memories flooded in…

* * *

"Time to wake up Jack…" A cruel and seductive voice called out.

A weak groan escaped the injured body lying on the black and gold marbled floor. Slowly Jack opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings.

Cautiously the teen lifted his head, looking around the unfamiliar room for the source of the voice, though he already knew who it was.

"Urgh… Pitch! Show yourself!" Jack demanded, wincing slightly as he stood to his feet. He couldn't help but bring a hand to his forehead as his head throbbed from any slight movement. As his fingers brushed against his forehead he felt the dried blood there, irritating his skin. His fingers continued downwards until they rested on his throat, he was sure there were bruises there from his previous rough treatment.

"Why would I do that? You're in my home now Jack. Do you really think you are in any position to be making demands?"

A chuckled filled the air, seeming to be coming from all directions. Jack whirled around searching the shadows of the room, his feelings of uneasiness growing from his inability to find the Nightmare King.

Jack continued to take in his surroundings as he searched for Pitch; the walls seemed to be shifting on their own, made completely of Pitch's nightmare sand. There didn't seem to be a ceiling, not that he could tell anyway, all that his eyes were met with was black abyss that seemed to go on forever. The only light in the room came from the various torches that lined the shifting walls.

His eyes stopped when they were met with a giant black door lined with gold. Without a second of hesitation he dashed over to it, grabbing the golden handle with both hands. He pulled at the door harshly, silently begging for it to open.

He gave up after realizing with a heavy heart that it was locked.

"It's quite amusing, watching you look for a way out, like a trapped animal running out of options. Have you realized your predicament yet? Or should I spell it out clearly for you _Frost." _

Jack kept his fingers wrapped around the handle as he grit his teeth in frustration.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jack questioned, looking angrily at the door.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pitch said as he finally stepped out of one of the shadows, Jack's staff clutched in his fingers. "I brought you here as my prisoner. I brought you here so that I could inflict as much pain on you as possible during your stay. I brought you here because you chose an alliance with the Big Four instead of an alliance with me…"

Jack could hear the malice in that last sentence. A shudder of fear went through him as he felt a presence standing right behind him.

"The Guardians will come, they'll find me, and they'll beat you again." Jack said defiantly before turning around to face the threat he knew was there, watching him.

The winter spirit felt his confidence fall as his eyes fell on the Nightmare King with his staff grasped in his fingers.

Pitch smiled as he saw the winter spirit's features morph from angry to fearful. He needed to see that expression more, and he knew just how to make it happen.

"What's the matter Jack? You look pale, well, paler than usual that is." Pitch said condescendingly.

"Give me my staff Pitch. Fight me" Jack growled, anger now bubbly back to the surface. Jack knew without his staff he was nearly powerless, and he hated feeling weak.

"I see there's plenty of fight still in you. That's good. I'd hate to see you give up to quickly. Watching you break will be much more rewarding." Pitch sneered as he grabbed Jack's staff with his other hand, holding it out in front of him.

"You want this stick? Come and get it boy." Pitch said, beckoning the teen, he wanted the spirit to attack.

Jack didn't wait for another invitation; in an instant he lunged forward, reaching out for his staff.

Pitch smirked.

It happened too fast, one second, Jack's fingers were inches from his staff, the next, he was on the floor, pain flaring in his abdomen. Jack struggled to breath; he tried desperately to bring air into his lungs, but it just wouldn't come.

Pitch watched as the boy wheezed from the blow he had just received from his very own staff. He waited patiently for the winter spirit to regain his bearings.

"That…was…cheap" Jack said in-between labored breaths.

"Have I ever been the type to play fair?" Pitch said, a tone of playfulness in his voice.

Jack struggled to his feet, standing as straight as possible, not wanting to show weakness.

"Do you want to try again?" Pitch said as another smile crept its way onto his face, his sharp teeth glinting from the light coming off the torches.

Jack could only glare in response, knowing that trying again would be foolish.

"Do whatever you are going to do Pitch, but you won't win. You can't beat the Big Four and you won't break me." Jack said, rebellion clear in his voice.

"You have no idea how delighted I am to hear that…"

Once again the Lord of Shadows grabbed Jack's staff in both hands, "let's get started then. Shall we?"

Blue eyes widened as it dawned on the winter spirit what Pitch was about to do.

_SNAP_

In an instant Jack's scream filled the dimly lit room. His body lurked forward, his hand grasping a fistful of his frosted hoodie when pain blossomed in his chest. He did the best he could to wait for the agony to end. However, he wasn't granted any time to recover before another loud snap filled the air, renewing the pain once more. This time he couldn't keep himself up. He dropped to the ground on all fours and screamed until his lungs burned. The loud snaps continued until Jack thought that he was going to go insane from the pain. Then all at once, it stopped.

Shakily Jack drew in breath, his body now lying curled up on the cool marble floor. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face and dampened his hair.

"Well you look comfortable lying on the floor like that," Pitch cooed as if he were talking to a pet. "A little too comfortable," he added before reaching down and grabbing Jack by his hair, yanking him up in one harsh pull.

Jack cried out, immediately reaching for the hand laced through his white locks.

"Are you afraid yet boy?" Pitch sneered. "No wait, don't answer that," pulling Jack up higher, until only his toes touched the floor. Jack could only clench his eyes shut, trying to block out Pitch's voice.

"I can already feel it myself, it's such a wonderful emotion flowing through you right now. You pretend to be a brave little Guardian, but I know you're lying."

Jack slowly opened his eyes, small traces of anger appearing on his face. "I am not afraid of _you_." Jack rasped, dots of black now appearing in his vision.

"Keep telling yourself that Frost, but soon the only emotion you will know is fear."

The Nightmare King released his grip on the boy's hair, letting him fall with a loud thud to the floor. Seconds later Jack lost all consciousness once more.

When Jack awoke again he found himself bound hand and foot to the shifting walls of the room he first regained consciousness in. From there on out he would get repeated visits from the Nightmare King, during some visits he was tortured physically, in all the others he was forced into nightmares. Days passed on and Jack could feel his resolve crumbling with every hour that went by with no sign of his rescue.

* * *

These memories were too painful, not only was he remembering his days of torture but he also began to realize with even more clarity that he was no longer himself. He was a pathetic shell of the Guardian that first stood up to Pitch, now the very thought of the man sent shivers down his spine. As the memories flooded in of his most recent bout with the Nightmare King Jack felt his panic reach unbearable levels. Briefly he tried calling out for the three missing Guardians, but all he managed to do was whisper their names hoarsely.

Panic continued to build inside of him as the memories of his time with Pitch flooded in like a raging river that couldn't be calmed. His harsh uneasy breathes were all that filled the room as he gripped at the sheets and tried to escape the unwanted thoughts and memories that kept racing through his head.

Suddenly high pitched squeak suddenly broke the chaos, catching his attention, and soon he found Baby Tooth fluttering in his line of vision, looking down at him worryingly.

"Baby Tooth?" He rasped uneasily.

She chirped cautiously in response, not letting her eyes leave the teen.

He needed her that much was obvious.

"Baby Tooth…" He whined, silently asking her to do something to help him.

Baby Tooth flew down to his face cradling her body against his bandaged cheek, letting him know that she was there and would find help.

Just as she was about to fly out of the infirmary in search for any of the other Guardians, another voice called out, startling her.

"Urgh…Wha-what happened?"

Baby tooth instantly turned around, recognizing the voice of her mother.

She swiftly flew over to her, nuzzling her cheek in the same way she had Jack's.

Tooth groaned again as she tried to pull herself up higher on the pillows.

"Baby Tooth?" Tooth whispered in confusion as she tried to figure out where she was and what was happening.

Baby Tooth chirped happily, excited to see that her mother was awake and on her way to being healed.

"B-but, I was, Jack was…Jack!" Tooth's head turned instantly to the bed besides hers. Tears welling in her pink irises when she saw him alive and awake in the other bed.

Jack felt dread in his stomach knowing that she was awake, now he'd have to answer for not being able to protect her. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and wait for her to start yelling at him.

But the shouts never came, and instead he began to hear soft sobbing coming from her fragile frame.


End file.
